


Alpha Syndrome

by atypicalsnowman



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers Tower, Canon Disabled Character, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, No Snap, No mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Romance, Rough Sex, beta to omega!stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 63,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atypicalsnowman/pseuds/atypicalsnowman
Summary: Tony Stark has to bond with an omega.  Hehasto or face a slow and painful death.  No matter how much he loves his beta, Stephen Strange.Then magic steps in.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Stephen Strange, Stephen Strange & Avengers Team, Stephen Strange & Wong, Steve Rogers & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 714
Kudos: 773
Collections: IronStrange Fic by Egg





	1. I Heard the News Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the new fic! I've had this idea in my head for about a year, but I needed to finish my big fix-it novel before I dived into something new. 
> 
> What to expect in this fic: some non-traditional omega verse. This is a very different world, and there's a lot of exposition in the first few chapters. 
> 
> Also, Avengers Tower. Specifically, the Avengers coming back together as a pack and living in the tower together. That's my own personal head canon because Endgame didn't happen. If you like the idea of a group of people figuring out how to be a family through much angst, this may be the fic for you. 
> 
> And most important: beta to omega Stephen. Why am I spoiling the plot in the notes of the first chapter? Because I don't want anyone to have a bad time reading this fic. Stephen will go through a slow change, but one thing he will not experience will be body horror. He will be fascinated and in denial and sometimes a little scared but he will not be horrified. But I'm saying here in the notes in case this might not be for you. 
> 
> And most most important: super happy ending. And also sex. I've already written more sex scenes for this fic in 8k words than I ever did in 320k of wsamo. 
> 
> That's it for notes! I hope you enjoy the fic! Onto the angst and smut!

Stephen woke up slowly.

The warm haze of his dream was already fading, but it had been a sweet one. Waking up well-rested and happy was a rarity these days, so he chased it as far as he could. Eventually, he came back to reality, his mind slowly drifting from sleep to awake. 

He fought not to flinch as he remembered what day it was.

Instead, he rubbed his cheek against Tony’s chest and tried to get even closer, wrapping his arms tighter and his leg slung over Tony’s thighs. 

It was so much easier to do this in their bed. There were times when he wanted to reach out but didn’t. Couldn’t. Or times when the faint scent of an alpha in distress invaded his senses. It had been so much easier when it had just been the two of them, when they were by themselves.

_Alone but together._

It was only here that Stephen felt comfortable enough to curl around Tony like he wanted. Tony often laughed when they woke up like this, petted Stephen and called him a big cat.

They both knew why Stephen held on so tightly.

He pressed his ear against Tony’s chest, and heard the slight rattle that wouldn’t go away. The one that should have taken Tony out as a young man, the one that had no cure. The disease they were fighting a losing battle against.

Tearing his ear away, he pressed his face against Tony’s chest again.

“You really are like a big cat, you know?”

Stephen smiled. 

“Long and sleek, but really fluffy in the mornings,” Tony said, running his hand through Stephen’s hair. He supposed it was fluffy without any product.

“Hmm,” Stephen said. He forced away the feeling of dread and tried to let himself enjoy the moment. The Cloak of Levitation wrapped tighter around the two of them, like it was trying to keep them there. “How do you feel? Did you sleep well?”

The hand running through his hair stopped for a moment. “Good,” Tony said, but Stephen heard the hesitation. “What do you have planned for the day?”

“Studying spellcraft, mostly,” Stephen said, and finally laid his head back on his own pillow. There was no need to ask Tony the same question. They’d been dreading this day long enough. 

The Cloak stretched out to keep them both covered and warm. He laid a shaking hand on it and gave it a pet of his own. “I’ll be at the Sanctum most of the day.”

“Training?” Tony asked and gave an exaggerated leer. “Can I stop by? You know I love watching you train.”

“You don’t love watching me train.”

“Do too,” Tony said, and pulled him closer. “What do I love then?”

Stephen cast off the Cloak and their blankets, putting his naked body on display.

“Oh, very nice,” Tony said, reaching out to touch. “But it’s a little different when you’re all intense and sweaty.”

“No sweating today,” Stephen said. “Wong will be at the Sanctum. He’s always been encouraging in my studies, regardless of my being a beta.”

Tony choked out a laugh and shifted closer. “Wong is supportive? He might be the least caring and nurturing omega I’ve ever met. I once saw him chase you out of the library with a spray bottle.”

“Well, I am a big cat.”

Tony laughed again and kissed him. It started gentle and soft, just like mornings with Tony usually were, then Tony rolled on top of him. His kisses grew deeper and Stephen let his mind drift as Tony’s cock grew hard against Stephen’s thigh.

Stephen let his legs fall open and ran gentle fingers down Tony’s back. He tried to concentrate on the feel of Tony, on how badly he wanted his cock, and not listen to the slight hitch in Tony’s breathing.

A tongue on his nipple brought him out of his darker thoughts and back to reality. Tony kissed him again and thrust his cock against Stephen’s, trailing kisses down Stephen’s neck where he nibbled.

Oh, how Stephen _wanted._

He wanted every bit of Tony for as long as he could possibly have him.

“Where’s the—” Stephen fumbled the bottle of lubricant on the nightstand, but Tony reached out and held his hand.

“No, honey.”

“Yes, Tony. I want you,” Stephen said, and tried to guide Tony’s hand down to his ass.

“ _No_.” He didn’t leave, but his tone was firm. “Last time was on, what? Tuesday. Two nights ago,” Tony said, his tone turning warm and gentle as he ran his fingers down Stephen’s thigh, without even a hint of disappointment. “I’d hurt you.”

Stephen sighed but didn’t protest. They’d had this argument enough times in the beginning of their relationship to know that Tony wouldn’t budge. Stephen’s beta body just wasn’t made to take Tony’s alpha cock.

“Fine,” Stephen said, but put the bottle in Tony’s hand regardless. “But you can still use this.”

Tony did, then took them both in one hand, the other grasping Stephen’s neck as he thrust. Stephen wrapped his arms and legs around Tony as much as he could and let his head fall back on the pillow.

Nibbles and kisses ran down his neck, right where his neck and shoulder met, right where his scent gland would be if Tony was with an omega. 

Stephen clung to Tony harder.

A few minutes later, Tony came against Stephen with a deep grunt, his breath ragged and his arms shaking. He took Stephen in hand, then took the tip of Stephen’s cock in his mouth and sucked.

Stephen couldn’t help thrusting up as he came, his hands fisted in the sheets. Rough, calloused fingers gently pried them open, massaging them just the way Stephen needed.

He drifted, his thoughts unfocused for just a moment before checking on Tony.

“Alright?” he asked, some moments later. 

Tony looked like he was still catching his breath, but was otherwise okay.

“Yeah, of course,” he said, rubbing his chest. 

“What time is your appointment with the specialist?” Stephen asked.

Tony let himself fall back to the bed and took Stephen in his arms. “Noon,” he said, then petted Stephen’s hair again. “It’ll be okay.”

The distraction and pleasure they’d just had together faded completely, reality invading where it hadn’t been invited. Even Stephen’s dulled beta senses picked up the scent of distressed alpha. He wrapped himself around Tony again and kissed his shoulder, his neck, everywhere he could touch. He tried to give as much as he could before they left their bed.

It wasn’t going to be okay, but he’d pretend all Tony wanted. Nothing would delay the inevitable. 

*

The Cloak helped Stephen finish dressing, while Tony hummed AC/DC in the shower. On any other day Stephen would have found it cute, but he didn’t think anything could pierce the harsh reality of what the day would bring.

“Friday, turn on the TV, please,” Stephen said, as he walked out of their bedroom and into their main living area. 

“Would you like me to turn on the stove for you, Doctor Strange?” Friday asked.

Stephen sighed. They had a full kitchen and dining room just for the two of them, but Stephen was attempting to have more of his meals on the Common Floor with the other Avengers.

With his pack.

Still a new pack, definitely, but his. Before Thanos, he never would have dreamed of having a pack. The Avengers were a support system, a family. Especially for Tony, which was all Stephen really needed to get onboard. 

Still, the differences in their lives were vast, and Stephen was…still adjusting.

So many things were different now, and even though it revolved around the Avengers, it had really started in Siberia. 

Tony and Steve’s fight at the Hydra base did more than just divide the Avengers. It had been the impetus that had finally gotten Tony and Stephen together. Months of growing friendship and dancing around each other ended when Stephen had to rescue Tony from freezing in an abandoned Hydra base.

After that, Stephen had been convinced that nothing would put the Avengers back together. Seeing Tony hurt, betrayed and half-frozen, Stephen thought, _good riddance_. If Rogers and the others hadn’t left, he would have ended them himself.

But after working together to defeat Thanos, after apologies were given, and new alliances formed, something had shifted. The dust had settled, and Tony recovered something he’d lost, and shared it with Stephen. It had been difficult, but Stephen knew he could trust his pack with his life.

And even though it wasn’t as easy as it had been when it was just he and Tony, it felt good to be a part of something bigger. Like some primal need for safety was finally being met.

But that wasn’t making it any easier to fit in.

“No,” Stephen said, taking out two slices of bread from the box. “Just the toaster, Friday. Thank you.” 

The morning program began and Stephen tried to let himself be distracted. It was Natasha’s turn to make breakfast and she always put blueberries in her pancakes. If Stephen got there quickly enough, maybe she’d have enough batter left over for him. After that, he’d portal over to the Village and begin his studies. Maybe if he was lucky— 

“Good morning, America,” the host of the program said. “I’m Gloria Garcia. We’ll be reviewing this morning’s headlines, but we’ll also have an in-depth look on something widely referenced in pop culture, but not often discussed: Alpha Syndrome. We have two of the world’s top physicians and behavioral scientists on the program today, but first…these headlines.”

The Cloak reached out and caught the butter dish as Stephen fumbled it. His heart dropped and his next breath came out staggered.

_Alpha Syndrome._

Hearing the name of the thing that was killing Tony—what would drive a wedge between them uttered so casually—set his heart racing.

What the hell did they know about Alpha Syndrome?

“Would you like me to change the channel, Doctor Strange?” Friday asked.

He took a deep breath, then another, but shook his head. “No,” he said softly. “No point.” His hand shook more than usual as he spread the butter on Tony’s toast, but he kept at it, scraping off a little more of the bread than he’d intended.

“…and onto our in-depth look,” the host said. “Alpha Syndrome. A disease that devastates three percent of our population, but is rarely discussed outside of fiction. We’ll separate the facts from the myths in our story.”

“Friday, turn it off,” Tony said, stepping into the kitchen. He put his hands in his pockets and looked up at Stephen. 

Tony’s mouth opened then shut before he looked away. The silence stretched between them, the distance seeming impossible to scale. Stephen’s hands clenched into fists that burned. He suspected—no, he knew—what the results of today’s tests would be.

They both did. 

He didn’t need Tony’s doctor to give them the prognosis, and he definitely didn’t need to hear about it on some morning show. Alpha Syndrome wasn’t some mythical disease that didn’t affect him and the rest of the beta population. It was a living, breathing monster, one he was powerless to slay.

Stephen wanted to reach out to Tony. To tell Tony it would be alright, and to let Tony make empty promises of the same.

It was so much easier in their bed. It was the one place where Stephen still felt confident in how to act, in what Tony wanted.

A chill ran up his spine, but it wasn’t from the temperature. 

“Are you cold?” Tony asked, eagerly jumping on anything to change the subject. “Friday, turn up the heat.”

“Here,” Stephen said, handing Tony the poorly buttered toast. “You have a long day ahead of you. Please eat something.”

“Thanks, honey,” Tony said, then put the toast aside and took out red and blue bracelets from his pockets. “You have a long day of turning pages ahead of you. Let me?”

A smile made its way to Stephen’s face as Tony indulged his inner alpha, slipping on the bracelets that would help stabilize Stephen’s hands and greatly reduce his pain.

“Gotta go,” Tony said, kissing Stephen gently and popping the toast in his mouth. Friday opened the door to the elevator, but Tony hesitated as he stepped inside. Then he looked back.

Their eyes met, and Stephen felt like it was the last time they’d ever see each other. Every part of him ached to reach out, to take Tony in his arms and run.

Tony smiled, tapped the doorway, and left.

And Stephen was alone.

*

The smell of pancakes reached him as he exited the elevator and stepped into the Common Floor living room. Most of the Avengers were all sitting around the TV, which was showing the same morning show Tony had just turned off. Steve had his arm wrapped around Bucky, who wasn’t wearing his arm.

Stephen stopped just shy of the doorway, something keeping him from walking in and asking them to shut it off. He stood there, frozen, eyes closed, and the Cloak restraining his hands from clenching into fists.

“What you have to understand,” said a voice from the program, “is that we’ve only really seen the rise of Alpha Syndrome since the creation of an omega heat suppressant. It used to be that an omega would need an alpha to see them through a heat. In theory, the alpha and omega would enter into a relationship prior to this, and then the omega and alpha would bond during the omega’s heat. They would both benefit from the bonding. The omega, by having help through heats, and the alpha would be bonded and avoid Alpha Syndrome.”

“That is a gross oversimplification of the facts,” said another voice. “Oftentimes omegas had little say as to what alpha would ‘help them through their heat,’ as you call it. And don’t forget that bonding is permanent. There is no divorce.”

“Well, you would think that, Guillermo, being an omega,” said the other voice.

“My title is _Doctor_ Vega.”

“Gentlemen, let’s keep this civil,” said Garcia.

“Look, all I’m saying is that the balance of power shifted towards omegas once suppressants were created and made readily available. Before, alphas and omegas needed each other. Omegas no longer have to have heats, and therefore alphas are left out in the cold. Thus, the rise of Alpha Syndrome.” 

“And all saying is, omegas gained independence with suppressants. Our freedom should not be up for discussion, regardless of an admittedly terrible disease.”

Garcia cleared her throat. “I don’t believe Doctor Sawyer was suggesting—”

“No,” Doctor Sawyer said, “I wasn’t suggesting, but let’s call it like it is. History tells us that omegas began to see a rise in infertility as early as the late sixth century. That’s also when the alphas and omegas population began to drop. Now, all omegas are infertile. Now, _that’s_ what really gave omegas freedom, not suppressants. All suppressants did was cause a rise in dead alphas and the destruction of the traditional pack dynamic.”

“How dare you—” 

“I’m sorry, Guillermo—Doctor Vega—but it’s a difficult problem to ignore when you work with sick alphas every day. Alphas make up only four percent of the population, while omegas make up three percent. That alone means that even if suppressants suddenly went away—which no one is suggesting—it wouldn’t solve the problem. Not completely. And every day alphas are dying—slowly and painfully—of a disease that no one can cure.”

Stephen felt his blood run cold at the cold, hard truth.

“Stark Industries is working on a cure,” Garcia said. “They’ve been able to delay the onset of Alpha Syndrome symptoms, and have kept some alphas alive and healthy for decades after the disease should have killed them.”

“Well,” Doctor Sawyer said, his tone snide. “Lucky for alphas that Tony Stark is one of the unlucky four percent.”

The channel changed to Mr. Rogers.

“Hey,” Sam said, turning towards the kitchen. “We were watching—”

Natasha stood there, remote in hand, and turned to Stephen. “Good morning, Doc. I saved you a short stack.”

The rest of the Avengers gave awkward ‘good mornings’ and avoided making eye contact while settling in to watch the trolley journey to the Neighborhood of Make-Believe.

His appetite was gone, if it had even been there in the first place. Where before, he’d felt hopeless, seeing everyone avoid the elephant in the room made his blood boil. 

What would happen to them if Tony died? What did they stand to lose from Alpha Syndrome? 

Their pack alpha? Steve would step in, protect the pack. What else? Their benefactor? Tony indulged his inner alpha and provided for all the Avengers, from their housing in Avengers Tower to their weapons and shielding.

No. Even if Tony did die or was incapacitated, Stephen had seen his will. The Avengers would be cared for. 

They’d lose nothing, but Tony…Tony would be gone.

He closed his eyes and memories of Tony lying on the cold floor in Siberia tore through his mind.

“No, please,” Stephen said, the Cloak flaring out just a bit as he took the remote from Natasha. “Don’t mind me.” He turned back the channel. “Keep watching your show.”

“Tony Stark is the luckiest alpha alive right now,” Doctor Sawyer said, and Stephen wondered if it was possible to magically make someone’s head explode through the TV. “There’s no way he could be Iron Man if the symptoms were progressing past the second stage. But even with all the new treatments, it’s only a matter of time. And what is he doing? He could have any omega he wanted, avoid Alpha Syndrome all together, but he’s wasting his time with a beta like Stephen Strange—”

Steve was the one who turned the channel this time, throwing his ‘Captain America disapproves of your behavior’ face to everyone.

The rest of the room seemed to take a collective step back as Steve slowly stood up from the sofa. “We’re Tony’s pack too, Stephen. We all know what today is. We’re here for you. Both of you.”

Stephen scoffed and went to get his pancakes. “I’m sure that’s very easy for you to say.”

Natasha held onto the plate in a firm grip as she handed it over, but it wasn’t enough. Stephen’s hand shook badly enough that he dropped the plate, shattering it on the floor and the pancakes with it.

“Oh, pancake, no,” Clint muttered from where he was half laying across the dining room table.

The Cloak zipped off to grab the broom and dustpan, but Stephen felt the walls closing in on him, voices asking him if he was okay sounding distant. He tried to chase away the invading visions of Tony dead on a cold floor in Siberia, not able to shake the image. 

Natasha gently maneuvered him into a chair while he focused on Mr. Rogers asking what do we do with the mad that you feel.

“Hey, Doc,” she said, running gentle fingers through his hair. “It’s okay. Look, I know this is rough, but we’re here. Just breathe and come back to us.”

_The destruction of the traditional pack dynamic._

Well, that idiot had one thing right. Natasha tried to bring Stephen’s head to rest on hers, but he didn’t budge. He cared for Natasha, he truly did. It would have been difficult to go through what they had been through together and not care for each other.

But just like with Tony, Stephen had no idea what he should do, how to accept the care being given to him. His thoughts spiraled, fury at being powerless in his own life roaring out of him. He tore himself out of Natasha’s grasp, every part of him tensed, from his curled toes to his burning fists. Looking up, he saw every eye on him, even Clint who looked almost green.

“What’s wrong with you?” he asked, his voice low and hoarse.

“Sick,” Clint said, then coughed. “Natasha made me eat something, but I don’t think it helped.”

Stephen sighed and bit his lip through the pain of unclenching his fist and laying a hand on Clint’s forehead. He definitely had a fever.

“You’re an idiot, Barton,” Stephen hissed. He was aware enough to know letting the smallest thing serve as an outlet for his anger probably wasn’t the best idea, but he couldn’t help himself. “If you’re sick, stay in bed. You aren’t doing anyone any good being out and about.” His chair scraped the floor as he shot out of it, grabbing the first aid kit from the pantry and setting the bottle of acetaminophen down in front of Clint. “Here. Now take two, and go to bed.”

Natasha glared at him, but didn’t say a word. Her silent rebuke stung more than he’d thought it would. She helped Clint up and back to his floor. The rest of the Avengers sat in silence, some avoiding his eyes while others glared daggers. 

Except Steve. 

Steve crossed his arms, his muscles stretching out his t-shirt.

“Look, I know today is going to be rough,” Steve said. “But you don’t need to take it out on Clint if he isn’t feeling well.”

Stephen took a step forward. “What the hell do you know?”

“I know Tony’s been dealing with this for twenty years,” Steve said. “And I know there isn’t a damn thing any one of us can do about it. But that’s no excuse for taking it out on your pack.”

“That’s _extremely_ easy for you to say,” Stephen hissed. “The serum prevents all diseases. You can just stand there, healthy and whole with your beta—”

Steve stepped closer. Even being the same height, Steve seemed to tower over him. He let out a low, guttural growl and Stephen resisted the urge to back down as the scent of angry alpha filled the room.

“There wasn’t anything easy about it,” Steve said with a snarl. “You have no idea.” He shook his head and walked away, leaving Stephen standing there, feeling hollowed out and exhausted. Bucky shot him a dirty look and went after Steve.

Stephen ignored the glares from the other Avengers. From his pack. Maybe he’d been an ass, but their rejection hurt like a knife in his chest. With an aching heart, he decided to walk to the New York Sanctum. 

“This isn’t right,” Sam muttered. “He’s pack.”

“Hey, Stephen, wait,” Bruce said, but Stephen let the elevator doors close. He’d get through this day without their help.

The Cloak curled around him, and Stephen just held on, taking some small comfort in knowing he wasn’t completely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to silent_serendipity for grammar scrubbing and cheerleading on this chapter. And a big thank you to foxglove fiction for giving some really great notes and helping with plot and character.
> 
> Updates will be on Saturdays. See you next week!
> 
> If you'd like, follow me on [tumblr](https://atypical-snowman.tumblr.com).
> 
> Or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/atypicalsnowma1).


	2. Smoke and Sulfur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more angsty chapter before some massive talking and comfort. Bigger the hurt, bigger the comfort. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented on the first chapter! I know this is starting out angsty, but I promise much love very, very soon. 
> 
> Thanks to foxglove fiction for helping with character development and plot, and to silent serendipity for grammar scrubbing.

The walk from Avengers Tower to the Sanctum had been long enough for Stephen to cool down, but no amount of walking would get rid of the dread that hung over him like a storm.

His pocket buzzed as he received a text.

**Tony:**

**Hey, you okay? Steve said something happened at breakfast.**

Stephen rolled his eyes. Sanctimonious alphas sticking their nose where it doesn’t belong.

Except that wasn’t exactly true, was it? Steve was an alpha in Stephen’s pack. Stephen was obviously distressed and Steve had tried to reach out to help. 

He’d done a shit job of it, but he did try.

But Stephen had turned him away. God, he really didn’t know how to fit in with a pack. And what was it that complete ass of a doctor had called it? The destruction of the traditional pack dynamic? 

Stephen had grown up with two beta parents and his beta siblings. They had been a pack, so to speak, but not in the traditional sense. He’d always felt out of place, like something was missing. Now he had a true pack, but Stephen had no idea how to fit in. Maybe he never would.

He texted Tony back:

**Fine. Just a little on edge, but I’ll take it out on Wong.**

Stephen stepped into the Sanctum just as Tony texted back:

**No getting sweaty and intense without me. No fair.**

The Sanctum was warm and inviting where he’d felt so alone with the Avengers. He allowed himself to unwind, just a little. The weight on his chest hardly abated, but it was enough to let him breath.

He texted back:

**No promises.**

He smiled at the sad face he got back and put his phone away. Stepping into the New York Sanctum felt like a privilege, one he didn’t want to take for granted. 

He had been so lost when he’d hurt his hands, and had stayed lost and angry for so long. Finding Kamar-Taj and being accepted by the Ancient One—despite being a beta—had been his salvation.

He’d found his life’s second calling. A way he could be truly useful, and help more people than he ever could have as a surgeon. And he’d proven the Ancient One correct when he’d defeated Dormammu and saved the Earth.

Well. 

Defeated. Annoyed into giving up. Whatever.

The point was, he’d earned his place among sorcerers, despite being a beta.

If only the other sorcerers saw it the same way.

“Good morning, Strange,” Wong said as Stephen entered the library. “You’re late. I hope you brought tea.”

He must have paused for too long before responding because Wong looked up from his book and looked him over.

“Ah,” Wong said after a moment. His default unimpressed face shifted to something more concerned. “Today?”

Stephen sighed and sank into a chair. He thought of Tony sitting alone in a doctor’s office. “Yes, today.”

Wong fidgeted in his chair, like he wasn’t sure what to say. “Perhaps today would be a good day to spend with your pack.”

“I think I’d rather spend it with a friend.”

The silence he received after the words were out of his mouth spoke volumes. 

“I mean—”

Wong held up a hand. “Sometimes it takes time to find your place. You’ll find it, just…give it time.”

Stephen scoffed. “That’s easy for you to say. Sometimes I feel like I don’t belong anywhere.”

Because despite the Ancient One accepting and training him, despite defeating Dormammu, despite aiding the Avengers in defeating _Thanos_ , the sorcerers of Kamar-Taj still viewed him as some sort of second-class sorcerer. 

Just because he was a beta.

Stephen hated to admit it, but he knew he wasn’t the strongest sorcerer. Omegas inherently had a greater ability to channel magic from the universe, but Stephen didn’t let that stop him.

He might be a beta, but he’d studied and practiced and he was as well-trained as any seasoned omega sorcerer. 

_He’d earned his place._

Wong frowned as he began to pull books from the shelves. “I don’t know about the Avengers, but I wouldn’t worry about the sorcerers of Kamar-Taj. Many of them are old and set in their ways. But even the oldest among them recognize the way forward for our order.”

Wong placed a stack of old books in front of him and gestured at him to start reading.

“And the way forward is…”

Wong sipped his tea. “The only way forward is to accept and train betas. The omega population is dwindling. Fewer present every year, and yet somehow the sorcerers of Kamar-Taj want to be picky.”

Stephen had had similar thoughts. Alphas and omegas were evolutionary holdovers, their numbers dwindling. The rise of Alpha Syndrome and the fact that all omegas were infertile was damning.

“The Ancient One knew the way forward,” Wong said. “That’s why she accepted and trained you. And now look. You’ve saved our world twice over.”

Stephen contemplated that for a moment and conjured a simple flame in his hand. He could feel his connection to the universe, could feel magic coursing through him.

But it always felt stifled. As though there was something blocking it, something that held him back from being able to access the power he was capable of channeling.

“And besides,” Wong said, turning back to his books. “The Cloak of Levitation has never chosen a beta before you. I doubt it would have done that if it did not have good reason. If I’m not mistaken, it hadn’t chosen any sorcerer at all in—”

“Hey.” A young, handsome alpha Stephen had never seen before walked into the room. Any trace of emotion slid off Wong’s face, and the alpha went from cocky to uncertain in a heartbeat.

“Uh. So last night…” The alpha put his hands in his pockets when Wong didn’t say a word. The alpha cleared his throat and asked, “Can I call you?”

“No,” Wong said, then turned back to his books. They sat in silence while the alpha took the hint and walked out the front door.

Stephen exhaled. “That was painful to watch.” At least it had distracted him for a moment.

“In my experience, all alphas are the same. Give them the least amount of encouragement and they believe their cocks are made of gold.” He flinched and snuck a peak at Stephen. “Well, perhaps not _all_ alphas. Not your alpha. But most. Or at least those I come across.”

 _His alpha._ The phrasing felt odd. Stephen had always thought of Tony as his partner. He shook his head, trying to focus on Wong. “Surely one of them must be worth your time?”

“No, not with my work at Kamar-Taj. But mostly, it would be unkind to offer any kind of false hope.” 

Right. Because Wong was an unbonded omega and planned to stay that way. It wouldn’t be fair to an alpha looking for an omega to bond with and avoid Alpha Syndrome. 

And just like that, the distraction was over and the reality of the day came closing in.

“And as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted, the Cloak made an excellent statement in choosing you. You’ve already accomplished great things, Stephen,” Wong said. “I know you will accomplish many more.”

The Cloak tickled Stephen’s cheeks and held him close. Stephen grabbed onto his friend’s lapels and let himself be comforted. Today would be a long day, and he would take all the help he could get.

He forced himself to concentrate and opened his book. 

As the noon hour came and went, Stephen took his phone out of his pocket and laid it on the table, willing it to vibrate. He knew how long the tests all took, even for a man like Tony Stark, but he kept having to tear his eyes away from his screen and back to his books.

At one, he couldn’t help himself and texted, **I love you.**

The hours passed, and there was still no word. He ordered takeaway for the both of them, still not hungry but feeling the effects of not having eaten breakfast. He was about to give in and call Tony when a portal opened in the Sanctum.

“Master Wong, Master Strange,” said a novice. “Come quickly!”

They abandoned their books and ran towards Kamar-Taj. 

It was the middle of the night. The air should have been cool, but Stephen was suddenly sweltering under his robes and the Cloak. As he and Wong ran towards the center of the training ground, he discovered why.

There, right where Stephen had once trained under the Ancient One, was a fiery circle at least thirty feet in diameter. The smell of sulfur burned Stephen’s nostrils, the smoke coming from the ground tainting the air.

And burned into the center was a symbol Stephen had never seen outside of a book.

Surtur.

The Twilight sword was etched into the ground at Kamar-Taj, the ground itself bubbling and shifting, like any moment the monster himself would come roaring out.

“It’s a portal,” Master Hamir said. “We must contain it before Surtur rises.”

The beta novice that had summoned Stephen and Wong shifted on his feet next to Stephen. “What happens if Surtur rises?” 

The masters cast the boy—barely out of childhood—a glare, as though he should have come to Kamar-Taj with knowledge of every demon.

Or perhaps they only held betas to those standards.

“The twilight of the gods,” Stephen said. “It’s foretold that Surtur sits and waits for the end of the world so he can bring forth the deaths of gods and men.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time he has grown impatient,” Wong said. 

“Thor is my packmate,” Stephen said. “We could use his expertise. He’s dealt—” But Thor wasn’t on-world just then. He was helping with the rebuilding of Xandar, after making sure his people were safely set up in New Asgard.

They were on their own.

All thoughts of Tony were immediately swept aside as Stephen scanned his memory for any spells that might contain a thousand-foot-tall, nearly omnipotent demon.

Because their goal couldn’t be to fight Surtur. That would result in nothing but death and destruction. No, their goal needed to be to keep Surtur from coming. 

There were many spells that could close a portal that had already opened, but he needed to make sure this one remained closed. His mind raced through his knowledge of defensive spells, finally settling on a modified Conjurer’s Cone.

His hands ached but he set about altering the spell so it would hold the portal shut instead of banishing Surtur to another dimension. If Surtur managed to break through it would be difficult to impossible for him to be banished again. 

And they had to keep the portal from opening.

He closed his eyes and focused on the magic that was inside him, and the way to channel it from the universe. He let himself remember those first lessons with the Ancient One, telling him he would find learning magic challenging because he was a beta, but that he could be a great sorcerer.

The combined heat from the burning symbol and the concentration from channeling magic roared through Stephen’s straining body. He felt his heart try to beat out of his chest, felt the blood roaring through his veins as though the magic was being moved through him, burning him from the inside. 

He needed more power. He clenched his hands, biting his lip through the pain, grasping and clawing for every bit he could get…

Finally, the spell was created. Golden light danced on his fingers.

“What is that, Stephen?” Wong asked. 

The Cloak was the only thing keeping Stephen from keeling over. His heart was beating harshly, and his lungs burned with more than just the smell of sulfur.

“A modified Conjurer’s Cone,” he finally said. “It will keep Surtur where he is, then we can work on banishing the portal.”

A few of the other sorcerers laughed. “A Conjurer’s Cone? To vanquish Surtur?”

“No,” Stephen said, aiming for a sneer but tasting blood on his lips. “To keep the portal closed. There’s no way we can defeat Surtur if he comes through.”

“He is right,” Master Hamir said. “Everyone stand back and allow Strange to—”

The portal bubbled, fire spitting up into the air and steam rising as the ground began to shake. The symbol of the Twilight sword glowed then burst into flames as the ground shifted under Stephen’s feet.

“Now, Strange!” Master Hamir shouted as fire and flame reached out and singed the edges of Stephen’s robes.

The Cloak jerked him backwards and Stephen let golden bands loose from his hands. The ground crackled as Surtur tried to open the portal and cross over into their world, but Stephen held on. 

Just creating the spell had exhausted him, but he closed his eyes, reached out to the universe and _pulled_.

All around him, every other sorcerer joined him, boosting his spell, giving their own strength and lending their power. 

His broken hands shook, trembling as magic coursed through him. From deep within the earth, there was the low roar of an elder demon trying to break loose and break Stephen’s hold.

_Not today._

He’d already lost too much today. No more. 

This was the line.

The Cloak lifted him off the ground and Stephen summoned every bit of magic he could and screamed as he barreled through his assault.

The power coursing through him was too much. He heard the faint screech of a demon recede and fire that singed his robes die down. 

He didn’t have the strength to open his eyes. He allowed the Cloak to catch him as the world grew dark.

*

“Stephen,” Wong said, then slapped Stephen’s face. “Strange. Wake up.”

“Ow,” Stephen said, batting Wong’s hands away. “Stop hitting me.”

“Oh, thank the Vishanti,” Wong muttered. “You worried me for a moment, Stephen. He’s awake,” Wong shouted. “Cloak, bring him over here, and we will begin the ritual.”

He must have been out for only a few moments. The portal was no longer burning, but smoldered with a green fire that threatened their home. The other sorcerers all began to cast spells of containment around the portal.

“If you please, Strange,” a master said to him with a sneer. Stephen rolled his eyes and pulled what little reserves he had left.

They settled in and weaved a spell of containment over the portal, every last one of them concentrating for hours before it became obvious it was a temporary fix. The portal would open again eventually, and when it did, Surtur would burst forth into this world and destroy it.

Not even Thor had been able to defeat Surtur. And Stephen knew his own mastery over magic paled in comparison to his.

He closed his eyes and tried to find a way to open the channel further, a way to access the magic he _knew_ was there.

“Ancient One,” Stephen whispered, straining. “Please hear me.”

He gasped and his knees gave out under him. 

Nothing.

He was powerless to help his order, just like he was powerless to help Tony. 

The other sorcerers were gathered around, trying to come up with a plan to destroy the portal all together. Stephen had no desire and no energy left to argue with them. 

Frustrated, he opened a portal and went back to the New York Sanctum.

There was no winning for him, it seemed. He paced the entrance hall back and forth as he raged. He wasn’t accepted by Kamar-Taj, despite being a dedicated sorcerer who had saved the world _twice_. And he wasn’t accepted by his own pack because…

Because he was kind of an asshole who had no idea how to fit in with a pack.

And now he was going to lose Tony. 

Because after today…

“Damn,” he muttered. Stephen looked through the window that held the seal of the Eye of Agamotto and saw darkness. It was definitely late, which meant Tony had been out of his doctor’s appointment for hours.

He raced to the library to find his phone.

“Hey, Doctor Strange—whoa!”

“Peter? What’s wrong—oh.”

He could only imagine how he looked, covered in sulfur, his robes singed and smelling like a rotten egg. Peter held his hand over his nose for a moment before he grinned and bore it. 

“Mr. Stark called me a few hours ago to see if I knew where you were because he couldn’t find you but he said it wasn’t important even though he sounded really upset so I thought that maybe I should—”

“It’s fine, Peter,” Stephen said, before Peter talked till he was blue in the face. He picked up his phone and saw three missed texts and seven missed calls.

**Tony:**

**Hey, Doc. I’m out. Call me.**

Ten minutes later, another message.

**Tony:**

**You too busy for me, honey?**

Stephen’s heart broke at that one. As if Stephen wouldn’t put down anything for Tony, unless it was literally the end of the world. 

Which it had been.

After that Tony had started calling.

An hour ago, he’d texted:

**Hey, now I’m getting worried. Can you text back, even if you’re busy?**

Stephen sighed, and his shoulders fell. The one thing that was truly important to him today, the one thing he couldn’t miss and he’d missed it. He could only imagine how devastated Tony must feel right now, and Stephen wasn’t with him.

“Hey, Doctor Strange, are you okay?”

There was no way he could confide in Peter. He was just a child, despite his calling as Spider-Man. Stephen couldn’t lay such a burden on him.

“Fine, Peter.”

Peter reached out and laid a hand on his arm. He bit his lip and gave him what Stephen could only call puppy eyes. 

“You don’t look fine. Is there anything I can do?”

There was nothing anyone could do, including Stephen. But the heavy weight of the day was dragging him down, and Stephen wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand it.

A part of Stephen wanted so badly to reach out, to take what comfort Peter could offer. He wouldn’t have to talk, he knew. Peter hugged Tony and the rest of the pack all the time. It wouldn’t be awkward, and Peter wouldn’t think less of him for it. The faint scent of concerned beta was proof enough that Peter truly did care.

But it was so difficult to reach out, even when it was all he needed. That same uncertainty held him back.

“I’m fine. Just very tired. There was an emergency at Kamar-Taj. That’s where I was all day,” he said.

“Oh,” Peter said, taking his hand away. 

Even after enduring the fires of hell, Stephen’s arm felt cold after he pulled away.

On the table where he and Wong had been reading sat a card game and Peter’s backpack with his books still open.

Stephen felt even worse. Peter hadn’t come just to check on Stephen. He’d needed help as well. “Did you have time to study? Do you…need help?”

“Ah, no,” Peter said, then put his book and game away. “I figured it out. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Stephen nodded.

“I guess I’d better get home then,” Peter said and headed for the door. “It’s late.”

Something occurred to Stephen just before he stepped out. “How did you get in?”

Peter looked over his shoulder like Stephen had asked the most ridiculous question he’d ever heard. “You’re my pack,” Peter said. “The Sanctum knows that.”

Then he waved and walked out the door, leaving Stephen to his spiraling thoughts.

*

He had just enough strength to form one more portal back to Avengers Tower. He stepped out into the bottom floor lobby and took the elevator up to his and Tony’s penthouse. 

It was past midnight. Hopefully Tony would be asleep. He’d been getting tired so much quicker these days and still pushed himself so much. Stephen imagined dragging himself into a shower just to get the awful smell off him, then crawling into bed with Tony.

Let this day be over with.

Not that tomorrow would be any better. No, tomorrow would be the day they’d both been dreading. It would be the beginning of the end. The day he’d lose Tony. 

He might as well be losing his entire world.

He prayed he’d be able to at least have a few hours’ sleep before he had to face the inevitable. Just enough to recharge, to get some strength back to face what was coming. The Cloak petted his face and wrapped tighter around him as the elevator doors opened onto their floor.

The lights came on as Stephen stepped inside.

Tony was sitting on the sofa in the living room, elbows on his knees as he slowly looked up at Stephen. His eyes were red-rimmed and his hands shook. He looked rough.

_Of course he did._

The day had been even more devastating for him. 

God, he’d been alone for hours. Stephen hoped maybe Rhodey or Pepper had come by, someone so Tony wouldn’t have been so alone. 

But the text message he’d received said a lot. The prognosis had been dire, and Tony was sitting here, by himself in a dark room. Stephen wanted nothing more than to run to him, even exhausted as he was. Wrap him in his arms and never let go. 

But he hadn’t been here when Tony needed him. What if Tony didn’t want him now?

Whatever Tony was thinking, it didn’t stop him from standing and coming to give Stephen a closer look. 

“Are you okay?” Tony asked.

 _Compared to what?_ “Yes,” Stephen said.

Stephen wasn’t sure what he looked like, but Tony looked even more concerned than Peter had. His singed robes and soot-covered face must have looked extremely alarming because Tony ran his hands over him, making sure he touched every part to see for himself Stephen was alright.

Eventually, he asked, “Is the threat handled?” 

There was no way to answer that question tonight. Stephen shrugged.

“ _Stephen,_ ” Tony said, and the faint scent of distressed alpha invaded even Stephen’s dulled beta senses over the smell of sulfur. “Do we need to assemble?”

“No,” Stephen said.

Tony examined his face for a moment then nodded. Without another word, he turned and walked back into their bedroom.

He might as well have punched Stephen in the gut. Watching Tony walk away burned Stephen from the inside in a way that the flames of Surtur couldn’t. The words were halfway out of his mouth but he couldn’t make them leave.

_Are you alright? What did the doctor say? What’s going to happen next? Please, tell me you’re alright!_

It didn’t matter that there had been a world-ending catastrophe. Tony had needed him, and Stephen hadn’t been there. He considered what cleaning spells he had the strength to use because he had no desire to disturb Tony after what he must have gone through today.

Then he heard the shower come on.

Tony walked back into the living room, his eyes still red, and looking at least as exhausted as Stephen felt. One look at Stephen’s face and Tony gave a sad little smile, then took Stephen’s hand and walked with him to the shower.

If the Cloak hadn’t been holding him up, Stephen might have fallen to his knees.

Once they got to the bathroom, the Cloak removed itself from Stephen’s shoulders and started the long process of self-cleaning. Tony unbuckled Stephen’s boots and helped him step out of his pants. 

He hadn’t expected this. Stephen felt Tony’s love with every pass he made at undoing Stephen’s belts, for every layer of clothing he removed. Every time he ran a hand over newly exposed skin, making sure Stephen was whole and unharmed.

When he was finally naked, Tony took him in, a desperation in his eyes, like every look might be his last. He smelled distraught, his sorrow apparent even to Stephen’s lesser senses. He wanted to grab Tony, to hold him close and pretend everything was going to be okay.

But he was so tired. All he wanted to do was reach out, but he didn’t know how to begin.

Instead, Tony led him into the shower and rolled up his sleeves.

He washed the soot and sulfur from Stephen’s body, his love and devotion clear with every stroke and more than Stephen could have ever hoped for. 

And all this after receiving the worst news of his life. Something he’d been dreading for twenty years, something that would upend their lives. And still, he cared for Stephen.

“Tony, I—”

“Shh,” Tony whispered. “Let me take care of you, honey.”

“But—”

“Shh.”

It was too much. There, with water that would hide him, Stephen allowed himself to break. Only a few tears while Tony was busy with his hair, just enough to stop himself from sobbing.

Tony must have felt his body shudder because he stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He held on until the water started to grow cold, and then turned it off and led Stephen back to their bedroom. 

They dried themselves but didn’t bother with clothes. This was normally Stephen’s favorite part of the day. The time he could finally curl around Tony, finally seek comfort in his arms.

He wasn’t sure he was allowed now. 

“Are you alright?” Stephen finally asked. The Cloak came over—fresh and clean—and draped itself over them. 

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow,” Tony said, then reached out.

“What did the doctor say?”

Tony was silent for a moment, then wrapped himself around Stephen, pulling him close and rubbing his nose against his neck.

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Hold me.”

Stephen closed his eyes, then shifted his hips so he could wrap himself around Tony. He shouldn’t have had to ask. 

Stephen reached out, let himself hold Tony and be held by him. His aching muscles finally relaxed, pieces of him unwinding that he hadn’t known were tense. He held Tony close, told him with the strength of his body wrapped around him that he loved him, that he wasn’t letting go.  
He’d spent the entire day sure he was going to lose this, and he still might. But laying there, the only place he felt safe and whole, he swore to himself he wouldn’t let it happen. 

There, wrapped around Tony, trying his hardest to give off a calming scent, Stephen swore to himself he wasn’t going to lose him. Regardless of the prognosis, whatever would happen, he would keep this. He wasn’t giving this up.

“I love you,” he whispered, though his voice was shaking.

Tony shivered but he held on tighter. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three has a good talk between Tony and Stephen and more smut! Plus...other things. :D 
> 
> Updates will be on Saturdays. See you next week!
> 
> If you'd like, follow me on [tumblr](https://atypical-snowman.tumblr.com).
> 
> Or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/atypicalsnowma1).


	3. Mixing Need and Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter warning: rough sex**
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's left comments and kudos. I read and appreciate every single one, so thank you so much. I love this little story, and I'm happy people are reading.
> 
> Warnings for rough sex in this chapter, but Tony and Stephen finally get somewhere. 
> 
> Thank you to foxglove_fiction for being an amazing beta and sounding board and silent_serendipity for grammar scrubbing and encouragement. You're both amazing!

Stephen woke up slowly.

His mind still hazy from sleep, he reached out towards Tony for his morning cuddle, but his arm wrapped around a pillow instead. The Cloak bundled itself tighter around him, but Tony’s side of the bed was empty and cold. Reality that had been slow moving blindsided him, the events of the day before hitting him like an icy blast.

The penthouse was silent, not even the sound of Tony puttering at the kitchen table breaking the deafening silence. Stephen put on some sweatpants and an old t-shirt and walked out to see for himself. 

The entire floor was empty. 

His mind immediately leapt to the worst case scenario. Was Tony alright? Surely Friday would have woken him if there had been a medical emergency. Or maybe Tony had already left him. He’d said they would talk in the morning, but had Tony decided against it? It was possible he’d decided on a course of action and didn’t bother to talk it out with Stephen.

Just as Stephen was about to panic the elevator doors opened, and Tony stepped out with two plates in hand.

“Hey,” he said, not meeting Stephen’s eyes as he put down a plate of food in front of him. “It was Cap’s day to make breakfast, so scrambled eggs and bacon.” Tony passed him a fork and gestured for him to start eating. 

Normally Stephen found Tony’s alpha tendency to provide cute, if not admirable. It was a way Tony showed Stephen how much he truly loved him. Now, all he wanted was answers.

“What did the doctor say?” he asked.

The fork scraped across Tony’s plate. Stephen felt the sound in his teeth and in his head, setting it pounding before this awful conversation even began.

“Pretty much what we thought he’d say,” Tony said, his eyes still on his plate.

It was too much. All the worry burned within him, the way he’d agonized over what was about to happen. Stephen pounded his fist on the table, wincing and biting his lip at the pain that flared with his knee-jerk reaction.

“Stephen! Doc, I know you’re upset but you can’t—”

“What did the doctor say?!” Stephen shouted.

Tony shrank back in his chair, and Stephen burned with shame. The scent of distressed alpha assaulted Stephen’s scenes where it had been faint before. 

He had done that. 

There was just the slightest shake to Tony’s hands that hadn’t been there before. He dropped his fork and looked down to his lap, his eyes still avoiding Stephen’s as he began to speak.

“Tony, I—“

“He gave me another treatment, but… He doesn’t think it’s going to work. I don’t either. Every time I’ve taken one I’ve felt the effects immediately. Less and less as the years went on, but this time… Nothing. Medicine and tech are no longer an option.”

Knowing something was coming and being confronted with reality were two different things entirely. Like a fool, Stephen thought he was ready to hear this. Instead he felt like he’d been plunged into ice water, unable to come up for air.

He felt like vomiting. Like running into their room and hiding under the covers on their bed and never coming out again. The Cloak curled around his hands to keep his fists from balling, every muscle in his body tensed and ready to fight.

Stephen felt his eyes well with tears. He wanted to reach out to Tony, to comfort him and be comforted, but he couldn’t. The space between them felt too big.

“What are we going to do?” he asked.

Tony put his face in his hands and took a deep breath that came out in a wheeze. Stephen’s hand inched forward, but he took it back before Tony looked up.

His eyes were red-rimmed as he put his hands out and said, “I don’t want to die.”

“No,” Stephen said, because of course Tony couldn’t die. Not when there was a means to save him. “No, you’re not going to die.”

Which meant there was only one option left.

“You’re going to have to bond with an omega,” Stephen said, his voice hoarse.

Tony nodded. “Yeah.”

“And I…what? What do you expect from me?” Stephen asked. Because Tony couldn’t die. Stephen refused to live in a world where there was no Tony Stark. But this had been weighing on his mind so long, he couldn’t stand another minute of not knowing what Tony would do.

And even though he’d known this conversation had been coming for so long, he was still of two minds. 

On one hand, he knew that Tony needed to bond with an omega in order to survive. There was no way around it. And a bond between an alpha and an omega went deeper than any marriage did. 

A bond meant knowing each other’s feelings, sensing each other’s happiness and grief. Having a constant emotional connection to another human being. Tony would have all that with a person who wasn’t Stephen.

And Tony needed it to live.

That was on one hand. But on the other, Stephen had vowed to himself not to give up Tony, that Tony was his for as long as they both wanted it.

“I don’t—I don’t expect anything from you, Stephen,” Tony said.

“Bullshit,” Stephen hissed, his anger erupting. “What do you want from me, Tony? Just tell me. How is this going to work?”

Tony finally met his eyes over the table. “Do you want this to work?”

“Of course I do!” Stephen shouted. “I love you! I never loved anyone like I love you. But how do we make this work? You’ll be bonded to another person.”

Like a switch was flicked, Tony threw his hands into the air in exasperation. “Because I have to or I’ll die! I don’t _want_ another person!” Tony shouted, his chair screeching as he stood. “Do you think this is something only happening to you? Because guess what? _I don’t want anyone else!_ There’s never been anyone like you, Doc. All I’ve ever wanted was you.”

Stephen scoffed because that couldn’t be true. “All you’ve ever wanted was some average beta?”

“No, you,” Tony said, grabbing Stephen by his biceps, meeting his eyes and holding him. “You, Stephen Strange. The man who saved my life and made it worth living.”

Stephen glared and tried to pull away, but Tony held on. “If you want to stay with me out of some misguided sense of obligation you can forget it,” Stephen said. “Consider the debt paid.”

Tony’s eyes teared up, like something Stephen had said made him incredibly sad. “I’m not talking about Siberia. Or Thanos. You make everything bright, Doc. You challenge me and you listen to me.” A tear rolled down Tony’s cheek, but Stephen still couldn’t break his grasp to wipe it away. “You’re my partner. My equal in everything.”

Stephen had to acknowledge that was true, at least. Where they might not be brilliant in the exact same ways, he and Tony had become friends in part because they challenged each other. That friendship had grown into something unexpected, something Stephen cherished.

But that didn’t mean it was what Tony needed.

“And you’ve never found an omega to fit the bill?”

Tony rolled his eyes and finally released Stephen. “No, I haven’t. You realize omegas are people, right? And like people, they can be annoying or assholes or boring or stupid or selfish and no! No, in all the world I’ve only ever found one person I’ve wanted, one person who completes me and that’s you!”

Stephen’s throat burned and his voice shook as he said, “Oh, please. There are parts of you I can’t touch. We have to keep track of how often you fuck me, you always have to be so careful with me. There are things you need that I can’t give you. What happens when you’re bonded with someone who can?”

“Sex!?” Tony shouted, looking like Stephen had surprised him by saying the most idiotic thing he’d ever heard. “You think sex has _anything_ to do with this? Cause honey, I’ve had sex with omegas. Omegas I didn’t give a damn about, and I’ll take sex with you any day of the week and twice on Sunday.” He walked up to Stephen and took his face in his hands. “What I need, you give. Everything, Doc.”

It was like Tony had taken an axe to every carefully constructed wall Stephen had built. The tears that had been steadily building finally came out as sobs, and Stephen allowed himself to fall into Tony’s arms.

There was no point in hiding anymore. “I can’t be what you need,” he said into Tony’s shoulder. 

“Yes, you already are,” Tony said, holding on.

“Don’t lie to me. I see you,” Stephen said. Because of all the times he knew he should have reached out but didn’t. He just didn’t know if Tony felt it too.

Tony rubbed Stephen’s back and pulled away. “Yeah okay. One thing,” he said. “Just one, since we’re cleaning house.” Stephen prepared himself for the worst. “Can I hold you more? I get scared too, you know? I know you’re not the most tactile person, but sometimes I just need to hold you and—”

He was cut off as Stephen fell onto him, wrapping himself around Tony again. And this time, he was never letting go.

Every hesitation, every fear left him. All this time when he’d been afraid to reach out, he hadn’t only been denying himself.

“Yes,” Stephen hissed, then kissed him. “I’m sorry. Yes. I’ve been a fool, but I’m not giving you up,” Stephen cried. Tony wrapped his arms around him and _squeezed_. “Not to some omega. You’re mine, and I’m yours. And some evolutionary holdover isn’t going to take you away from me.”

Tony moaned and wrapped his hands around Stephen’s thighs and lifted. The show of strength shouldn’t have surprised Stephen, but he let himself be amazed as Tony walked the both of them back to their bedroom and threw Stephen on their bed. 

The Cloak flew off just before Stephen landed on his back, giving Tony room to rip Stephen’s shirt off and push down his pants.

“Why are your legs so damn long?” Tony asked, scooting backwards to get Stephen completely naked.

“Someone has to reach the top shelf,” Stephen said, then lifted Tony’s shirt off as well. A moment later, they were both naked. 

He ran his fingers down Tony’s side and knew they needed this. There was some raw need inside Stephen, something that had to know Tony wouldn’t leave him. Tony needed to know Stephen would stand by him, no matter how difficult it would get.

Even if their lives were about to get far more complicated.

Stephen kissed Tony like there would be no tomorrow, like he needed to give everything he could today. He tried to pour all his love and devotion into every touch, every caress. 

“Doc,” Tony said, pulling away for a moment. Stephen tried to kiss him again, but Tony put a hand on his chest. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know,” Stephen said, and he believed it.

Tony shook his head. “Then stop kissing me like you’re going to lose me,” he said, then kissed him again, this time gentle and slow. “Cause you’re not.”

Nodding his head, Stephen laced their fingers together. Even his shaking hands could pick up the slight tremors in Tony’s. Those symptoms would leave soon, and Tony would be healthy again.

Because of a bond with an omega.

“I just wish—” Stephen whispered, but didn’t know how to finish that sentence.

Tony smiled sadly and kissed him again. “I know. Me too.”

Then there was no more talking. Stephen let his legs fall open, prepared for Tony’s insistence that they couldn’t, that he would hurt him. 

“Honey, it’s still too soon.”

“I don’t care,” Stephen said, reaching for the bottle of lubricant. “I really, _really_ don’t care. I need this.” Then he thrust the bottle into Tony’s hands.

Tony seemed uncertain for a moment before he nodded. “Yeah, okay, but slowly. I’m serious, Stephen.” Still, he put the bottle down on the bed and continued to show Stephen exactly how much he loved him.

Tony’s hands shook as he let his fingertips give feather-light touches down Stephen’s chest, pressing kisses along his neck as he slowly moved downward. He rubbed his cheek against Stephen’s stomach, his hands slowly running down his outer thighs before moving inside.

Tony tongued his nipple for a moment, then pulled back. Silently, he cupped Stephen’s face in his hands, his eyes asking a silent question. It was then Stephen realized he was shaking, so moved he’d completely forgot about participation. He pushed at Tony’s shoulders to allow Stephen to show his own love, but Tony wouldn’t budge.

“Just…let me, okay, Doc? Call it a dumb alpha thing, but I just need this,” Tony said. He placed kisses down below Stephen’s navel, letting his tongue trace a line straight to his cock.

With one hand, Tony handled Stephen’s shaft, placing a kiss on the head. With the other hand, he grabbed the bottle and opened it. Stephen shivered as Tony let his finger drift lower, and began the _irritatingly_ slow process of opening Stephen.

“I’m not going to break if you go a little—ah! A little faster, Tony,” Stephen said, letting his legs fall open a bit more.

“Still not risking hurting you,” Tony said, then put his mouth over Stephen’s cock and sucked.

“Alphas don’t have thicker fingers!” Stephen shouted, just as Tony slipped a finger in and began to stretch him. 

“Shh,” Tony said, letting his finger develop a rhythm while he placed a kiss on Stephen’s inner thigh. “Let me do this right.”

He slipped another finger in, Stephen’s body welcoming the intrusion as he felt himself fall deeper into the pillows. Tony spent an agonizing amount of time preparing Stephen with three and then four fingers, before he felt he was ready.

“I love you," Tony said, lacing their fingers together. “Only you, Stephen,” he said, then the head of Tony’s cock slowly began to enter Stephen’s body. 

Taking an alpha’s cock always felt overwhelming, like Stephen couldn’t breathe for a moment. Tony always seemed to know when he could move deeper, some reaction in Stephen’s body letting him know it was okay.

He wrapped his legs around Tony as he slowly rolled his hips and settled into a rhythm. 

“I love you so much, baby,” Tony said sweetly. He kissed his cheeks and his ears, his neck, every part he could reach. 

And the only thought that came to Stephen’s mind was, some other person gets to have this. At least once. Some other person would get to have Tony in their bed. Maybe it wouldn’t be as loving, but that omega would get to have Tony in a way Stephen never could.

Right now, Tony had completely restrained himself. He was completely controlled, only giving Stephen what _he_ thought Stephen could handle. 

Because Stephen was a beta.

Everything that was wrong in his life was because he was a beta. If he was an omega, Tony wouldn’t have to bond to another human being. He wouldn’t have his heart known to someone who _wasn’t Stephen._

And the sorcerers of Kamar-Taj. He didn’t care so much about not being taken seriously, but if he was an omega he’d have the power to banish Surtur or any other demon that tried to take over the Earth. 

“Harder,” Stephen said, fueled by his own inner rage. “I’m not going to break, Tony.”

“I know you’re not, honey, but—ow! Doc!”

Tony held a hand to his neck where Stephen had nipped him. He let go of Tony and motioned for him to get out of him, carefully. 

Then he got on his hands and knees.

“I want to know this part of you,” he said, his voice hoarse with want. “I want all of you, including the alpha.”

There was the smallest amount of blood on Tony’s neck, right where his scent gland was. He covered it with a sheet until it stopped bleeding. “We’ve been over this. I could hurt you, and I won’t do that.”

Stephen spun around and tackled Tony to the bed, spreading him out under him and biting him again.

 _“I want all of you,”_ Stephen said, his voice low. “I don’t deserve to have less of you just because I’m a beta. Just once, let me have it all.”

Tony looked lost, like Stephen was asking him to go against every instinct to protect he had.

There was an internal battle being fought behind Tony’s eyes before he said, “Okay. But you’re letting me take care of you afterwards. And tomorrow!”

“Yes,” Stephen said, though that was hardly a threat. He was already looking forward to a day of being cared for by Tony. “Now get over here and fuck me.”

Gentle fingers grazed his hips, slowly ghosting the skin right above his cock. Still being more careful than Stephen wanted, Tony pushed the head of his cock inside Stephen, keeping his thrusts shallow. 

_No._

Stephen slammed his hips backwards, taking more of Tony's cock than he ever had before. He let out a low, guttural groan as he felt himself stretch, then squeezed. 

“Fuck! Doc!”

Tony seemed to take the hint. Instead of checking if Stephen was alright, he grabbed his hips and started a far deeper and faster pace than he had before. 

This is what Stephen had been missing. And knowing Tony, what he would continue to miss for the rest of their lives. It was a miracle Tony was being as rough as he was, but Stephen needed him to truly let go.

“Harder,” Stephen said, pushing back with every thrust, feeling Tony lose a little more control with every move of his hips.

“Stephen…” Tony whispered, and Stephen heard that wheeze again. That horrible rattle that couldn’t get rid of.

_Because he was a beta._

And in that moment, Stephen wanted the power to heal and bond with Tony. And the access to magic to help guard his pack and protect his order. He needed it, with everything he was.

“Bite me,” Stephen hissed through a groan. “Tony, bite me.”

“What?” Tony said, like he was half out of his mind with lust. “No, Doc. You don’t even have a scent gland.”

“Tony!” Stephen shouted and squeezed around Tony’s cock. “I need this. Please.” 

Because he did. Just for a moment, let him pretend he could be everything that the people he loved and cared for needed him to be. 

Tony wrapped a hand around his cock, kissed the juncture where his neck and shoulder met, and bit _hard_.

“Ah!” Stephen shouted, feeling Tony’s teeth break the skin. The pain was beautiful, and Stephen gripped his hands and wanted— _wished_ —to be able to help.

Tony pumped his cock until Stephen came with a shout. Tony didn’t let up, digging his nails into Stephen’s hips as he came inside him. 

“Oh, God,” Tony said, his voice shaking as he gently lowered Stephen to their bed. “Okay, hang on, Doc. It’s not that bad. Wait, let me.” 

A gentle tongue lapped at the bite, Tony’s saliva encouraging the healing process that worked between alphas and omegas, but maybe not alphas and betas. 

Stephen didn’t say a word though. The pain was nothing compared to the bone-deep satisfaction he felt. He just laid there and let Tony take care of him, adjusting his pillows, running gentle hands down his thighs.

“Okay, I think that’s better. I’m gonna get the first aid kit, just sit tight.”

Stephen hummed and snuggled into the bed. Now, just moments later, he realized it had been a stupid thing to do. Taking Tony’s bite wouldn’t do a damn thing. But the part of him that had felt so uncertain of where he stood with Tony was gone. The Cloak came back in the room and petted his cheeks inquisitively. Stephen smiled at it and gave it a hug. 

“I’m good,” he said. “I feel…” Stephen didn’t quite have a word for how he felt. Tony finally letting go and biting Stephen had been exactly what he needed. 

His body tingled and his neck felt warm, but not burning. He registered Tony puttering in the background, looking for antiseptic, but Stephen wasn’t worried. 

Warm, steady hands turned him around, and Tony finally cleaned and bandaged his neck. Then he checked for any damage done to his body, but Tony had always done an amazing job in caring for him.

“Tony,” Stephen said, opening up his arms. “I’m fine. Come here.” This is what Tony had said he wanted, wasn’t it? He wanted to hold Stephen more. 

“Oh, honey, Stephen,” Tony said, falling into their bed and Stephen’s arms. “You’re amazing. You know that? God, I’ve never experienced anything like it.”

That felt too good to be true, like sex with Stephen shouldn’t compare to sex with an omega. But Tony’s eyes were warm, and his hands were firm, and Stephen believed him.

“Mine,” Stephen said, and gently nipped him again.

Tony laughed and fell into bed beside him. “Yours.”

As Stephen rested in Tony’s arms, he felt open and vulnerable in a way he never had before. Just as he was drifting to sleep, he felt something. Some faint suggestion of magic, a light touch across his soul. He lifted himself up with an elbow—wincing at the bite on his neck—and looked around the room.

But the touch had felt harmless, and warm, like coming home. The Cloak caressed his check in a show of affection. Letting the odd sensation leave his mind, Stephen fell back into Tony’s arms and a much-needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and there's the bite. 
> 
> I feel like in every fic I write I have to get them on solid ground before I can upend their world. I'm just beginning to write chapter six, which means I'm still ahead. Next chapter will be next Saturday. Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like, follow me on [tumblr](https://atypical-snowman.tumblr.com).
> 
> Or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/atypicalsnowma1).


	4. Provide and Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented or left kudos on the last chapter. I really love writing this story, and it means so much when people say they're enjoying it. 
> 
> Last chapter had angst, rough sex, and a bite. This chapter is much softer. Alternate title for this chapter: Cuddle Time. There's also a small reference to my other fic, whatever souls are made of, but it's little. I just had to borrow an aspect of the Cloak's personality because I loved that Cloak so much. <3

A throbbing pain in his neck woke Stephen this time.

He hissed, his shaking hand reaching out to his neck out of instinct before the Cloak grabbed it. Turning his head a bit helped to ease the pain as Stephen remembered exactly what had happened earlier this morning.

“Oh, Doc,” Tony said, laying a gentle hand on his neck. “Is it bad? God, I shouldn’t have done that. That was stupid.”

“No,” Stephen grunted, then reached out. Unlike the last time he’d woken, Tony was here now. And Stephen knew he was staying. He’d take a little physical pain over the agony of uncertainty any day. “No, I’m fine. Stop blaming yourself. I wanted this.”

“Yeah, but I’m the one who did it,” Tony said. “Hang on, and I’ll go grab some ice.”

He hurried to the kitchen while Stephen took stock of his body, which had decided to remind him that not only was he not an omega, he also wasn’t twenty anymore. 

“Here,” Tony said, gently applying an ice pack. “How’s that?”

Stephen moaned. There was no way the ice could work fast enough. “Do you have to get up?”

The faint scent of concerned alpha drifted in the room, and Tony shook his head and got back under the covers. “Say the word and I’m yours all day.”

Stephen looked at the clock. It was late morning now. He needed to be back at Kamar-Taj to inspect the portal, needed to check in with Wong. He should probably text Peter.

“Not the whole day,” Stephen said, letting himself curl around Tony with a grunt. “Give me an hour. What do you have to do?”

Tony was silent for a moment and pulled Stephen’s head to his chest. “Talk to my attorney. Attorneys. Or just, like, the army of lawyers that are about to lay siege against the tower.”

Stephen’s heart sank in his chest, but he pulled himself together. The faint rattle in Tony’s chest drove home the point that this wasn’t about Stephen. 

_It’s not about you._

“Ah,” he said. Tony had made a promise, and Stephen believed him. Tony had been so strong this entire time, it was time for Stephen to step up. “It’s going to be alright. I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

Stephen’s pillow left him, Tony twisting around on the bed and looking down on him with softness in his eyes. Like there had been something hesitant there before, some defense Tony had created for himself that suddenly left him. Something had shifted so that even holding Tony felt different. The light of late morning sun shined brightly, illuminating everything that was between them and driving away the darkness. Stephen knew he’d finally said the right thing.

Tony let his chin rest on Stephen’s other shoulder, then squeezed and _exhaled_.

Definitely the right thing.

“I never should have doubted you,” Stephen whispered.

The gentle hands stopped for a moment, then continued their petting. “I can understand why you did, but yeah. I’m a lot of things, honey, but I haven’t been the love ‘em and leave ‘em type for a long time now.”

“I’m sorry,” Stephen said softly. 

“Well, luckily I’m an extremely forgiving alpha, but best watch yourself next time.”

They lay together like that for a while longer, ignoring their responsibilities for just a bit longer, just to stay together.

“You hungry?” Tony asked. “I had a piece of bacon on the way up, but I’m starving.”

“Mmm. Do you have time to eat?”

“Ugh, probably not. You could go beg some scraps from the Early Birds. Sam is probably making lunch right now.”

The reminder of _what else_ had happened yesterday came roaring back into Stephen’s mind. He’d been so upset, so angry and he’d taken it out on his pack like a child.

“Stephen?” 

“I may have…acted out yesterday.”

“Yeah. Steve said something, but he was mostly concerned.” Tony slid down so Stephen was forced to look him in the eye for the conversation they were about to have. “We’ve definitely had our problems in the past, but Steve really is a good alpha, especially considering he wasn’t born one. He cares about his pack.” 

“I realize that," Stephen said. He drummed his fingers on Tony’s bicep. “It’s…difficult.”

Tony looked at Stephen with a more cautious eye. “Has he…done something?”

The desire to just sweep it under the rug was so strong, but like Tony had said, they should clean house. And he didn’t want to hide any longer.

“No,” Stephen said. “No, he’s fine. The problem isn’t him. It’s me. I have no idea how to function in a pack.”

Tony stilled and stayed quiet, waiting for Stephen to continue. 

“I’ve never had a pack before. Growing up my family was all betas, like most people. I didn’t grow up with any alphas or omegas so betas were just…people to me. Which, yes, I now know is very beta-normative.”

“Yeah, very.”

“It’s easy to blame it on living in a small town, but I moved to New York for college. I still didn’t know many alphas or omegas, and I was never in a pack. People talk about the death of the traditional pack dynamic. Well, they’re right. I don’t know my place in the pack. What do betas do?”

Instead of being irritated or annoyed, Tony smiled and ran a hand through his hair. “Betas teach,” Tony said softly. “They teach, they build, they create. They contribute to the pack in a different way than alphas and omegas, but they’re extremely important. Even in ancient times, betas still made up the bulk of the pack. You were a doctor, Doc.”

“Still am.”

“Sorry, honey,” Tony said and kissed his cheek. “What I mean is, being a doctor is a classic beta thing. You created new procedures, you revolutionized neurosurgery. You created.”

Stephen huffed. He couldn’t be a neurosurgeon now, so what good did that do?

“Everyone provides for the pack in a different way. Alphas protect the pack physically. We provide. Omegas are more empathetic. They care for individuals in the pack.”

“Emotionally?” Stephen asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Tony said. “But I’ve also seen omegas get really scary if someone went after one of their own. Fiction has it totally wrong. Omegas protect, just not always the way we think they do.”

“Yeah,” Stephen said absently. “I do feel the need to protect my pack, I’m just not sure how to go about it.

“And Kamar-Taj. They’ve never fully accepted me. The Avengers are the first time I’ve ever had a pack, and I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Neither do they.”

Stephen stared at Tony in disbelief. 

“No, really. The first time we came together, we were nothing like a pack. Not even an unhealthy pack. We were just two alphas and a handful of betas who were thrown together and forced to fight a common enemy. It was only after Siberia…that whole thing and Thanos that we really came together.”

A part of him had known that. He’d been friends with Tony before Siberia, and known the Avengers had lived separate lives. 

“What changed?”

“Honestly," Tony said, and leaned back like he was really considering the question. “For me, I think it was you. I love Pepper, but she was more my friend and definitely not my mate like you are. It takes a lot of courage to accept a pack, especially after everything that happened.

“I don’t think I would have been brave enough to trust them if you weren’t right beside me the entire way.”

“I—” Stephen hadn’t thought of it like that before. He’d known that Tony had been heartbroken after Siberia, and that their pack was created from the ashes of the old Avengers. 

But he hadn’t considered why it had been different for Tony this time. 

“I’d never even considered that,” Stephen said. “But I feel the same. I trust them. With my life. It’s everything else that’s the hard part.”

Tony kissed him. “Yeah. It’ll come, Doc. Really. And do me a favor? Cut Steve a little slack. The serum really did a number on him. He wasn’t born an alpha, but now he’s one of two and he’s trying.”

Stephen hadn’t really considered what Steve had gone through when he’d taken the serum. It must have been a difficult adjustment, suddenly becoming an alpha when he’d been a beta all his life. The changes must have been terrifying.

“I’ll try. I want this to work,” Stephen said. The Avengers weren’t just Tony’s pack, they were his too.

“Thank you,” Tony said. “I know it’s weird. Being an alpha in a world of betas is weird. The world isn’t really set up for us anymore. Which is why I’m so glad to have you and our pack. It’s like…”

“What? What is it like?” Because Tony had never spoken about how he felt as an alpha before. Aside from what Alpha Syndrome was doing to his body.

“It’s like having this constant drive to protect the pack, protect your mate. Provide. Constantly making sure everyone isn’t just okay. Are they happy? Do they have everything they want?” Tony laid back on his pillow. “I know it’s weird, but I’m really grateful for Steve. Because I can’t be with everyone the way he can.”

“And he can’t provide the way you can.”

“Exactly. It works.”

And Stephen had condescended to think Tony’s desire to provide was ‘cute.’ What more had he missed while thinking of Tony being an alpha only as something that was driving them apart and hurting Tony?

“Seriously, I think we’re all still adjusting a little. And I’m glad he’s here. I handle the ‘provide’ part, and he’s got ‘protect.’ But if you don’t like how he’s protecting you, say something to him. Don’t just keep it bottled up. Okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Stephen said. He looked at the time, then immediately regretted it. “We really should get up.”

“Ugh, yeah.” Tony slid from the bed and went to run the shower. 

Stephen rolled out of bed and immediately onto the floor.

His entire body was openly rebelling. His ass was a little sore, but his thighs were on fire and it felt like spikes were being driven into his lower back. “Son of a—fuck!” 

“Honey? You okay?”

“Oh, fuck you,” Stephen groaned from the floor. “And your cock too.”

“Ah, hell,” Tony hissed and ran over to Stephen’s side of the bed. “Is it bad? What should I do? Oh, wait!” he said, grabbing Stephen’s bracelets from the side table. “Maybe these will help?”

“No, the pain isn’t in my hands for once!” Stephen shouted.

“Okay, I’m running the tub. Do you want a bath bomb—”

Stephen managed to throw a pillow in response.

*

Half an hour later, the Cloak helped Stephen into a fresh tunic and a new set of boots. His body was still sore but no longer aching. The fabric of his tunic felt so soft against his skin, softer than it ever had before. “Is this a new tunic?”

The Cloak shook its lapels.

Stephen lifted an eyebrow. “Did you sacrifice some of your fabric softener for it?”

The Cloak looked scandalized. Stephen laughed, but put the tunic on, appreciating whatever the change was that had his clothes feeling so soft.

He limped down to the Common Floor to see if he could beg for scraps from Sam.

It was late enough in the morning that there were a few people already eating lunch. Scott and Wanda were playing video games in the living room while Natasha gave sarcastic commentary. Sam was making a plate of sandwiches that had Stephen’s mouth watering. 

“Any chance I could have one of those?”

Sam was cutting up a tomato so red it matched the Cloak. It felt like it had been ages since he had a quick lunch with Wong yesterday.

“I don’t know, Doc. My sandwiches are in high demand,” Sam said with a smile before he looked up and took one look at Stephen. The smile fell off his face, replaced instantly with shock and anger. “What the hell happened to you?”

The game was instantly paused. Natasha jumped over the sofa, her eyes going straight to Stephen’s neck. He knew he looked bad. After the day he had yesterday, he was bound to look terrible. And though he felt far more certain in his relationship with Tony and relieved in general, physically he felt awful. 

He was still exhausted, he was certain he still smelled a little like sulfur, and parts of his hair had been singed off. 

“My God, what did he do to you?” Natasha asked in a fierce whisper.

Oh, right. He also had a great big bite on his neck and he was obviously limping. There was no question as to what had happened.

Natasha immediately got on the comms to the Vishanti only knew who, while Sam put down that extremely juicy looking tomato and helped Stephen sit in a chair.

“No, thank you,” Stephen said, dodging. “I think I’d rather stand.”

“Are you okay, Stephen?” Wanda asked.

“Yeah, you look…not good, man,” said Scott.

“Okay, first,” Sam said, talking slowly and in a soft voice. “Are you alright? Do you need medical attention?”

“Medical—” Stephen rolled his eyes. “I need a sandwich!” So the Avengers thought Tony was abusing him and were now going into protective pack mode. Lovely.

Sam gave him a hard look but grabbed one of the sandwiches and handed it over. Stephen fell on it like a starving man. Sam really did make the best. 

All eyes were on him, while Stephen could only roll his.

“It was completely consensual. _Truly._ Tony got the bad news we knew he was going to get yesterday and then…” Stephen waved a hand in the air, trying to hide his wince. 

“Then he forgot you’re not an omega and bit you?” Sam asked. 

Stephen glared. “Then I had to craft a spell against a thousand-foot-tall demon while being around the literal fires of hell. For hours.”

Sam gave him a look of disbelief. “Look,” Stephen said with a sigh, “something completely consensual happened between two adults. There’s no need for any of this.”

Sam, Wanda, and Scott all communicated silently for a moment while Stephen ignored them and dug into his sandwich. Just as Stephen took his last bite, Sam said, “Okay. I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions, but…you should see yourself in a mirror, man.”

“Yeah, it’s mostly from the demon,” Stephen said.

Sam eyes his bandage. “Yeah, it’s really not.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” Wanda said. “Do you want another sandwich?”

“Yes, please.”

“Excuse me, should we know more about the thousand-foot-tall demon thing?” Scott asked.

“It’s been handled,” Stephen said. “For now.”

Two sets of boots entered the Common Floor just as Stephen was starting his second sandwich. He didn’t give a damn. He took a huge bite and held up a hand to Natasha and Steve as they looked at him like he was a crime scene.

“No,” he mumbled while spitting out bread crumbs. “Tony didn’t hurt me. It was completely consensual. I’m fine. I’m a little sore, and yes, my neck hurts a bit, but again…consensual. Please respect me enough to let me make my own decisions—”

His words cut off as large, gentle hands slowly took his head and chin in hand and tilted his head so Steve could see his neck. Steve gently pulled up the bandage, taking a look at the bite that Tony had thoroughly cleaned.

He should have been angry. He was an adult, and he had made a decision to have rough sex with his partner—his mate—like an adult. He was dealing with the consequences, which was mostly an acceptable level of pain and not much else. He should have been very angry to have an alpha treat him like he was some delicate beta. 

But he didn’t. Instead of tearing his neck out of Steve’s hands, Stephen sat absolutely still, some part of him welcoming the care from an alpha in his pack.

Steve put the bandage back on and stepped away. 

“You’re okay?” he asked.

Stephen nodded, still too stunned to finish his sandwich. 

“Okay,” Steve said, then sighed. “I didn’t think Tony would do something like that, but I know sometimes things happen and… I needed to ask. I hope I haven’t offended him or you.”

 _Alphas protect the pack._

Instead of thinking it cute, Stephen understood now it was something far more instinctive. It was in Steve and Tony’s nature, and they acted accordingly. Now Stephen just needed to figure out his own place.

He nodded and finished his second sandwich.

*

The seal of the Twilight Sword smoldered, the scent of sulfur still strong in the air.

Rather than raise eyebrows, Stephen let the Cloak carry him over the courtyard, hovering through the air. For some reason he had no problem with his pack knowing what happened last night, but the idea of the other sorcerers knowing bothered him. The Cloak hiked itself higher around his neck in a sign of solidarity. 

He felt better having eaten, but he was still tired and sore. But Stephen had responsibilities that couldn’t be ignored just because all he wanted was to go back to his very comfortable bed and sleep for a week. 

He approached the portal and felt his skin crawl.

He’d thought it would look less terrifying during the day.

Raising his hands, he forced himself to concentrate on his duty and not think of how all that separated him from an ancient demon was a hastily cast spell and dirt.

Since his introduction to magic, Stephen had always felt as though his connection to the universe was stunted somehow. Like there was something blocking his way from channeling the power he was meant to have. 

Opening his connection now, the channel felt far more open than it ever had been before. Like someone had poked a hole through a leaky dam.

He felt it wash over him, but he focused and pushed through it, concentrating on the spell and trying not to question what was happening.

He took the power he needed, but it threatened to overwhelm him. His breath caught in his chest, his eyes going wide at the power flowing through him. It felt larger than any spell ever had before.

A few of the other sorcerers were watching, so Stephen kept a straight face, forced himself to take a shallow breath, and let the spell loose on the portal.

“Damn,” he muttered under his breath. The spell keeping the portal closed was weaker, Surtur already hard at work breaking it down. It was already significantly less powerful than it had been last night. 

The spell he and the other sorcerers had cast would need to be redone, as often as possible. He could do his part now, but the portal would require constant attention. He set about casting the spell, and again it felt as though he was able to take more magic than he had before, the spell coming easier than it had last night.

Time passed slowly, and by the time he was done he nearly collapsed into the Cloak. Before it had been holding him up for the sake of his dignity. Now it held him because he wasn’t quite sure he could stand. His vision was greying at the edges and his limbs felt like weights. 

A few of the sorcerers were muttering to themselves, but it was Wong who ran over.

His run slowed into a trot as he looked Stephen up and down, finally finding just a hint of a bandage that the Cloak wasn’t quite able to cover.

“Tell me that’s not what I think it is,” Wong said, gesturing to Stephen’s neck.

Stephen sighed and began to recite the speech he’d given the Avengers earlier. “It was completely consensual, and I’m fine.”

Wong’s normal facial expression tended to lean towards resting bitch face. Stephen had seen Wong be concerned, frightened, delighted, and determined. 

But before that moment, he had never seen Wong angry.

Golden sparks began to fly as Wong created a portal to Avengers Tower.

“No!” Stephen shouted over the pounding in his head. The Cloak reached out and grabbed Wong’s arm before he could tear the place apart looking for Tony. 

Wong turned on him. “Does he realize you are not an omega? That biting you does nothing to save himself?”

“Oh, for fuck sake,” Stephen muttered while all the other sorcerers were now watching what could safely be called ‘a scene.’ “I asked him to do it! It was a very hard day, for both of us. You know that! I got caught up in the moment.” 

The Cloak released Wong’s arm, the rage in his eyes settling just as little. 

Even Steve hadn’t been so angry. Then Stephen remembered something Tony had said.

_Fiction has it wrong._

Omegas protect. Yesterday he might have been confused by Wong’s righteous anger, but today he thought maybe he understood.

“Also,” Stephen said, setting his gaze on the portal. “I was a little sore before, but nothing too bad. Something happened to my magic. The spell I cast just now was far stronger than anything I’d cast before. I have no idea why, I didn’t do anything different. And now I feel like a I was hit by a bus.”

Wong muttered spells over the portal, doing the same as Stephen had done to test the strength of the seal. Something must have felt different for him because he looked Stephen over, his eyes falling on his neck again.

“You say you asked him to do that?”

Stephen rolled his eyes. “Yes. My God, Wong. Please don’t tell me you’ve never got caught up in the moment when you’re in bed with someone.”

Wong flinched. “No,” he said. Then tore his eyes away from Stephen’s neck to give him a dirty glare. 

“Ah,” Stephen said. He wanted to blame his insensitivity on his pain and fatigue, but knew himself better than that. “Sorry.”

Wong nodded and gestured to the Cloak. “Take him home, put him to bed. I’m sure you’re hurting physically, Stephen, but sometimes a large emotional shift can cause a change in your magic. Get some rest.”

“Yeah, okay,” Stephen said. The Cloak started to move him towards the portal and New York. “Wong?” he said, just before he crossed the threshold. 

Wong turned back.

What do you say to tell a friend you appreciate them and understand? “Lunch tomorrow?”

The resting bitch face was disturbed by a small smirk. “The day after. You don’t know how bad you look. Sleep it off.”

Stephen nodded and let the Cloak take him through the portal.

It deposited him right in his bedroom. “I’m fine,” he said, trying to put his feet on the ground. “I can take it from here.” Just as the Cloak left his shoulders, his feet gave out from under him, and it went rushing to catch him.

“Doctor Strange?” Friday said, but her voice sounded so far away. “Are you alright? Should I call boss?”

“No,” Stephen said, letting the Cloak lay him on the bed. “No, ‘m fine. Just very tired.” His entire body hurt, but his head was swimming. The blanket felt so much softer than it ever had before.

So did the Cloak. 

It tucked him into bed and flitted off to go get something, but Stephen held out a hand. “No, stay. Please.”

The bed welcomed him, its softness exactly what was needed for his aching body. He was just drifting to sleep when he felt the Cloak move and Friday softly say, “Don’t worry, I called him.”

He wanted to be upset at that, but the Cloak was soft under his shaking hands and his blankets smelled like Tony. He felt awful, but he burrowed deeper into his pillow, knowing he was safe. His pack was nearby, and his mate was coming. Nothing would happen to him if he allowed himself to rest. 

And as he drifted, he felt that strange sensation of magic tickle at the edges of his soul again. 

It was safe. He opened himself up as much as possible, letting the magic in, feeling like he was home. Sometime later, he felt small, calloused hands touch his face and smiled as he fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to foxglove_fiction and silent_serendipity for betaing! You are both wonderful.
> 
> If you'd like, follow me on [tumblr](https://atypical-snowman.tumblr.com).
> 
> Or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/atypicalsnowma1).


	5. Shifting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write. I have a deep love for Stephen whump and he got it good here. But he also gets a lot of love. I hope you enjoy this chapter because it's my fav so far.
> 
> Thank you to foxglove_fiction and silent serendipity for betaing. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented on the fic! I really enjoying writing it, so knowing you all like it means so much to me.

Small calloused hands gently handled his head, turning it from side to side. The faint smell of alpha that always hung in the air around Tony smelled just a little stronger. Stephen’s head and neck were aching, but the scent of distressed alpha commanded Stephen’s attention. Tony seemed even more upset than he had last night.

“How long has he been like this?” Tony asked. 

“I called as soon as he got in, boss,” Friday said.

The bandage on his neck was lifted, then a bright light shined down on him. “It looks fine,” Tony whispered. “It doesn’t look infected.”

“It’s not,” Stephen muttered, reaching out to hold Tony’s hands. 

“Hey, baby,” Tony whispered, then kissed his forehead. “I am so sorry. Stephen, you have no idea how sorry I am. I never meant for this to happen.”

“You didn’t do this,” Stephen said, finally opening his eyes. “Wong thinks something may have shifted with my magic.”

Tony looked horrified. “That can happen?” 

Stephen shrugged and instantly regretted it. “I don’t know. Strong emotional upheaval and the amount of magic I used yesterday may have done something. He recommended rest.”

Tony pulled the blankets over him, tucking him in with care. “How do you feel?” 

His entire body ached, and his head was pounding. His back and thighs felt better than they had in the morning, but now it was a different kind of ache. And though he’d been exhausted from yesterday, he shouldn’t feel as tired as he did. It was as though whatever was happening to his magic was affecting his entire body.

He gave a soft moan in response.

“Oh, honey,” Tony whispered and kissed his head again. “Want me to call Bruce?”

“‘m a doctor, too."

“Yeah, but you’re your own worst patient. Remember that time you broke your ankle?”

“It was a hairline fracture.”

“You had the Cloak walking you around like you were a Super Sorcerer action figure.” Stephen grunted again. “My point is, maybe we should get a second opinion?”

“No point," Stephen finally said. “If this is magic, and I think it is, it will run its course.”

“Yeah, okay,” Tony said, but he looked unconvinced. "Still, I’m gonna stay home. Set up shop just outside. Tell Friday if you need me, okay?”

The Cloak poked Tony right in the eye.

“I’m sorry, Red. Tell your sentient jacket to flap at me, and I’ll come running.”

Stephen smiled at that, and let Tony go. The scent of a cautious alpha drifted through the room as he left.

*

Stephen woke to the sound of raised voices.

“I don’t know how realistic you’re being, Mr. Stark.”

Groaning, he reached out to the bedside table and the acetaminophen and water that were set there. The Cloak helped him hold the glass steady as he drank, his hands shaking. 

He knew Wong was right, that whatever was wrong with him was likely caused by magic and not any virus or bacterial infection. But his neck ached far deeper than it should for a bite. 

Cautiously, he reached out to touch the bandaged area. He ran shaking fingers over it, but the bite itself didn’t hurt. 

_His neck ached_.

“I’m being extremely realistic, Alan,” Tony said from the kitchen table. “Look, I’m going to make this very clear. Money and property, it’s all on the table. Maybe not Avengers Tower, but that’s it. The house in Malibu? Negotiable. The villa in the south of France? Negotiable. My billions of dollars? All negotiable. The only things they can’t have access to are me and the Avengers.”

“Ugh,” Stephen groaned. He’d met Alan at a handful of parties, and he was the living embodiment of the negative alpha stereotype. God only knew the sort of omega he’d find for Tony.

“You realize it’s a package deal, Mr. Stark,” Alan said. “Every omega we talk to is going to want the recognition of being the mated omega of one of the most powerful men in the world.”

“Yeah, well, they can’t have it,” Tony said. Stephen could feel him digging in his heels from here. “There’s also going to be an NDA, so make sure to lead with that.”

Alan’s sigh was audible even from the bedroom.

“Mr. Stark—”

“I don’t care! Now listen, I pay you very good money to solve problems for me. And I admit, I’ve given you some whoppers over the years, but I’m serious about this, Alan. You can offer whatever money and property they want. They don’t get me, they don’t get anything to do with the Avengers. I’m not going to let this touch my pack.”

“I can only imagine the omegas that would be willing to accept this kind of deal.”

“Willing,” Tony said, and the sound of a drink being poured filled the room. “They need to be willing. That’s all I care about.”

Alan paused for a moment before his voice turned soft. “Tony, listen. Just—from one alpha to another. This is going to be your omega. I know you’re dead set on keeping Stephen, I get that. But this omega is going to be your bonded. Are you sure you want to treat this like a business transaction?”

Tony tapped his finger a few times on the table, and Stephen held his breath. He shifted himself, tried to sit up, but his neck absolutely burned. He believed in Tony. He knew Tony wanted him, but hearing it said so plainly…

“Yeah, you’re out, Alan. Bring on Dev,” Tony said.

There was the sound of shuffling papers and then a low alpha growl. “I didn’t hear you correctly.”

“Yeah, you did,” Tony said. “Out.”

“You firing me, Tony? Me! After everything we’ve been through, after everything I’ve done for you?”

“No,” Tony said, his voice dripping with venom, sounding every inch the powerful alpha. “Not right now, asshole, but let’s see where the day takes us. Just leave the room. I want someone who understands my priorities, and you’d rather play matchmaker. Get me Dev.”

With a sigh of relief, Stephen managed to sit up. The Cloak floated next to him, not helping him up, judging. “What? I knew he’d say no.”

The Cloak lifted one of its lapels.

“Don’t float at me in that tone. Help me up.”

With the Cloak’s help, Stephen managed to get himself standing. His head and neck were pounding, the fire burning from the joint between his neck and shoulder where Tony had bitten him. The place he’d have a scent gland if he was an omega. He was shaky and felt like he might collapse any second, but he managed to walk into the living room to lay waste to the sofa.

“Honey?” Tony said, turning around from his video conference to hover after Stephen. “Baby, what’s wrong? Go back to bed.”

“Need more pillows,” Stephen said. Maybe the pillows would help his neck. “Also, Alan is a dick.”

“Yeah, he really is. Pillows? You want more pillows? Friday order more pillows.”

“Got it, boss.”

“No,” Stephen said, grabbing three from the sofa and then going back to bed. “These will do.” He tried to organize their bed to be more comfortable for his aching head and neck, but it wasn’t working.

“Mr. Stark?” said a voice from the kitchen. “This is Dev, here when you’re ready.”

Together, they quickly adjusted the pillows into a small hill that Stephen could lay on. 

“There,” Tony said, then helped him lay down. “Better?”

Sinking into so much softness did help. “Yes,” Stephen said. “Which one is Dev?”

“You’ve met him,” Tony said. “Cute, from Pakistan, nice beard, but not as nice as mine.”

“Nicer than mine?”

Tony waved his hand and shrugged. Stephen threw a pillow at him.

“He mostly works on my charities, but seriously fuck Alan. I never want to see that guy again.” He yelled over his shoulder, “Yeah, I’ll be right there. Thanks, Dev.” He gently adjusted Stephen’s blankets, rearranging the pillows so Stephen’s neck was even more supported.

“Oh,” Stephen sighed. He nestled into the tower of pillows Tony had constructed with ease. “It’s perfect. You’ve built me a nest.”

Some strange combination of melancholy and complete devastation crossed over Tony’s face before he found a smile for Stephen.

“Hey,” Stephen said, confused at what could have caused such a reaction. “Don’t do that. Not anymore. What did I say—oh.”

_Nest._

“I’m not hiding, Stephen, I swear,” Tony said, throwing the Cloak over him. “It’s just…a really hard day. But it should be handled at least a little soon. You okay if I go back?”

Stephen nodded, his neck aching just a little less now.

*

The next time Stephen woke, he was suffocating under a pile of blankets and pillows. His head felt hot, but he didn’t even attempt to pull himself out of his nest of misery. Where was the Cloak? Had it gotten tucked in somewhere it couldn’t find Stephen? 

Did he live in this pillow nest now?

The scent of a strong, concerned alpha wafted into the room, and Stephen allowed himself to relax. Just knowing Tony was coming made him feel a little better. 

“Where is he?”

The sound of shuffling feet came from their kitchen table. A few voices that were definitely not Tony murmured something Stephen couldn’t make out.

“He’s in there somewhere, Steve,” Tony said from the kitchen. “I swear, I put him in there a few hours ago. Unless the pillows have been cannibalized.”

“Pretty sure that would mean they’d eat other pillows, not Stephen,” Steve Rogers said as he removed pillow after pillow until Stephen was finally able to breath fresh air. 

“Found him,” Steve said to Tony. The faint light from his bedside table set his head throbbing, and Stephen didn’t dare to open his eyes. “He looks pretty bad. Did you say he didn’t have a fever this morning?” A strong hand pressed against Stephen’s forehead. 

A part of him wanted to tell Steve off for coming into his bedroom where he wasn’t wanted. But a larger part was in pain. His head and neck _ached_ , pain like he’d never felt before. Some part of himself leaned into Steve’s hand, knowing he was someone safe, someone he could trust while he was sick. 

But he wasn’t who Stephen wanted. He wasn’t Tony. 

“Tony?” he croaked and finally opened his eyes. 

Tony poked his head in the room. “Hey, honey. Feeling worse? I’m really thinking we should call in Bruce.” 

“He has a fever,” Steve said, then gently removed the bandage around his neck and saw exactly what Tony saw this morning and what Stephen already knew. 

No infection. 

“Tony didn’t do this,” Stephen groaned out. “Something’s happening to my magic. I just need to rest.” 

“Okay,” Steve said. “But I still think we need to call in Bruce.” 

“I agree with him, Stephen,” Tony said with an apologetic smile. “You don’t know what you look like. It’s all I can to not hold you all day.” 

Oh, normally the idea of being held by Tony all day sounded wonderful, but right now Stephen was only half-convinced his head wasn’t going to just fall off. 

His stomach rumbled. Loudly. 

“I’m hungry.” 

“Okay,” Tony said, picking up his phone. “What do you want? There’s Greek around the corner, but I’ve been wanting to try that Peruvian food stand…” 

“No, I’m—” Stephen closed his eyes as a dizzy spell overtook him, like a spike being driven into his head. But the one part of his body that didn’t seem to be in open rebellion was his stomach. He was starving. 

“Pizza,” he said. “A big one.” 

“Got it,” Tony said, picking up the phone instead of asking for Friday to do for him. “I even have the perfect delivery guy for this.” 

Once he left the room, Stephen rested again against his pillows. 

Steve was still there. 

“Everything okay between you now?” Steve asked. “Tony told me what happened, what his plans are for the future. I know he really doesn’t have a choice, but are you okay?” 

Even without his throbbing head and neck, Stephen was in no way prepared to have this extremely inappropriate conversation, no matter that Steve was pack. 

“I don’t think it’s inappropriate,” Steve said, with an even tone. “You’re a member of my pack. I want to make sure you’re okay.” 

Stephen closed his eyes. “What?” 

“You said all that out loud.” 

He sighed and tried to hide under some more blankets. “I’m fine. I don’t want Tony to die, end of discussion. We’re going to stay together, and his omega isn’t going to be in the picture. It will be fine.” 

“Yeah, I’m glad for Tony,” Steve said, his voice almost irritatingly earnest. “But what about you?” 

His head was pounding far too much for this conversation. What about Stephen? Tony was the one who was ill, the one who needed to share his body and soul with a stranger. All Stephen had to do was share him. 

Which he hated. 

He hated every bit of that, but it was necessary and there was no way around it so who cared what he thought of it. 

His hands shook and he closed his eyes against the pounding in his skull. He’d been trying not to think about it too much because there was no way around it. But the idea of some omega having a piece of _his_ Tony just because Stephen wasn’t an omega tore a piece of his soul apart. 

His breaths were coming harsher and shallower. His eyes were already closed, but he saw little lights sparking in the darkness. He reached for the Cloak, but only found another pillow. 

“Stephen, hey. It’s okay,” Steve said, then wrapped his arms around Stephen’s back and lifted him from the bed. 

Stephen’s nose was forcibly put on Steve’s neck, particularly Steve’s scent gland. For a moment Stephen wanted to struggle. Betas’ muted sense of smell could pick up what an alpha was feeling if their emotions were strong enough, but they were mostly unaffected by alpha pheromones. There was no point to what Steve was doing. 

But even as he thought it, he was able to take a deep breath. The pain didn’t go away, but his breathing evened out and his heart rate calmed down. 

_That shouldn’t have happened…_

Steve froze, then gently laid Stephen back down. “I’m sorry. I know you don’t like to be touched. I have no idea why I did that. You’re a beta.” 

Steve was right, that shouldn’t have worked. 

_But it did._

“Stephen?” Tony said, from the doorway. “What happened?” 

“I think he needs you,” Steve said. “He was upset, so I held him. It was instinct, I’m sorry.” 

“Hey, baby,” Tony said, then a familiar scent drifted into Stephen’s scenes, and a much smaller but strong body gathered him into his arms. “Come here. What’s wrong?” 

The scent of his mate was even more calming than Steve had been. Stephen let himself collapse onto Tony’s neck and shoulders, taking everything he could to get himself under control. 

“You held him?” Tony asked. He didn’t sound angry, more shocked. “Like…” 

“Yeah,” Steve said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—” 

“I’m not angry, Steve,” Tony said, and Stephen could tell he wasn’t. “It’s just—he’s not an omega.” 

“Yeah, I know. I can’t explain it.” 

With all the strength he had, Stephen held onto to Tony. His scent was comforting, and Stephen felt safe and at home in his arms. His head cleared enough for him to be irritated at Steve’s self-flagellation. 

“I’m fine,” he muttered into Tony’s shoulder. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

Steve looked like he was about to interject, but Stephen beat him to it. 

“Steve,” he said. “I was upset, and I’m your pack.” And being a part of a pack was something Stephen was finally starting to appreciate. 

Steve looked like he was going to say something before he nodded his head. “Well, your alpha’s here, so I’ll report back to everyone that you’re doing okay. Tony, I’ll ask Bruce to come by.” 

“Thanks, Steve,” Tony said, then laid down next to Stephen in bed as Steve let himself out. “What happened?” 

Stephen sighed. _Cards on the table_. He pressed his nose into Tony’s neck, just the smell of him calming. “He asked how I felt about all this.” 

“All this meaning…the current shit show?” 

“Having to share you with an omega, yeah,” Stephen whispered. “In my defense, my head feels like it might fall off my head at any moment. And I can’t find the Cloak.” 

Tony burrowed into the pillows Stephen had stolen from the sofa, tearing off blankets and sheets until he finally found red. 

“How the hell did you get all the way under there?” Tony asked, as he pulled the Cloak out from under Stephen. The Cloak shook itself and wrapped around Stephen, like it had heard everything that had happened and regretted being trapped under a pile of blankets. 

Tony leaned back onto the pillows and let Stephen rest against his chest. Everything hurt, but he tried to let the knowledge that Tony was with him and would stay with him keep him calm and not think about what was about to happen. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Tony asked. Gentle fingers traced his cheeks. “I hate this, too. I don’t want anyone else but you, you know that, right?” 

“I do,” Stephen said, and it was true. He also knew that while he had to share Tony with an omega, Tony had to share his body and a piece of his soul. “And I know this is harder for you than for me. I’m just ill and feel terrible, and Steve asked and I just…had a moment.” 

“It’s not a competition as to who can feel worse,” Tony said. His hand ran lightly over Stephen’s back, offering comfort in the softest way possible. “We can both hate this. Together.” 

Stephen smiled and leaned back into the pillows. “Yes. Let’s hate it together.” He didn’t dare twist his neck to kiss Tony, so he laid a kiss on his shirt collar, and nestled as close as he could. 

Then his stomach rumbled again. 

“Pizza’s on the way, Doc,” Tony said. “Should be here…” 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter said from the front door. “I’ve got Doctor Strange’s pizza!” 

“Excellent spider timing,” Tony said. “In here, Peter!” 

Peter charged into the room and plopped on the bed. “Whoa. Did you make a pillow fort? I used to make pillow forts all the time, then Aunt May got a new sofa with cream colored pillows and I couldn’t put the pillows on the floor anymore. Oh, here you go, Doctor Strange.” 

Stephen opened the pizza box and tore into the pizza like a starving man. He chewed quickly and moved onto another piece, then another, then another until the entire box was gone. 

Peter—who could usually clean out their fridge in a weekend—had had one slice. 

“Wow. You must have been really hungry,” Peter said. 

“Yeah, he used a lot of magic yesterday,” Tony said, taking the pizza box from Stephen’s lap and helping him to lay down again. “You full, honey?” 

Stephen was no longer starving, but no. He didn’t feel full. Still, he was exhausted and thought it would probably be good to sleep. 

“You think you’ll be okay if I go work in the other room?” Tony asked. 

“Hmm,” Stephen said, laying back down. The Cloak was with him again, so Stephen would be fine. 

“Okay. Red, you call me if he needs me. No more getting trapped under blankets.” 

Stephen heard Tony softly say that Peter would probably have a better time hanging out with the other Avengers on the Common Floor, but Peter turned on the TV in the living room and sounded like he was staying. 

As he drifted to sleep, Stephen heard the sounds of low voices murmuring over a conference call with Tony, heard Peter watching a cooking show. He heard the sounds of life. His life. 

His stomach and heart full, he fell back to sleep. 

* 

The next time he woke it was to Bruce putting on a stethoscope and listening to Stephen’s heart.  


“Ugh,” he groaned. He was _fine_. Well, no he wasn’t fine. He felt like he’d been dropped from the top of Avengers Tower without the Cloak. But it was extremely clear that this wasn’t a physical ailment. He completely agreed with Wong’s assessment, and that this would all blow over soon.

“Bruce, what are you doing?” 

“Good morning, Stephen,” Bruce said, and one look out the window said it was morning. Stephen had slept the entire afternoon and night into the next day. “Tony called me when your fever still hadn’t broken.” 

“I appreciate your concern,” he groaned, trying to lift himself up, “but this is a magical aliment. It’ll clear up on its own.” 

“Your fever is 103.5,” Bruce said, putting a cold towel on his head. “You don’t appear to have an infection, but that’s a pretty high temperature. I just wanted to see for myself that you’re doing okay.” 

“You realize I’m an actual medical doctor? Not a doctor of nuclear physics.” 

“And you realize that the Avengers were coming to me for every little scrape so often, I went ahead and got certified? And Stephen, you’re a terrible patient. You once tried to deny your shoulder was popped out of its socket.” 

“I did not—” 

“You had the Cloak move your arm around like a doll.” 

“Well,” Stephen said, giving up on sitting up. “The next time I undergo fission, I’ll call you.” 

Bruce sighed. He put his hands over his face and looked at Stephen through his fingers. Then he smiled, like he was talking to a small child. 

“Look,” Bruce said, putting his elbows on his knees. “How about we make a deal? Let me look you over now, and I’ll come to you the next time I get so much as a sniffle?” 

It was irritating, how badly everyone hovered. First Steve, now Bruce. And though he trusted Wong’s magical instincts, he also knew he had a pack and a mate and that everyone was worried about him. 

“Look, you’re a doctor and a sorcerer,” Bruce said. “Is there anything you’d recommend to try to get this fever down?” 

Stephen had no idea how to handle this or if there was even anything to be done. But Wong had known this wouldn’t go away quickly, and so he wasn’t too worried. 

“Breakfast,” Stephen said. “A big one.” 

_*_

Stephen fell into a light sleep for an hour or so before the wondrous smell of blueberry pancakes wafted into the room. 

“Hey, Doc,” Natasha said, and in her hands was the most beautiful sight Stephen had ever seen. 

A full stack of blueberry pancakes. His stomach rumbled. 

“Ms. Romanoff, you make the best pancakes,” Peter said from the end of the bed, his mouth full. 

“Heard you’ve been hungry, Doc,” Natasha said, setting up a tray for him to eat on. “Do you need any help?” 

The Cloak picked up Stephen’s fork and knife and went at it. Stephen was still able to feed himself, but was thankful for his friend doing most of the work. 

The blueberries were the perfect amount of tart to balance the sweetness of the syrup. Stephen made short work of the stack, with help from the Cloak. 

“Thank you,” he said, not caring that he was talking while eating. His body was famished with whatever his magic was doing, and Natasha had seen far worse. 

“Glad to help,” she said. “You need anything else? We could watch a movie?” 

“Oh, can we watch this really old movie I found the other day? It’s called Die Hard,” Peter said, looking so hopeful Stephen really wanted to say yes. 

Plus, watching a movie with his pack was exactly the sort of activity Stephen had been thinking of engaging in to help with fitting in more. But as he finished his pancakes, he felt that familiar fatigue come over him, and knew this wasn’t over. 

“Soon,” he said, laying back on his pillows and handing her his plate. “Very soon. Thank you for breakfast.” 

“You got it, Doc. I’ll send Scott up with lunch in a few hours.” 

_*_

After breakfast, elevenses, lunch, supper, and dinner, Stephen was lightly dozing in their bed, his head still pounding, his neck still on fire. Of all the ways for his magic to adjust itself, why did it have to be like this? 

It was finally nighttime. Tony had been in virtual meetings all day, having left the penthouse very briefly to stabilize a project in his workshop. And even then, Peter hadn’t left his side. For a man who had so recently felt adrift within his pack, Stephen felt cared for like he never had before. 

Tony had just finished up his projects and was finally coming to bed. Peter was playing video games in what was quickly becoming his room. The lights went out, and Tony slid under the covers next to him. 

“You feeling any better?” he asked. “Can I hold you?” 

Stephen’s flesh felt like it was on fire, but the sound of Tony touching him sounded heavenly. “Yes, please.” 

Strong arms wrapped around him, Tony’s thighs wrapping around his. Stephen heard the faint rattle in Tony’s chest, but took a deep breath and reminded himself it would be leaving soon. 

Alpha Syndrome would leave, but Tony would stay. That was all that mattered. 

“I think maybe we should call Wong over tomorrow,” Tony whispered. “Just to make sure, okay? I know you think this is normal, but do it for me? I’m worried about you, Doc.” 

The scent of frightened alpha assaulted Stephen’s senses like it never had before. Maybe Tony was more upset than he had been, or maybe it was because they were closer. Stephen didn’t know, but he knew it would be easy to make Tony’s fear go away. This was one concession Stephen didn’t mind making. 

“Okay,” he said. 

Tony kissed him gently and said, “Thank you.” 

“What do you have to do tomorrow?” 

“More meetings,” Tony said, relaxing into their bed. “More meetings with the attorneys over this omega business, meetings about the new line of Stark phones, the UN has some Avengers questions they need answered. I’m going to be at that kitchen table all day.” 

Time had no meaning while he’d been sick, but Stephen knew he had been like this for at least two days. And Tony Stark was always working. 

“Tony, if you need to leave I’ll be fine. Really. You don’t need to worry about me so much.” 

Tony smiled and kissed him softly, gently placing his lips on Stephen’s. He let their lips touch as he said, “I’m not leaving until you’re feeling better. I’m still working, I’m just doing it from home. But you’re my priority, Stephen. Never forget that.” 

Warmth and a fire that felt like flames from a hearth gently rolled over him, and Stephen kissed Tony back. 

“I love you,” he whispered, his voice tired and low but fierce. 

“I love you, too,” Tony said, holding him close. “Now go to sleep. I’ll bring you breakfast tacos in the morning.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that satisfied everyone's need for some good whump. Stephen is loved and cared for, wrapped in Cloak and Tony. And has no idea what's happening. :D
> 
> If you'd like, follow me on [tumblr](https://atypical-snowman.tumblr.com).
> 
> Or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/atypicalsnowma1).


	6. First Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad everyone liked the Stephen whump. I write what I love to read, and there's never enough Stephen whump for me. He's on his way, but he's not there yet. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter! I got like twice as many comments as usual and that was such a nice surprise. 
> 
> Thanks to foxglove_fiction and silent_serendipity for betaing.

Stephen lathered up his soap and let the water run hot. The water flowed over him, and it felt as though he was scrubbing a layer of sweat from his body. He felt caked in dirt and grime despite Tony’s best efforts to keep him clean. It had been five days since he and Tony had talked—five days since the bite—and he finally felt well enough to leave their bed and venture outside the penthouse.

The last five days had passed mostly in a haze of fever, pain, and hunger. Wong had come by when Tony had called and confirmed what he and Stephen had initially thought. His magic was adjusting itself and, while it was painful, Stephen would be fine in a few days. 

That didn’t stop Wong from giving him long, thoughtful looks that had Stephen throwing pillows at him and demanding that he bring hotdogs from the stand near the Sanctum.

And through all of it, Tony hadn’t left Stephen alone. For the few short times Tony had to leave, Peter had been nearby. No matter that he must have been hurting from his own symptoms, Tony stayed close. He’d been doting and affectionate, and Stephen had never felt so loved. The memory of being held by Tony in his fever haze had been blurry at times, but he’d always felt safe. 

Last night the fever had finally broken, and the pain in his neck and head had finally lessened to a manageable level. His head and neck still felt a little sore, but the strange hunger had finally gone away. He felt more like himself again.

He let Friday turn off the shower and went to get dressed. 

Tony ambushed him just outside the door with a fluffy towel. 

“You sure you’re feeling well enough to be out of bed?” he asked. He dried Stephen’s hair, then wrapped his arms around him from behind. “Mmm,” he said, running his nose across Stephen’s neck. “You smell good.”

“Well, yes. You just saw me shower. I can only imagine what I smelled like over the past few days,” he said, leaning into Tony for a moment before pulling away.

Tony held onto him.

Roaming hands gently slid over his sides and down his chest, Tony holding him tighter and not letting go. His nose traced the still-healing bite on Stephen’s neck, the raspy sound of Tony deeply inhaling loud in their quiet room. “Tony?”

Tony gave him one more squeeze, then pulled away. “Sorry, Doc. You just…smelled really good.” 

Stephen contemplated the soap he used in the shower while he walked to the closet and pulled on comfortable pants and a worn t-shirt. Tony reached into one of his own drawers and pulled out his MIT hoodie. 

“Here,” Tony said. “In case you get cold.” 

Stephen mentally sighed before he remembered himself, remembered that it was in Tony’s nature to take care of him. “Thank you,” he said, and put the hoodie on. “You should get going,” he said. “I think it’s Scott’s turn to make breakfast so—”

“Yeah, I think I’ll skip the Cinnamon Toast Crunch egg white omelette,” Tony said, shuddering. 

“What about the bacon and kale smoothie?”

“Toast it is,” Tony said, then looked Stephen over again. “You sure you’re feeling better? I can work from home for one more day.”

“Yes,” Stephen said, knowing Tony had put aside his own health to take care of Stephen. As much as he hated its necessity, Tony needed to be mated with an omega. He was already starting to hear the faint wheeze of his breathing from a few feet away, where before he’d only heard it in bed. “As much as I’d love to spend a day in bed with you when my head doesn’t want to fall off, you have some very important things to do.”

The gentle smile left Tony’s face, his eyes looking haunted before he nodded and walked away. There was only one thing on both their minds. “So do you want toast too or are you going to suffer another Carnation Instant Breakfast-in-a-basket?”

Tony had already turned away from him, was already halfway across the room. Stephen could have let it go, could have let Tony brush it off and suffer in silence.

But Tony was hurting, and had spent the past five days tending only to his needs. This couldn’t be about Stephen anymore. He crossed the distance between them and wrapped Tony in his arms. 

Tony shivered once, then fell into Stephen in an embrace that was far more desperate than the one before. 

“I love you,” Stephen whispered fiercely. “Always.”

The little wheeze was even louder as Tony took a deep breath, then another, then pulled away. 

He kissed Stephen gently and whispered, “I love you, too. Thanks, Doc.” He walked towards the elevator, grabbing his toast on the way out. “I’ll see you tonight.”

After days of being absolutely starving, Stephen had little appetite but still made his way down to the Common Floor. Some time away from the penthouse—and with his pack—would hopefully do him good.

The television played the intro to some badly produced movie, and a few of the Avengers were sitting glumly on the sofa poking at their breakfast. 

Stephen looked down and over Natasha’s shoulder, horrified. “Is that—”

“Captain Crunch quiche?” she said, picking at the monstrosity on her plate. “Yes, it is.”

“Good, right?” Scott said, with his mouth full. “Whenever I go visit Cassie I let her plan out breakfast. She has the best ideas. Sorry, there’s none left, Stephen. I wasn’t sure you’d be up today.”

“Yeah, it’s too bad,” Sam said with some approximation of a smile. “You’re really missing out.” Wanda put her fingers in her mouth and pulled out some eggshell, and hid the rest of her food under a napkin when Scott wasn’t looking.

Unsure of how to go forward, Stephen contemplated the miserable members of his pack picking at their breakfast. Having a terrible breakfast wasn’t the end of the world, probably wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen to this group of people today. But Stephen had been trying to fit in more, and he’d just spent the last five days being waited on hand and foot, sometimes by Tony but often by some of the people in this room.

And this was something he could do for his pack.

“Umm,” he said, suddenly at a loss for words. “I think I missed my day to cook while I was ill.”

“Yeah, I think we can forgive that, seeing as you had a fever for five days,” Sam said. “Steve cooked for you. Eggs and bacon aren’t anything to sneeze at.”

“Yes, but…I think I’ll make myself something now,” Stephen said. “It’ll be good to be standing for a while. Is anyone still hungry?”

Forks clattered as Natasha, Sam, and Wanda all looked like Stephen had shined a single ray of hope on their breakfast. 

“Nope, I’m good,” Scott said, and continued eating his monstrosity.

He wasn’t sure if cooking would help anything, but figured it was worth a shot. “Well, I’ll just…make a veggie scramble,” Stephen said. It was really one of the few breakfast dishes he was fairly confident he could make, and his pack would probably enjoy it. 

He still wasn’t feeling perfect, but the Cloak could help. He set about scrambling the eggs while the Cloak chopped vegetables and let them cook in a pan. Adding the eggs was easy on his hands, and the Cloak helped him plate everything.

The Avengers tried not to inhale their food, but even the trained assassin failed at pretending she wasn’t starving. 

While the other laid waste to their breakfast, Stephen sat down and finally paid attention to what they were watching. “What is this and why are we watching it? It looks terrible.”

“Worse than Captain Crunch quiche,” Sam muttered under his breath.

“What?” Scott asked.

“What?” Sam said, trying to look innocent.

“It’s awful,” Wanda said. “Another cheesy alpha and omega romance where the alpha starts off as a jerk and is fixed by the power of the omega’s love.”

“We can watch something else, though,” Natasha said, giving him a pointed look. “If you’d rather.”

“Why can we change it now?” Wanda asked. “When I asked to change it, you threatened me with the Widow’s Bite.”

Natasha cleared her throat just a bit and gave Wanda a _look_. “I think it might be understandable if Stephen isn’t comfortable with the subject matter.”

Stephen wasn’t entirely sure what she meant until he began to pay attention to the movie.

_“Jack, I love you,” a shorter omega said. “But I don’t trust you. How am I supposed to know you’ve really changed?”_

_The alpha looked down on the much-shorter omega with sorrowful eyes._

_“I guess you don’t, Tommy. But if you bond with me, I swear I’ll be the alpha you want…and the alpha you need.”_

“Ugh,” Wanda grunted. “Boo! Give us more than just tired cliches!”

“Wait for it,” Sam said. “It’s gonna get much worse.”

_“I can’t. I just can’t trust you, but…” Tommy suddenly seemed punch drunk and ran his hands over Jack’s chest. “Oh, no. Jack…I think…I think my heat is starting.”_

“Why are we watching this?” Stephen asked. 

“Natasha likes to hate-watch movies,” Sam said. “And this is what she picked.”

“Does she hate us, and that’s why we have to watch it too?” Stephen asked.

“We can change it, Doc,” Natasha said, looking at Stephen thoughtfully. “If you’ve seen one bad alpha and omega romance you’ve seen them all.”

“No,” Stephen said. Yes, he already hated this movie and would rather not watch it, but not because of what Natasha was insinuating. He’d rather not watch it because it was terrible, not because it reminded him in any way of Tony’s situation. She probably thought seeing something like this would just rub his situation with Tony in deeper, but no. There was no taking his mind off Tony. “It’s fine.”

Natasha gave him a thoughtful look, but they kept watching.

“I mean, it’s not _fine._ This is awful and I hate you a little, but it’s fine,” Stephen finally said. Natasha smirked and gave him a little shin kick and they started watching again.

_“Tommy. My God, you smell wonderful. It’s all I can do to not just take you right here.”_

_“Then take me right here, Jack. All I can think of is you.”_

“They’re in a grocery store,” Stephen said, deeply confused. 

“Yeah, that’s not how heat works,” Wanda said, finishing the last bite of her scramble. “Major misconception.”

“You do not know how heat works,” Sam said.

“Excuse me, I was a women and omega studies major in school,” Wanda said. “Before the school was destroyed by Hydra. Most omegas say the media gets it wrong.”

Being a doctor, Stephen had had to study omega physiology but had never really cared to learn what it was like for an omega to experience heat. By the time he’d become a doctor, suppressants were so cheap and easily available almost no omegas chose to have them.

And as far as heats went, all Stephen knew was the physical changes that happened to omegas when they began heat. And though he now knew many omegas from Kamar-Taj, he had no idea what experiencing a heat was like.

He couldn’t imagine Wong having a casual discussion about his heat—or lack thereof—in the first place.

And now that he thought about, every anatomy and physiology textbook about omegas was probably written by a beta. 

_“Wait! Jack, I want you to take me home and ravish me. But please…please promise you won’t bite me.”_

_“I swear, I would never do that. You can trust me.”_

Just as the camera was covered in Vaseline and the cheesy 80s saxophone started playing, Steve walked into the room, sweaty from a run.

“Who made breakfast?” he asked.

“Well, I did, but everyone finished mine,” Scott said. “Stephen and the Cloak made something else though.”

“Go ahead, Steve,” Stephen said. “There’s still some left.”

Steve made himself a plate and walked over to see what the others were watching. “Isn’t it a little early for this?”

“Trust me, Cap,” Sam said. “There is no time of day where this is watchable.”

“I love it,” Natasha said.

Steve didn’t sit down with them, but Stephen could feel eyes on the back on his head. He turned and Steve looked him up and down. “You’re feeling better?”

“Much,” Stephen said. His head and neck felt noticeably better even compared to a few hours ago. “Thanks.” Of course, just as he said that his neck cramped and he shivered from head to toe. 

“Are you cold?” Steve asked, and grabbed a throw from another sofa. Without asking, he draped it over Stephen’s shoulders. 

“Ah,” Stephen said. The Cloak kept him warm, plus he had Tony’s MIT hoodie on. He really didn’t need a blanket, but accepted it anyway. “Thank you,” he said, not sure what else to say. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Natasha watching them.

_Jack, I’m your best friend. What you did makes no sense.”_

_“I just couldn’t do it, Chad. I promised I wouldn’t bite him. I couldn’t go back on my word.”_

_“Yeah, but you have Alpha Syndrome. That’s way worse. Can’t you just tell Tommy you’ve progressed to the third stage? I’m sure he’d let you bite him.”_

_“And have him bond with me out of pity? No. I can’t do that. I’d rather die.”_

Wanda and Sam groaned and threw pillows at the TV. Instead of being bothered by such heavy subject matter being treated as a cliche, Stephen rolled his eyes. 

“He’ll change his mind quickly,” he muttered.

“Right,” Steve said, tearing his eyes away from Stephen to give the movie a glare. “I’ll be by again later. Have fun watching…whatever this is.”

“Let me make a wild prediction,” Wanda said, throwing up her hands. “They’ll break up, which they will both regret, then Tommy will run into Jack later on, who is noticeably sicker. He’ll cry that he should have said he had Alpha Syndrome and then tell Jack that he would have bonded with him anyway, that he was just scared.”

Which is exactly what happened.

_“Jack, if I had known this was happening to you, I would have bonded to you right away. It’s in my nature.”_

_“That’s exactly why I didn’t tell you. I don’t want you to bond with me because you have to. And you’ve got it the wrong way around. I have to take care of you.”_

_“Well…maybe we can take care of each other.”_

Wanda groaned and Scott gave her hair a little pet. 

“Yeah, that was so bad even I hated it,” Scott said.

“Natasha, that had better satisfy your bad movie craving for a while,” Sam said.

“Yeah, I think I’m good,” Natasha said. “You okay, Stephen?”

In all honesty, the movie hadn’t bothered him at all. He didn’t need some cheesy terribly written romance to remind him of Tony’s Alpha Syndrome. It was all around him, and always on his mind. “I’m fine,” he said. “Just tired.”

But as dumb as that movie was, it did bring to mind how little he knew about omegas. And though there were no omegas in his pack, Tony said they had a big part of the pack dynamic.

Stephen’s thoughts were interrupted by Natasha giving him a gentle push into the sofa. “Well, why don’t you close your eyes for a minute while I do the dishes,” she said, taking his plate to the kitchen.

He was tempted to go back to the penthouse, but Tony wasn’t there right now. The idea of resting near his pack was actually tempting for once, so he wrapped himself in the throw Steve gave him and let himself rest.

He woke to the feel of fingers running through his hair, and the faint scent of a beta in distress.

His head was in Scott’s lap, and he was petting Stephen’s hair. On his other side was Natasha, the three of them cuddled up together in a way Stephen had never experienced before. Even in his past relationships he’d never been one for physical affection outside of the bedroom. 

Tony had changed that, but having affection from his pack was new. 

He leaned further into Scott’s fingers without giving it another thought. Then he took a deep breath, savoring the odd feeling of being cared for by his pack, and again smelled distressed beta.

He looked up to see Scott’s smiling face.

Scott was always smiling.

“Hey, Stephen,” Scott said. “How you feeling?” 

Stephen lifted an eyebrow. “How are _you_ feeling?”

The smile faltered for just a moment. “Fine. What do you—fine.”

There was a crick in his neck that the Cloak helped the massage out as he sat up. Then he gave Scott a look and asked, “No, you’re not. What’s wrong?”

Scott was lucky he was an engineer. He would have never made it as a spy. Normally, Stephen wouldn’t have pressed, but Scott was always kind to everyone. It was easy to be kind to him in return. “It’s just—Cassie. I see her every other weekend, but it’s hard. I want to see her more often, but it’s not really convenient flying from New York to San Francisco every Friday. And the Avengers are located here, which, understandable but.” He sighed and the smile left his face. “It’s just hard. I miss her.”

Well, this was one thing Stephen could fix. He had never really offered his services as a portal maker for the Avengers, uncomfortable with the idea that he’d be used as a mode of transportation. 

But Scott smelled so sad, he was surprised none of the others picked up on it. And this was something Stephen could easily fix.

“Are you legally allowed to see her on weeknights?” Stephen asked.

“Oh yeah! No, my ex and her new husband love me. It’s just the issue of location.”

“Go get my sling ring, please,” Stephen said to the Cloak. As it zipped away, he told Scott, “I can portal you to San Francisco now and then you can text me when you’re ready to come back.”

Scott looked like Christmas had come early. “What? Seriously! Oh my God! Stephen, thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” he said. “Just keep in mind I might go to sleep early because of all this,” he said, waving to his sleep-warm self, “so maybe not too late.”

“Absolutely. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

The Cloak gave Stephen his sling ring, and Stephen called the small amount of magic required to create a portal.

The normal golden sparks glowed ten times brighter and crackled so strongly they all took a step back. 

_Right. Your magic has adjusted itself._

Still, the portal was created and Scott stepped through, waving at the both of them as he ran off to see his daughter.

“That was really nice of you,” Natasha said.

“Hmm. Then why are you looking at me like you don’t approve?”

“Am I?” 

Truthfully, the look she was giving Stephen was more calculating than anything else. Her eyes ran over him from top to bottom, settling on his neck before going back to his eyes. He wasn’t sure what she saw when she looked at him, but he wasn’t sure he liked it.

Just as he was about to ask exactly what she was looking at, the elevator opened and Peter ran out.

“Doctor Strange! Wow, I’m so happy to see you out of the penthouse, I was so worried about you even though I know your friend Wong said that everything would be okay and your magic was just being weird, I still wasn’t sure and—”

“I’m fine, Peter,” Stephen said, stopping Peter before he talked himself blue in the face. “But thank you for taking such great care of me.”

“We’re pack!” Peter shouted. “And I’ve never had a pack before. I was just so glad I could help. Oh, hey what’s this box here?”

There was a large box off to the side of the room that Stephen hadn’t noticed just yet. “It came when you were asleep, Doc,” Natasha said. “It’s addressed to you and Tony.”

Rather than use a box cutter, Stephen called up some very elementary magic to open the box. It was a small household spell, didn’t take much magic to create, but he felt an overflowing of magic as it flowed through his body. The cardboard exploded into pieces that went flying all across the room.

“Wow!” Peter shouted.

“Everyone okay?” Natasha asked, looking both Stephen and Peter over. 

“Yes,” Stephen said, staring at his shaking hands. The spell to open something was something Stephen used on a daily basis. Rather than hurt his hands, if Tony wasn’t around he would use the spell instead.

When Wong had told him that his magic was adjusting itself, Stephen had believed him. He had no reason for doubt. While his body was adjusting, he was mostly concerned about how horrible he felt, but now that whatever strange fever was over, Stephen hadn’t even considered the outcome. How much had his magic grown?

And why?

“Oh, it’s pillows,” Peter said, sorting through the now haphazardly stacked pile of pillows that had been in the box. Tony had ordered them at the start of Stephen’s illness, when his neck had been aching. “Are these for the penthouse?”

Stephen shook his head. “That’s too many for just us. Some can stay down here.”

Peter dived into the pillow pile, his enthusiasm contagious. He sorted through all sorts of pillows: big ones, small ones, ones with tassels. Then he gave Stephen the most hopeful look he’d ever seen.

“What?” Stephen asked, almost with a laugh. 

Peter unleashed his puppy eyes.

“Oh, God,” Stephen muttered. “What? I can’t give you what you want if you don’t ask for it.”

“Can we make a pillow fort?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, Stephen,” Natasha said. “Can we make a pillow fort?”

This sort of thing hadn’t been something he enjoyed even when he’d been a kid. But Peter looked so adorable, up to his ears in pillows, looking like making a pillow fort with Stephen would make his whole day. 

So Stephen grabbed the biggest pillow and set about creating the sturdiest pillow fort ever made. 

“Oh, what if we stack it like this,” Peter said, stacking two pillows in a horribly inefficient way that Stephen could in no way accept. 

“Here,” he said, then used magic to make a pillow float in mid-air. 

Or it did for a moment before it exploded.

Stephen looked at his hands like they’d betrayed him. 

Again.

“Maybe we could do it like this,” Natasha said, then moved things around until they had a decent fort. “You boys want to watch a movie?”

“Yes, but I’m picking this time,” Stephen said, then put on Gremlins.

“Oh, I like this one,” Peter said. “I like the little fuzzy guy. Hey! Do you think Mr. Stark could make me a gremlin? I’d take really good care of it.”

“No,” Natasha and Stephen answered in synchronicity.

They organized all the pillows and blankets and sat down with tubs of popcorn and watched the movie. Some part of Stephen that had been aching to be accepted by his pack began to relax. Maybe he wasn’t completely where he wanted to be, but today felt like a good first step.

“Hey, honey, I’m home,” Tony called as he exited the elevator. “What are you guys doing on the—oh! Pillow fort!” And then he dived right in, all elbows and knees on he and Peter.

“Your Tom Fords are in my face, Stark,” Natasha said, twisting Tony around until he was conformably seated. 

“You’re home early,” Stephen said, giving Tony a kiss. “I wasn’t expecting you until much later.”

Now that he was closer, Stephen heard Tony’s labored breathing. “Yeah, more like I’m taking a break, and I wanted to see how you were doing with your first day out and about,” Tony said, grabbing another pillow. “I have another meeting in an hour, but I’m glad I stopped by. Ooo, popcorn. Gimme.”

 _“I’m_ fine,” Stephen said. Then, his voice low so Peter wouldn’t hear, he asked, “How are you?”

Leaning back into the pillows, Tony gave a shrug and a sad smile. “Okay.”

Stephen nodded and let Tony pull him onto his chest. Natasha was curled into his side. Sam and Wanda stopped by and joined in, forcing Peter to get a little closer to Stephen than he had been.

The desire to reach out was there, just like it had been before, that night at the Sanctum. But unlike last time, Stephen didn’t stop himself. He placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder, and was greeted by an enthusiastic smile. Peter turned over and gave Stephen a warm hug, the kind Stephen always wanted from his pack. 

“This is nice,” Peter said.

Sitting in there, in their pillow pile, Stephen felt warm and welcomed, and so damned loved he wasn’t sure how to handle it. Tony must have sensed something from him because he tugged a little on his ear, and their eyes met over Peter’s shoulder. 

That warm, brown gaze gave him a look of such intense happiness, Stephen thought they both might cry. Instead they smiled and Stephen counted his blessings. These people, this pack, was like a gift from Tony, one Stephen was finally able to appreciate.

Stephen grabbed Peter tight and gave him a deep embrace…

Peter smelled different.

Stephen took another deep inhale. 

As a neurosurgeon, Stephen often had to operate on children, sometimes even babies. And though betas senses were dulled, Stephen could often pick up on the faint smell of a small child or a baby in his office. 

But the scent lessened as the child got older. Stephen had never smelled this scent on a child after the age of five. 

But he’d known Peter since he was fifteen. He’d never given off that child-scent. 

Until now. Peter smelled soft, and young, and innocent, and Stephen suddenly felt this overwhelming urge to _protect_. He grabbed Peter even harder before catching himself and letting him go.

Peter hadn’t even noticed anything odd had happened. He just cuddled into Stephen and continued watching the movie. 

And while everyone else was watching the gremlins get sprayed with water and eat food after midnight, Stephen’s brain was spinning.

What the hell had happened to his magic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be taking a one week break. The next few chapters are all very interconnected and I want to at least get them half-written before I start posting them. I really love writing this story, and I want to make sure I do it right. Thank you all for understanding!
> 
> If you'd like, follow me on [tumblr](https://atypical-snowman.tumblr.com).
> 
> Or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/atypicalsnowma1).


	7. Impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a lot has happened since I last updated but nope it was only two weeks ago. I hope everyone is doing well, or as well as possible. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left comments on the last chapter! Your encouragement helps so much. Thanks to foxglove_fiction and silent_serendipity for beta reading.

Two days later, Stephen charged through a portal from the penthouse to Kamar-Taj like he was storming into battle. 

Technically, he was there to check on the threat of Surtur’s portal, a responsibility he’d neglected for the past week. He knew there were many powerful sorcerers at Kamar-Taj, but for a demon of Surtur’s power all hands were needed.

So yes, he was there to add his own magical seal to the portal, ensuring the survival of their world.

But he was also there to show his face after literally having the Cloak drag him around because he was sore from rough sex with his mate.

And since he was already here—being responsible and fulfilling his duty as a sorcerer—he would also speak with Wong about his magic. He still didn’t understand exactly what had happened or why the experience had been so painful, especially to his head and neck. Tony’s bite hadn’t been the source of the pain, that much he knew. And, aside from ‘a strong emotional shift,’ he had no idea what could have caused such a change. 

The courtyard was mostly empty, which was how Stephen wanted it. There were only a few sorcerers conversing with each other as Stephen made his way to the seal of the Twilight Sword. Most of the older sorcerers ignored him, but Master Hamir nodded at him in friendly acknowledgement. 

The smell of sulfur was far stronger than before, burning his nose and lungs and forcing him to take a step back.

The Cloak wrapped itself around Stephen’s face, creating a mask for the worst of the smell. Stephen gave it a thankful pet, then set about checking on the shielding that was currently keeping Surtur from laying waste to the Earth.

“What’s wrong?” Wong asked, and Stephen jumped back at his sudden arrival.

“Nothing,” Stephen said through the Cloak, but that wasn’t exactly true. Nothing was wrong exactly, but nothing felt normal.

“Why is the Cloak covering your face?” Wong asked. “Did Stark give you a fat lip?” He pulled the Cloak down to see Stephen’s completely normal non-battered face. The Cloak tore itself out of Wong’s fingers and covered Stephen’s face again. “Why is it doing that?”

“The smell,” Stephen said, gesturing towards the smoldering seal of the Twilight Sword. “It’s even worse now than it was last week when it first appeared. How is that even possible?”

Wong stiffened, as though something Stephen had said was far more alarming than the portal to a hell dimension they were standing next to.

“What?” Stephen asked, his heart dropping to the floor. “What is it?” He stared into the seal, but it didn’t look any different than it had last week. “Is it too late? Is he coming?”

He was answered by silence. When Stephen tore his eyes away from the seal, he was taken aback by the look of wariness on Wong’s face. He looked Stephen over, like he was seeing him for the first time.

“What?” he asked, his tone clipped. Because if Wong had an idea of what was happening, he needed to tell Stephen. 

“Nothing,” Wong said, then gestured to the portal. “Please. Don’t let me keep you. That seal needs all the help it can get.”

“Lovely,” he muttered. At this point, he was beyond tired of not knowing what was going on with his own magic, but was determined to find out.

He hesitated before casting the spell, if only for a moment.

He hadn’t completely adjusted to whatever had happened to his magic. Casting a spell—even a diagnostic type spell—on a portal to a hell dimension might not be the best idea. 

But he also knew that he’d have to get used to this adjustment at some point. And he still had no idea the extent that his magic had shifted. The few household spells he’d used at home didn’t tell him very much.

And there were many sorcerers here at Kamar-Taj, just in case.

Mentally shrugging, Stephen summoned his magic, and cast the spell on the portal. 

The spell roared out of him, but it did what he needed it to do. The seal that was holding Surtur at bay was barely hanging on by a thread. Surtur was neatly chipping away at it, and it was only a matter of time before he would destroy it completely.

And when he did, he would raze the Earth to the ground.

Now came the real test of his new powers.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, reached out to the universe to channel magic through himself. Grabbing hold of that connection, that link that tethered him to everything, Stephen gathered all the power he could and _pulled_.

His next breath came as a gasp and then a scream. Magic burned through his body as he fought to gain control of the spell. It felt like the edges of his soul were on fire, like every fiber of his being was ripped apart as the magic roared through him.

Like the dam that had been leaky was nearly overflowing.

Ever since he’d first studied with the Ancient One he’d felt as though his connection to the universe had been stifled, like he wasn’t accessing his full power. As power burned through him, he knew he was accessing more than he ever had before.

He took a deep breath, the Cloak still wrapped around his face. His eyes closed but his heart open, he steadied himself, then let the magic flow through him.

He unleashed the spell, the power ripping out of him so strong it rattled his teeth. The roar of an ancient demon rumbled beneath the Earth, but Stephen’s spell was strong enough to keep him trapped in his hell dimension for a little longer.

The last time he had cast this spell it had exhausted him. He expected to be drained as he let his hands fall to his sides, but he felt perfectly fine. A little out of breath, but that was nothing compared to the fatigue he’d faced last time. 

Wong was giving him that same intense, questioning look he’d been giving him since he’d visited his bedside.

“An emotional shift?” he said, stepping away from the portal and towards Wong. The Cloak settled itself around his shoulders once again as Stephen stomped towards his friend. “What kind of emotional shift could make that much of a difference? And why now and not before? The change in my magic is vast, Wong. What could possibly do that?”

And it wasn’t only his magic. He thought about that fever haze he’d been in, about panicking and Steve calming him down the way only an alpha can calm…

He shook his head, dismissing the thought and concentrating on Wong, who had to know something.

For the first time since Stephen had known him, Wong looked uncertain. His eyes drifted down before they skimmed over Stephen’s neck, which is what he had done when he’d visited Stephen’s sickbed.

“What?” Stephen shouted. “Do you have a theory? Some idea? Because this is happening to _me_ , not you, and if you have an idea I think I deserve to know.”

Wong looked pensive for a moment, like he truly was considering Stephen’s demand. Then he leaned forward and wrapped himself around Stephen in a brief hug. 

Then he inhaled. 

“What are you doing? Did you just smell me?” Stephen asked. 

Wong shook his head, more to himself than Stephen.

“No,” Wong said, then patted his shoulder twice before he stepped back. “There, there. And no. I truly don’t have an idea. I have read several accounts of a sorcerer’s magic changing over time, especially after an emotional upheaval. It doesn’t happen very often, but you were already a powerful sorcerer, Stephen, especially for a beta. What is happening to your magic is not quite as rare as you think.”

Just as Stephen was about to ask what the hell all that meant, Master Hamir and some of the older sorcerers gathered around the seal of the Twilight Sword, casting the same diagnostic spell Stephen had.

They muttered and cast suspicious glances at him, as though he had done something wrong when trying to cast the most powerful spell upon the seal that kept Surtur from entering their world.

He wanted to go confront them, but Wong grabbed his arm. “Don’t,” he said. “You would do nothing but frustrate yourself. That’s one brick wall you would not enjoy banging your head against.”

“Will nothing I do ever be good enough?” Stephen asked. “They mock me for being a beta, for not being as powerful as omega sorcerers. Then my power increases _for some reason_ , and they grumble.”

“Pay them no attention,” Master Hamir said as he walked up to them. He waved a hand at the other sorcerers and said, “They’re not truly upset with you. Mostly they’re upset not one of them is powerful enough to be the new Sorcerer Supreme. They grumble like the old men and women they are. They don’t like change, so they like to pretend it doesn’t happen.” He gestured around the courtyard, at a small group of mostly beta novices doing exercises, at a group of beta sorcerers closer to Stephen’s age coming out of the dining hall. “Even when it’s happening right in front of them.”

“Thank you,” Stephen said, a little embarrassed his well-deserved rant was overheard. “I don’t mean to complain, but…it’s frustrating. The feeling of never being accepted, and knowing you never will be.”

“You’ve proven yourself, Master Strange,” Master Hamir said. “Many times. Everyone knows that, regardless of whether they want to admit it. The spell you cast to contain the portal is very strong. I’ll be keeping an eye on your progress.” Then he nodded and walked away.

“He’s right,” Wong said. “Your deeds speak for themselves, Stephen. It’s only the old ones who allow their prejudice to blind them. The others see you for who you are.”

“Oh?” Stephen asked, because sometimes it was difficult to feel any connection to anyone here other than Wong. “And who am I?”

“Don’t make me stroke your ego, Strange,” Wong said, then considered Stephen again. With a put-upon sigh, he said, “A powerful sorcerer, a half-decent friend, and a good man. Now stop fishing for compliments. The dining hall is serving momos, and I’m starving.”

*

He spent the day training novices and arguing with Wong. Despite the words of encouragement, Stephen left Kamar-Taj snappish and irritable. He trudged into the penthouse, knowing Tony wouldn’t be home but hoping anyway. 

“Friday?” he asked.

“Boss isn’t here, Doctor Strange. He’s in a meeting uptown. Do you want me to call him for you?”

“No, thank you,” he said. He didn’t absolutely need to talk to Tony, but it would have been nice. He was tired from his first day of real work after his illness, in addition to being grumpy over judgmental sorcerers. 

And also, he just missed Tony. Now that the air had been cleared between them, they were closer than they ever had been. It was a relief that Stephen felt as though he actually wanted to share his frustrations with his mate. No more hiding. 

“When will he be home?”

She was silent for a moment, then she said, “Boss says an hour and a half.”

Stephen groaned. He had no desire to be alone right now. All he wanted was to curl up with his mate and cuddle and maybe whine a little. 

Barring that, maybe he would spend time with his pack. 

A quick look in the guest room said Peter wasn’t here either. He changed out of his tunic and boots and headed downstairs to the Common Floor.

The sounds of cars crashing and gun fire assaulted Stephen’s senses the moment he walked into the sitting room.

“Hey, Doc,” Clint said from his spot on the couch, playing some first-person shooting game and…

No. Upon further inspection, he wasn’t just playing some first-person shooting game. He was playing the official Avengers video game and he was playing as himself.

“The designers were very generous with that muscle mass, weren’t they?” Stephen teased.

“You’re just jealous you’re not in this release,” Natasha said. 

“Nah, he’s right,” Clint said. “Plus, Natasha had to basically threaten the developers to get them to make her boobs smaller than her head.”

Stephen lifted an eyebrow, but sat down on the sofa with them. He took in the two of them, both looking exhausted but neither wanting to rest. Natasha’s hair was still wet from a shower, and both Clint’s eyes were black.

The smell of exhausted beta wafted off the both of them.

“How did your mission go?” he asked.

Natasha gave him a curious look. “Mission objectives achieved. This one didn’t even set any buildings on fire.”

“Personal best,” Clint said. The on-screen Hawkeye was firing arrows at Thanos’ foot soldiers and _somehow_ winning.

“How about you, Doc?” Natasha asked. “Fully recovered?”

“Yes,” Stephen said, rubbing at his neck. Tony’s bite had healed and the soreness in his neck had finally gone away. He thought back to the last time he returned to the tower after sealing Surtur’s portal.

He’d been so drained he’d passed out at Kamar-Taj. He’d been mentally, physically, and magically exhausted. And now, after casting the exact same spell, only stronger, he was fine. He conjured a flame in his hand, and felt that connection to the universe stronger than it had ever been.

Small, slender fingers ran over the flame before Stephen could pull away.

“Does it burn you?” Natasha asked. 

“No,” Stephen said and closed his fist, putting out the flame. “It’s one of the first things I ever learned to do. It’s an old exercise by now.”

“Neat.”

They were quiet for a little while. Clint changed characters and destroyed buildings and pummeled Thanos as the Hulk. For once the silence was comfortable, something Stephen appreciated and had never really had before. Not with his pack and not with anyone really.

“It’s been nice,” Natasha said, breaking the silence a while later.

“What has?” Stephen asked.

“Having you around more. Getting to know you better,” she said. “I was a little afraid you’d always be a stranger in your own pack.”

She leaned closer to him, warm and inviting, so Stephen grabbed a few pillows, piled them up, and let her lean into him. 

“Aww, nest, no,” Clint said. “I want in.” He squirmed closer to them while still rampaging as Hulk down the streets of New York. The three of them rested together, in a quiet closeness Stephen had never shared before.

The peace was broken a few minutes later, when Peter walked in.

“Hey, everyone—ooo, a nest!” he shouted, then flopped over the three of them on the sofa.

The same scent he’d smelled a few days ago invaded Stephen’s senses, only it was stronger this time. Peter smelled like a child, and the instinct to protect hit Stephen like an icy wind.

_He shouldn’t be able to smell that._

“Hey, you’re heavier than you look, Spider-boy,” Natasha said.

“Oh, sorry,” Peter said, then fell face-first onto the ground. “Oh, is this the new Avengers game? Oh, my God, the graphics are amazing! Is that the Hulk? Can you be Mr. Stark? Can you be _me_?”

Clint paused the game and switched something, then he was jumping buildings as Spider-Man.

Peter lost his damn mind.

It was like he’d completely forgotten he was Spider-Man in real life and the best thing that had ever happened to him was a game where he could be himself.

While he marveled over the game, Stephen’s mind raced over his scent. Small children had a certain smell, even to a beta’s dulled senses, but Peter was well out of that age range. Peter shouldn’t smell like that to Stephen.

“Come on, Peter, I’ve seen you swing better than that,” Natasha said, a gentle smile on her face. She looked happy and the scent of a content beta drifted around the room.

Stephen’s heart fell to the floor and a wave of apprehension washed over him.

He could smell Natasha’s happiness. And Clint’s. And Peter’s. He’d never been able to smell them before. Distress, yes, but happiness? Betas had dulled senses, nowhere near as strong as an alpha or omegas.

What had changed…

_Oh…_

The shift in his magic. Perhaps whatever had happened to his magic gave him a greater sense of smell. It sounded odd, even for a sorcerer, but he supposed stranger things had happened. And, as Wong said, it might not be all that rare. 

There really was no other explanation. Magic made the most sense, even though he’d never heard of such a thing happening. Either way, he dismissed his concerns and concentrated on Peter’s joy at web slinging through New York on an eighty inch television.

The hour and a half he’d needed to wait for Tony to get home flew by. Stephen let his head rest against Natasha’s for a moment before he got up and made his way to the elevator.

“Oh, hey, Doctor Strange wait!” Peter said and put the game down. “I brought a game I thought you might like. Do you have time to play? Just a few hands?”

He pulled out a card game from his bag, and Stephen recognized it instantly.

It was the same card game he’d brought to the Sanctum the night Surtur’s portal had appeared. The night all this had really started.

He’d been so tired that night, he hadn’t been able to give Peter any of the attention and care he’d wanted to give him. And more than that, Stephen had felt the need to reach out, the need to grow closer to the youngest member of his pack.

But he’d failed horribly.

And Peter was giving him the most earnest look now.

He really hated card games, but the smell of an innocent child still played across Stephen’s senses. And he found that, although he didn’t really want to play, he had no desire to disappoint Peter. Not again. Not after that night.

“Of course,” he said, and sat down at the small kitchen table. “How do you play?”

Peter explained the mostly simple rules to a truly ridiculous card game. Once they played a few hands, Stephen was surprised to find himself enjoying the game. It was silly and not something he would normally enjoy, but Peter was so happy. 

_He shouldn’t be able to smell when Peter was happy._

They played a few more hands before Peter put the game away to begin his homework, leaving Stephen free to see if Tony had come home.

The smell of dinner met Stephen as he walked into the penthouse. “Hey, honey,” Tony said. He plated food from plastic containers and set the table. “I got you that salmon thing you really like from that one place.”

“My favorite,” Stephen said, then kissed him. “How was your day?”

“Oh,” Tony groaned and leaned back in his chair. “I’d like to pretend my day didn’t even happen for at least as long as it takes us to eat all this.”

Stephen stretched his arm over the table, taking Tony’s hand in his and offering his silent support. The faint wheeze that was now ever-present was the only sound heard while the two of them relaxed after a stressful day.

“Really, honey,” Tony said, then stifled a cough. “It’s fine. Tell me about yours.”

“My magic has grown,” he said, and took a bite of his salmon. “Substantially.”

“That’s a good thing, right?”

“I think so,” Stephen said. “I cast a difficult spell today, and it was far stronger than the last time I cast it.”

“That…sounds good,” Tony said. “So why do you sound uncertain about it?”

Stephen put down his fork and put his elbows on the table. “Because…it all just seems odd to me. Wong said that sometimes magic can shift, especially after a strong emotional upheaval. But then why did my magic not change after I confronted Dormammu? Or after we defeated Thanos?” 

Tony put down his own fork and grasped Stephen’s hand.

“I was so upset when I faced Dormammu. I was terrified, and my master had just died right in front of me. I was on my own. My entire life was changing, irrevocably. If I was going to have some massive shift in my power, why not then?”

“Or after we defeated Thanos?” Tony asked. “I was there, I know it was an emotional time for everyone. I don’t know about you, but I was terrified.”

“You know I was, too,” Stephen said. “So why now? What was the difference?”

“This is really bothering you.”

“No,” Stephen said. “Yes. It’s just—I know you think magic doesn’t make any sense, but it does. Truly. There is an order to it, a balance, and once you learn it, it truly does follow a set of rules.”

“And this doesn’t?”

Stephen shrugged. “I don’t know. Not that I can see. But Wong seems to think this is totally normal so…”

Tony rubbed his thumb across Stephen’s palm, worrying the lines there quietly. “Do you think this is something we should be concerned about?”

The smallest of smiles graced Stephen’s face. “No,” he said, amazed that with everything going on with his own illness, Tony was still so concerned about Stephen. “No, I don’t think any of this is bad. It’s just odd. And there doesn’t seem to be a solid answer, which bothers me, but that’s fine. I can be bothered.”

“Good,” Tony said with a sigh of relief. “You’ll tell me if that changes?”

“Of course,” Stephen said, then finished off his salmon. They talked about mundane things: Peter playing the Avengers game as Spider-Man, Tony finding a new food truck Stephen had to try with him, did they want to watch a movie tonight.

When they were done with dinner, Tony picked up Stephen’s plate, coming from behind him and leaning over his shoulder. As he drew back, he paused, coming closer to Stephen’s neck and inhaling.

“I love whatever new cologne you’re using, Doc,” Tony said, then took their plates to the sink. “Don’t get me wrong, you always smell good, but lately you’ve smelled amazing.”

It was like falling off the cliff again.

The feeling of free falling hit him hard as Tony’s words penetrated his thoughts, and everything began to fall into place.

_Did you sacrifice some of your fabric softener for this?”_

_“Are you cold? Let me get you a blanket.”_

_“It’s been nice having you around more. I was afraid you’d always be a stranger in your own pack.”_

_“He was upset, so I held him. It was instinct, I’m sorry.”_

He wasn’t wearing a new cologne. He hadn’t changed anything about his cleaning routine. And this wasn’t the first time Tony had said something to that effect. 

Peter smelled like a child. He’d never been able to smell that child-like innocence after a child was over five. But he could now and Peter was sixteen.

His magic was exponentially more powerful. Everyone at Kamar-Taj had noticed.

He could clearly smell the emotional shifts in his beta packmates when that was something he and no other beta could ever do.

That strange fever he’d had for days, and the absolute _ache_ in his neck that hadn’t been pain from Tony’s bite. And the hunger. He’d been starving and he guessed his body needed fuel to change his magic but what if it changed something else. What if his magic changing was only a side-effect?

That sinking feeling from before was back, but this time it hit him like a truck. His next breath came out as a gasp, his heart clenching in his chest as his mind rushed to understand.

He rethought all his interactions with his pack, with Tony, and with Peter. He’d thought that the change in his magic had affected his senses, but that wouldn’t explain the other changes.

But no.

That was impossible. There was no way.

His hand drifted up toward his healed bite mark. The bite that he’d begged Tony to make in an act of desperation. 

He remembered his thoughts from that night. How he’d wanted the power to be able to bond and heal Tony himself, how he wanted to be able to protect the Earth as a more powerful sorcerer. How much he wanted and _needed_ to be enough.

And he remembered some wisp of magic from that night, right on the edge of consciousness. He’d dismissed it because it felt friendly. But what if…

He ran a hand over his neck, where Tony had bit him. Where Tony had smelled him just now.

The place he’d have a scent gland if he was an omega. 

An omega, who would have a more natural aptitude in magic. An omega, who would have a stronger sense of smell. An omega, who would smell more enticing to an alpha. 

But no. That was wishful thinking, if anything. Wong had said that sometimes a strong emotional upheaval could cause a change. But he’d had strong emotional upheavals before. 

His thoughts ran in circles while Tony did the dishes.

This entire time, he’d believed his magic changed because of some emotional shift. But what if his magic changed because _he_ changed?

“Honey?” Tony asked, but his voice sounded so far away to Stephen. “You okay?”

With shaking hands, Stephen tried to chase away the panic that was slowly building. There was no way what he was thinking had actually happened. There had to be a better explanation.

But…

“Fine,” Stephen said, trying to dismiss thoughts that were running wild. 

“Okay,” Tony said, coming up behind Stephen and kissing the back of his neck. “I want to laugh. You want to watch some old comedy with me?”

“Sure,” Stephen said, but his mind was elsewhere. The cyclical argument repeated over and over again in his head: it was impossible. 

Unless it wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thought had been flirting with Stephen for the past few chapters and now it's finally here. Scheduling is back to every week, at least for the next few weeks. I'm pretty sure this fic will be sixteen chapters so we're almost halfway there. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you'd like, follow me on [tumblr](https://atypical-snowman.tumblr.com).
> 
> Or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/atypicalsnowma1).


	8. Ignite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm back. I was productive while taking a break. I'm currently about halfway through chapter eleven, still on track to end on chapter 16.
> 
> Thank you, thank you so much for your comments and kudos. It's so encouraging to know people are reading and enjoying the story. I read and appreciate every single one. 
> 
> Thank you to silent_serendipity and foxglove_fiction for beta reading.
> 
> Chapter warning: smut. There is smut ahead.

Shaking hands lifted yet another ancient tome before the Cloak rushed in to help.

The past few days had been the same for Stephen. He and Tony would get up, talk a while before they had to face their day, then have breakfast with their pack. Tony would endure negotiations and meetings while Stephen would come to the Sanctum.

Every morning after he’d leave the Tower, he’d portal to Kamar-Taj to add a reinforcement to the shield and then back to the New York Sanctum to research. He searched for any hint, any sign of a beta ever becoming an omega. 

So far, he’d come up with nothing. There wasn’t one reported instance of a beta ever making any kind of magical transition, alpha or omega. There were spells that would increase a sorcerer’s power, dark spells that Stephen wanted nothing to do with. There were spells that enhanced a sorcerer’s sense of smell as well. But there wasn’t a spell that could do whatever was currently happening to him.

And if it had never happened before it would be safe to strike that suspicion from his mind. The more and more he thought about it, the more ridiculous the thought became to him. No amount of wishing for something to happen would make it happen. He might have wanted to be an omega in a moment of weakness, but he’d cast no spell. Not that one even existed.

Which it didn’t, he was finding.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about all of this. A little silly, for sure. He’d gotten himself so worked up over just the idea that it could happen, he was glad he’d kept his mouth shut and did his research without Wong for once.

And he maybe felt a little…disappointed?

If only because becoming an omega would solve one very real, very large problem. 

Because as much as he trusted Tony to bond with his future omega but still come home to him, Stephen knew that bonding was permanent and intimate. Tony would have a deep connection to someone who wasn’t Stephen, and though it was necessary, the idea made his skin crawl.

So maybe he did feel ridiculous and a little silly, but he also knew that something odd was happening to him and he needed to figure out what.

Stephen slammed his current book shut and put his face in his hands. 

“No,” he said to the Cloak, who had brought over another book that was too heavy for him to pick up. “I think maybe a break for tea.”

Just as Stephen was setting the water to boil, he received a text.

**Tony:**

**Can you come home? Please.**

The bottom of his stomach dropped. With a wave of his hand, the fire for the kettle was extinguished and Stephen opened a portal to the penthouse.

He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but it wasn’t Tony calmly sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands and a blue folder at his feet.

He looked up as Stephen rushed across the room, his eyes red-rimmed and his hands shaking. He let out a haggard breath, then coughed, the ever-present wheeze reminding Stephen again that it didn’t make any difference how Stephen felt about Tony bonding with an omega.

Tony needed to do this or he would die. And a world without Tony Stark was just unacceptable.

“Are you alright? What happened?” Stephen asked. He sat down next to Tony, pressing their cheeks together, wrapping himself around him. Tony didn’t sound much worse than he had this morning, but he looked shaken and desolate.

“Oh,” Stephen said. He glanced down at the blue folder, his throat clenching. “Is that…”

Hands that trembled more than his reached out and handed the folder to Stephen. It wasn’t very thick, but the weight of it was too much. He set it back down without opening it.

“Do you want me to read it?” he asked. Because he would if Tony wanted him to.

Tony shook his head, his eyes over brimmed with tears. “No,” he whispered. “No. I don’t want this to touch you at all. Or—I, I know it will, but…”

He choked out a sob that made his entire body shudder, the wheeze that was always there forcing Tony to gasp just to breathe. Without thinking, Stephen straddled Tony’s lap and held him, positioning Tony’s nose just over his neck.

“Shh,” he whispered, not knowing why he had done that. “It’s alright. It’s going to be okay.” He whispered hope and half-lies while Tony calmed down and began to breathe normally. 

_“He was upset, so I held him. It was instinct, I’m sorry.”_

“I don’t want this,” Tony whispered. “I’ve been dreading this moment for half my life. I don’t want to give a piece of myself to a stranger.”

The sofa wasn’t the place for this conversation, especially since Peter or any one of their pack mates could just walk in at any moment. With grace he didn’t quite feel, Stephen took Tony’s hand and guided them to their bedroom. 

Tony trudged like he was walking to his own funeral, his movements stiff and a dead stare in his eyes. Stephen sat him down on his side of the bed, carefully removed his shoes, then crawled over him to his own side.

The room was dark, curtains drawn, the rest of the world shut away. Stephen let his fingers run through Tony’s hair. “Tell me,” he said softly. 

Tony blinked, almost surprised to find himself in bed. “Tell you what?”

“All the things your heart is screaming.”

His eyes squeezed shut and wheezed through an exhale. Tony squirmed until he found a comfortable position, silent but for the sound of his breathing. A hand ran over Stephen’s side, gently tracing a line from his hip up to his cheek, fingers running through his hair, eyes taking him in like they would never see each other again.

“When I first presented, I thought I was just gonna die,” Tony said. He said it so casually, like it meant nothing. “I was a kid. I didn’t think I’d ever find an omega I actually liked. I think that’s why I was half-wild when I was in school. What’s the point of investing in a future that isn’t going to happen?

“Then Howard started the research program for Alpha Syndrome,” he whispered. “You know, he was a terrible father. A part of me hates him even now, but he saved my life. Mine and a million others. I’d have been dead twenty years ago if it weren’t for him.”

“And half the universe with you,” Stephen said. 

“Yeah,” Tony whispered. “When I started taking the treatments, I thought oh wow. Maybe I have a shot. Maybe I can get through life on my own terms, maybe I don’t have to settle for whoever my stupid biology makes me settle for.

“Because that’s what it felt like. Still does. The person doesn’t matter. It just matters that they’re an omega. They could be the most miserable human being who ever lived. Or just…maybe a decent person. A nice, perfectly normal person. But I wouldn’t be with them because of them. I’d be with them so _I don’t have to suffer a long, painful death._ ”

A tear that had been threatening to fall slid down Stephen’s cheek.

“Because there are so few omegas,” Tony continued, his voice a harsh whisper. “And what was the point of trying to find one that I might actually get along with let alone fall in love with.”

Stephen was at a loss for words, so he said nothing and held Tony closer.

“I knew the treatments wouldn’t work forever. If I’m honest, I’m surprised they worked as long as they did. It seems so unlikely now. They delayed my death for what? Twenty-something years.”

“And with those years, you changed the world and the course of human events,” Stephen said. “You stopped manufacturing weapons and started creating clean energy.”

“And video games.”

“And video games, can’t forget that,” Stephen said, then kissed him. “You saved the world so many times, and this last time with Thanos… Tony, you’re everything.”

Tony adjusted himself on his pillow, looking Stephen in the eye. “You only think that because you love me.”

“Well, yes, I do love you,” Stephen whispered. “But that doesn’t make it any less true. The world exists because you exist.”

The sadness in Tony’s eyes left for a brief moment. He traced Stephen’s cheeks, his smile accentuating his crow’s feet and making him the most beautiful man Stephen had ever seen. 

“There was a long time,” Tony said, his voice almost a whisper, “where I thought I wouldn’t go through with this. That whenever it was time, it was time.”

Stephen grabbed the hand that was on his face a little too hard.

“Careful, honey,” Tony said, and carefully laced his fingers with Stephen’s. “I didn’t want to die, I just… The thought of being bonded to someone, to giving a piece of myself to someone I didn’t love was terrible to me. Better to just check out.”

Just the thought of Tony thinking such a thing was acceptable filled Stephen with dread. He took a deep breath, and asked, “What changed?”

Tony opened his mouth, then shut it. “Me, I guess. But really…I found a reason to go on living. My work with Stark Industries, my work with the Avengers. You, Peter, our pack. I don’t want to do this, but I want to stick around.”

Stephen nodded, tears finally falling. “I really want you to stick around, too.”

Tony choked out a sob and fell into Stephen’s arms. 

“But I _really_ don’t want to do this,” Tony hissed. “I hate this. I just want to stay here with you. I hate being an alpha.”

Stephen wasn’t sure what to say to that. “You’re a very good alpha. You take care of everyone, you take care of me.” Their legs locked around each other, Tony sobbing into the crook of Stephen’s neck. “You protect the world.”

Strong hands gripped around his waist, holding him tight. “I don’t care about the world right now, honey. I just don’t want to leave you.”

Perhaps that had been the wrong thing to say, but Stephen could put one fear to rest right away. "Listen to me," Stephen whispered. “You're mine. You think I'll let you go? Never. You’re mine, and I’m yours. Nothing will separate us. Not an omega, not some evolutionary holdover. Nothing.” 

Tony gulped in a breath. “I don’t even know how I’ll be able to come home to you, smelling like some other man. My scent is going to change—do you know that? I won’t even smell the same to you anymore. How do I come home to my mate when—”

Stephen cut him off for a kiss.

Talking was good. Communication had brought them out of the hole they’d been in. But the world needed Iron Man, and Stephen needed Tony Stark. Maybe the best way to let Tony know it would be alright was with no words at all.

One kiss ended with a whimper and another started with a moan. Stephen rolled on top of Tony, kissing him deeply, trying to drive away every terrible thought through his will alone. When they were both panting, Stephen pulled away and said, “You come home to me like you always do. You walk through that door, and we’ll talk and have dinner, and we’ll lie here in this bed and we’ll hold each other. That’s what’s going to happen when you come home to me.”

Tony looked at Stephen like he couldn’t believe he existed, like he was too good to be true.

“Okay?” Stephen asked, and kissed him again.

Tony nodded, then leaned up and kissed Stephen again.

“Are you feeling okay for—”

“Yup,” Tony said. “I also really like this,” he said, and grabbed Stephen’s hips as he thrust their cocks together through their clothes. “This can stay.”

Stephen made quick work of his tunic and trousers, while Tony managed the little buttons on his shirt.

“Oh, no,” Tony said, then leaned over and practically threw Stephen off to the side while trying to get his socks off. “I don’t know how you can be completely naked but leave your socks on. Crazy wizard.”

Tony’s half-hard cock was right in front of his face. Stephen leaned forward and took the head in his mouth, lightly tracing it with the tip of his tongue.

“Oh,” Tony moaned, then abandoned his goal. “Okay, if you want the socks that much.”

Stephen laid back, his hands lightly wrapped around Tony’s hips as Tony gently thrust his cock into Stephen’s mouth. 

He’d always enjoyed sucking cock, the way that his partner was slowly undone by what he was doing to them. How a powerful alpha like Tony let himself relax in pleasure from Stephen’s body.

But something was different. His entire body felt like it was smoldering, like some inner heat was bursting from within him. He dared to look up, to see Tony’s beautiful face lost in pleasure and moaned. 

Something was very different. 

His tongue slid under Tony’s cock with each gentle thrust, and Stephen’s eyes closed again, lost in his own pleasure. And with every thrust of Tony’s cock, Stephen felt some stirring within him. 

His senses all felt heightened. The blanket was softer, Tony’s hands on his face and neck were rougher, the taste of his cock was more potent.

His own cock was rock hard, of course, but something else was happening. Some faint tingle, some light burning…

“Baby, can I fuck you? I don’t think I’ve fucked you since all this stuff with your magic happened. Can I?” Tony asked, going to his side table and coming back with a bottle of lubricant.

Stephen’s entire body felt like it was enveloped in static, like he was a volcano about to erupt.

“Yes, of course,” he said idly, trying to concentrate enough to sort through how he was feeling.

Tony leaned over him and kissed him, moaning as he tasted himself on Stephen’s mouth. One hand traced circles over his nipple while the other braced himself as he sucked Stephen’s earlobe.

The static felt like it was building into a fire. His legs fell open for Tony to settle in between. 

“You’re so beautiful, Stephen,” Tony said, laying kisses down Stephen’s neck. Tony always said how much he liked his neck. “You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. I love you so much, baby.”

Every touch from Tony’s mouth and hands set Stephen’s nerves on fire. Every bit of him felt like it was inflamed. Tony settled in-between his legs, giving little kisses to the head of his cock, then taking one of Stephen’s balls in his mouth. 

And that was when Stephen felt it. 

Warmth and a wetness. One that hadn’t come from Tony. His eyes popped open, but Tony didn’t seem to notice his alarm.

“You ready, honey?” Tony said, putting some lubricant on one of his fingers. He let his hand drift downward, towards Stephen’s hole. A mischievous smile graced his face then it vanished. 

“Um,” Tony said, removing his finger from Stephen. “Honey…”

It wasn’t true, Stephen thought. There was no way it was possible. There had been no recorded incident of such a thing ever happening. He was just extremely turned on, and it was a very emotional time, and of course his body might react in different ways.

But then again, if Stephen’s thoughts were correct there would be no way for his body to just create its own lubricant. 

“Did you use magic?” Tony asked. “Because I don’t have a problem with magic in bed, Doc, but I thought we decided a long time ago that we’d always talk about it first.”

A light sweat broke out all over Stephen’s body, and it wasn’t from the rush of pleasure. He needed to keep himself calm. He didn’t want Tony to get upset when he himself was already distraught. 

“And I know it's your body, of course I’m not going to tell you what to do with it. Just…I’d like a warning.” When Stephen didn’t say anything, Tony made a wrong assumption. “I know, it’s weird. I’m sorry, I should be totally cool with all of this…”

_Say something._

“I did it before. I…got bored at the Sanctum. Took care of myself a little bit.”

Tony’s look of concern quickly turned to interest. “Oh? You got so horny you just had to take care of yourself? Did all the pervy, old artifacts watch?”

“Not an everyday occurrence, but no one else was there,” Stephen said, his mind racing. “Figured I’d indulge.”

“Not judging you, Doc. I just think that’s hot,” Tony said, then reinserted his finger. “And I’m sorry for assuming. Forgive me?”

Stephen nodded then moaned and lifted his hips

Tony’s finger went far deeper than it normally did when he was first preparing him. The sound of his own lubricant squelching was loud to his ears. 

_His body had created its own slick._

“Did you use a toy? Oh! Did you use the bracelets? Did they help that much?” Tony asked, then inserted a second and third finger. “You’re almost ready for me.”

The thought of having sex with Tony was becoming a necessity. He needed Tony inside him _right now_ , but at the same time felt a sense of terror. What was happening to his body? There had never been a case of a beta becoming an omega in history. It was impossible.

But he was also lying in his own slick, while his alpha mate was about to fuck him.

“A spell,” Stephen breathed out, then used his legs to pull Tony towards him. “Now, please. Don’t keep me waiting anymore.”

Tony kissed him, then lifted his hips, and slowly entered.

“Wow,” Tony whispered, a gentle smile on his face. “That’s some spell.” 

After that there were no more words.

Stephen moaned, his back arching, Tony holding him by his hips as he began a steady pace. Every part of him was on fire. 

“You feel so good,” Tony whispered above him. “I love you so much, Stephen.”

Taking Tony’s cock had always felt so overwhelming, like Stephen was trying to take too much, like his body just wasn’t made for it. Now it felt perfect. Every thrust hit just the right spot, and he was lost in his own pleasure. 

A faint wheeze was the only thing that could distract him. 

“You smell so, so good, baby,” Tony whispered, his thrusts picking up, like he was finally on the cusp of losing control. 

Stephen thrust his own hips upward, trying to spur him on. He clenched himself around Tony’s cock and whined. Strong hands grabbed his hips just a little too hard, and Tony roughly thrust into him as he came. Stephen followed a moment later with just a touch from Tony’s hand.

His body shook, from his hands to the tips of his toes. He was covered in sweat, and he was fairly certain this had just been the best sexual experience of his life.

He felt aware of every part of his body and was completely exhausted. Tony collapsed on top of him, coughing a little but kissing his neck and saying sweet things. 

“You’re so beautiful, Stephen. Never going to leave you. Can’t wait to come home to you.”

He wasn’t sure what had just happened. Some residual from the last time they’d had sex? More of Stephen’s false wishful thinking? 

Foolish wishful thinking. Stephen reminded himself that regardless of what had just happened, Stephen was a beta. And there had to be a reasonable explanation for this. 

Just as he had the thought, Stephen took a deep inhale. Tony’s scent gland was right there, right under Stephen’s nose. The smell of an alpha, the smell of _his alpha_. Tony had never smelled so sweet.

Without knowing why, Stephen leaned up and nibbled on him a little, following his instincts. He sucked on the flesh above his scent gland and gave gentle bites, even if it would do nothing.

There was no point to hoping for anything else.

“You scenting me, baby?” Tony asked, still beautifully naked and curled around him.

“Mmm,” Stephen hummed. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” Tony said. “You can do anything you want to me.”

“Anything?" Stephen asked.

Stephen expected a joke about magic in bed or bringing in some tentacled creature or something like that. What he didn’t expect was Tony to pull back, his eyes damp, and an earnest look on his face.

“Whatever you want, whatever you need,” Tony said, his voice a fierce whisper. “I’m coming home to you, I swear.”

Stephen nodded. “I know. I know you are.” They held onto each other, legs and arms wrapped around each other like neither of them were ever letting go. 

“Stephen…I’m leaving tonight.”

His heart damn near broke at the admission, and at the small, broke voice Tony had used to say it. 

“There’s some work in Germany that I’ve been putting off because of everything that’s happened. I’ll take care of that, then go over to—”

“I don’t want to know,” Stephen said. Because no part of him wanted to put a name, a face, a country to the omega who would bond with his Tony. He held on tighter.

“Okay,” Tony whispered, then kissed his neck again. He ran his nose over it, gave it little licks. “Seriously, Stephen, you smell, really, really good.”

“Thank you,” Stephen said, because he wasn’t sure what else he should say. 

No beta had ever just become an omega in all of recorded history. It had just never happened. The thrill he’d felt at just the possibility was foolish. There was no hope to avoid Tony having to bond with a stranger. 

What he really needed to do was research exactly what was going on with his magic, and how it might be affecting his body. It might serve as a sort of distraction while Tony was leaving him to bond with another man.

An omega. 

Whereas Stephen was still just a beta, and could never be what Tony needed.

“Can we do something?” Tony asked. 

“Hmm? I thought we just did?”

Tony smiled. “Like, something normal. Take our minds off this before I leave.”

“Like what?”

Tony nested down into his bedding, and gave Stephen a sweet, innocent look that must have gotten him out of so much trouble as a child.

“When all this is over, we should go on vacation. To one of those worlds you’re always visiting,” Tony said.

“Yeah,” Stephen whispered. “Whatever you want. Which one?”

Tony rubbed their noses against each other and said, “Tell me about the one with the bots again.” 

Stephen smiled again and resolved to never let Tony go. He began to talk, all the while mentally reviewing every book he’d ever read, searching for an answer when he wasn’t sure of the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen has reached the denial phase. This chapter was more fun to write than I was expecting. If you enjoyed it, please let me know. I get so nervous about this sort of thing.
> 
> If you'd like, follow me on [tumblr](https://atypical-snowman.tumblr.com).
> 
> Or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/atypicalsnowma1).


	9. Face the Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos on last week's chapter. The speculation and discussion in the comments made me so happy, seriously I was smiling so big. 
> 
> If anyone was worried, all my stories end happy.
> 
> Chapter title: I had been holding back, but this was the perfect time to use this line. Love. 
> 
> Thank you to silent_serendipity and foxglove_fiction for betaing this chapter. You're both wonderful, thank you for all your help.

Stephen always hated goodbyes.

They were always awkward, and there had been few people in his life he’d truly missed. It was terrible to even think, but it was true. He always ended up having to act sad and solemn when he usually felt nothing much at all.

But helping Tony pack had been an exercise in agony. Watching Tony pick out the suit that he’d meet his new omega in was near torture. Stephen repeated to himself over and over, _this is necessary, this is necessary, he will die if he doesn’t do this,_ and it only just kept him from ripping the clothes out of Tony’s hands and hiding him away. 

And after what had happened that afternoon, Stephen was so tempted to ask him to wait. To give him some time to figure out what was happening to his body and magic. But then he’d heard Tony wheezing, and knew Tony would have smelled if his scent had changed and dismissed his suspicions as wishful thinking.

In the end, Tony had packed, hugged Stephen, and said goodbye.

He’d be back in a few days. 

They tried to treat it like any other parting. International travel wasn’t anything new to Tony or Stephen, and they were often apart for days at a time. But this wasn’t like any other parting, and there was no pretending otherwise. They’d clung to each other like they would never see each other again, neither one wanting to be the first to separate.

When they finally let go, Tony slid on a pair of sunglasses to hide teary eyes and Stephen forced himself to stay still as he walked out the door.

Stephen felt like a piece of his heart had left with him. He’d portaled to Kamar-Taj and had taken his anger out on sorcerers who liked to think they could easily defeat a beta sorcerer in sparring. He cast spell after spell and proved them wrong, all while wanting to scream at the unfairness of the universe. 

Today, he was completely exhausted. He’d run out of tears, run out of anger, had no desire to keep butting his head against the brick wall that was finding out what was happening to his body and his magic. He hadn’t even had breakfast with his pack, not wanting to expose them to his foul mood.

He sat on the sofa in his pajamas, buried in blankets and pillows, watching cooking shows, and hating everything. The only slight bright spot of the day was when, every hour or so, Tony would text mundane things from Germany. The last text had been of a suggestive-looking bratwurst and a winky face.

Any other time he’d probably roll his eyes, but those silly texts were the only things keeping him sane.

Right as he was about to grab another carton of ice cream from the freezer, the elevator doors opened, and Peter ran out.

“Oh, hey, Doctor Strange,” Peter said, his eyes wide and giving off the scent of a child in mild distress. “Um, are you busy?”

Stephen was fairly certain he would have made a witty remark to literally anyone else, but the look on Peter’s face as well as his scent had Stephen sitting up from his make-shift nest.

“What is it?” Stephen asked, ready to hunt down whatever had hurt Peter, bad mood be damned.

“It’s Mr. Barton,” Peter said. “Hawkeye. He’s down in the training room and he looks really bad and Ms. Romanov told him that he was sick and that he needed to be in bed but he told her it wasn’t that bad and that he knew what he was doing but—”

Stephen held up a hand so Peter didn’t talk himself into a panic. This wasn’t the first time Clint Barton showed he didn’t know how to take care of himself after all.

But Stephen really wasn’t in the mood to play nursemaid to an Avenger. His bedside manner had always been crap, but right now it felt like his world was falling apart. He had no idea how to interact with his pack when he was feeling this low, but he supposed he’d soon find out.

“It’s alright, Peter,” Stephen said, then stood up and went into his bedroom to change. He called out from his closet, “I’ll go down and give him a look-over. If he needs to be put to bed, I’ll drop him there myself.”

When Stephen left the bedroom, dressed in what Tony had once called his ‘business casual’ sweatpants and t-shirt, Peter looked visibly relieved.

“Thank you so much, Doctor Strange! Ms. Romanov told me not to bother you, that you were going through a hard time because Mr. Stark had to leave, but I was really worried.” His eyes went wide. “She also told me I shouldn’t mention any of that. Oh, God!”

Without hesitation, Stephen reached out and gave Peter a firm hug. The scent of a child in distress must have activated some instinct in him, because he immediately felt Peter calm down in his arms.

“Don’t ever feel like you have to censor yourself around me, Peter,” Stephen said, giving Peter one last squeeze before pulling back. “You can always talk freely, alright? Don’t hold back. If you ever truly say something that bothers me, I’ll tell you.”

Peter looked visibly relieved. “Thanks, Doctor Strange.”

The use of his formal title felt so odd in such an intimate setting. In fact, Peter mostly called all of his pack by Mister or Miss. 

“You can call me Stephen.”

Peter’s eyes went so wide Stephen almost laughed. “Really? Oh, I don’t know. That would feel kinda weird.”

Stephen tried to hide his disappointment. “Ah, well. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Peter seemed to think it over for a minute before he said, “How about Doctor Dad?”

A sputter came out of Stephen before he could hold it back, but then a warmth spread through him and his first thought was about telling Tony. “I like it.”

Peter beamed. 

Stephen turned the TV back on and put Peter in his nest, making sure he was comfortable before he left. 

Walking into the Avengers training floor always felt as though he was walking into a battlefield. The first time, he’d come in with Tony, the Avengers only having been just reunited after the defeat of Thanos. He’d taken one step inside only to have Natasha’s legs wrapped around his head, dragging him to the floor.

The second time wasn’t much better. 

Having already been waylaid the first time, Stephen was more prepared. He’d cast a shield as soon as he entered the room, but that didn’t stop Scott trying to pry the sling ring from his fingers.

The Avengers soon learned his hands were off-limits, but not before Scott was portaled to the middle of the Sahara. 

This time, walking into the training room floor felt different. It was almost completely quiet, the only sound coming from Barton hitting the heavy bag. There was an odd smell to the air, something stale, something that turned Stephen’s nose. 

Walking further inside, he finally saw Clint, trying his hardest to complete his boxing routine but every punch thrown was weaker than the one before. His form was off, and he would hurt himself if he wasn’t careful. 

Clint really was shit at taking care of himself.

“Barton!” Stephen barked from across the room. Clint jumped about half a foot in the air, then saw Stephen. “Aren’t you meant to be a spy?”

The anger and annoyance at having to come down here while he was having a sulk immediately faded when he got a good look at Clint’s face. His nose was red and running, his lips chapped. His face was far more pale than usual, and he was visibly shaking. 

Stephen sighed. “Clint, how long have you been sick?”

Turning back to the bag, Clint punched another poorly executed uppercut. “I’m not sick. It’s just a little cold. No big deal. Everyone needs to calm down, I know what I’m doing.”

Reaching out, Stephen put a hand on Clint’s arm. The punch he was about to land—poorly—stopped in midair. 

Stephen laid a hand on his forehead. 

“Of course I’m going to be hot,” Clint said. “I’m working out. Duh.”

Stephen looked closely at his nose, then had him open his mouth. 

“Go to bed, Clint,” he said once he’d taken a look inside.

“I feel fine—”

“Please,” Stephen said. “You have to take better care of yourself. No one wants to see you sick and on a mission. Please go to bed.”

Clint looked like he was on the cusp of arguing, but he visibly deflated and nodded his head. “Only for you, Doc.”

“Good man,” Stephen said and watched as Clint put away his gloves and unwrapped his hands. “Do you have anything to eat?”

“I have some food on my floor. Don’t worry so much,” Clint said with a tired smile. “I swear, you must have been an omega in a past life.”

The words cut Stephen right down to his heart. He said nothing, just nodded and got in the elevator with Clint. They rode together to his level, then Stephen let him get off.

“Water, food, shower, then straight to bed,” Stephen said.

“Yes, mom,” Clint replied. He wavered a little as he opened his refrigerator, then turned back. “Thanks, Doc.”

Stephen nodded and then went back up to the penthouse. 

**Stephen:**

**Peter is going to start calling me Doctor Dad.**

He sat down next to Peter and grabbed another pint of ice cream.

**Tony:**

**That is the most adorable thing I have ever heard, and I love you both so much.**

Stephen sent a text declaring his love back, then nestled back into the nest with Peter. He’d initially been annoyed about having to leave while he’d been in a terrible mood, but he had to acknowledge he felt better than he had. 

Helping his packmate made him feel better.

He pushed the thought to the side and paid attention to the baking show Peter was watching.

“Oh no, he added salt when he should have added sugar!” Peter cried out, drawing Stephen from his thoughts.

“Beginner’s mistake,” Stephen said, not having baked a cake in his life, let alone one that was a full-sized bust of Queen Victoria.

“Why are they not using the freezer? It’s right there,” Peter said.

“Clearly they’re fools.” He handed Peter the pint of ice cream. They continued critiquing the cooking skills of strangers until it was time to put the ice cream away and order pizza.

While they were eating, Stephen took in the situation in which he found himself. He was still horribly upset about what Tony had to do, but Peter had helped. And while he knew the moment Peter left, he would probably fall into a pit of despair once again, his presence alone was a balm.

“This is nice,” Peter said, his mouth full of pepperoni. “I mean…not, like, the situation. But being here with you. It’s nice.”

“It is,” Stephen said, then smelled the scent of a happy, content beta. He knew he’d have to continue to figure out what was happening to his magic and his body, but not this moment. After everything that had happened, after everything that would happen, he just wanted to enjoy being with Peter.

“Want to watch me play the Avengers’ video game? I finally figured out to swing the right way!”

“Yes,” Stephen said without hesitation. Anything to put off having to go to bed alone.

And if he honestly enjoyed Peter’s joy at playing a game as Spider-Man, that was just icing on the cake.

*

Of course it wasn’t entirely true to say that Stephen was alone at any given time. 

Once Peter had gone to his own room to probably play Spider-Man until he fell asleep and Stephen had gone to wash up, the Cloak floated dutifully outside in the bedroom. 

Stephen sighed, then plopped face first onto the bed, the Cloak coming up from behind him to envelop him like the softest warmest blanket.

He swore the Cloak was even softer these days…

“Thank you,” he mumbled into his pillow. Somehow, he knew the Cloak understood him.

Just as he turned out the lights and laid down for what was sure to be a restless night, his phone lit up with a call.

It was midnight in New York, which meant it was 6 a.m. in Germany.

He scrambled to pick it up, desperate to hear Tony’s voice.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey, Doc,” Tony said. They were silent for a moment, but Stephen could hear Tony fiddling with things on a table. _Watch, key to hotel room, nanoparticles._ “How was your day?”

“Fine. Good. Didn’t get anything done really, but it was…fine.” No need to add to Tony’s burden when there was absolutely nothing that could be done.

“Good. My day was shit,” Tony said.

“Why? What happened?” Stephen asked, sitting up in bed. “Did the proposal fall through?”

“No, we’re all set. Everything went smoothly,” Tony said, and Stephen could hear that audible wheeze on the other end of the line. The sound of blankets rustling almost drowned out the sound of Tony gasp for air. “I just miss you.”

His throat clenched and his heart felt heavy. “I miss you, too. My day was complete shit.”

“Yeah, but Peter was there.”

“Okay, Peter was the bright spot,” Stephen said. “Oh, and Clint is completely incapable of taking care of himself. We should put a bell on him.”

Tony was silent on the other end of the line for a moment. “Is it bad?”

“Nothing rest and fluids won’t fix,” Stephen said. He laid back again onto the pillows and imagined Tony doing the same thing, only his day was only beginning. “Do you leave Germany today?”

“Yeah. In about four hours. Then off to…”

Off to meet his omega. Whoever that happened to be. Stephen swallowed down his agony.

“You’ll call me after?” Stephen asked, after the silence stretched on.

“Yeah, I will,” Tony said, his words coming out as a gasp for air. “Six in the morning. You’ll just be waking up. The only thing I’ll want is you. You should get some sleep, honey.”

The Cloak bundled him, signaling its support for that idea. “Okay. I love you.”

“I love you, Stephen. Always.”

As Stephen lay his phone back on his side table, he tried not to think about how the next time he’d speak to Tony he’d be someone else’s bonded alpha. 

*

Stephen startled awake with a gasp. 

Instinct kicked in. He immediately scanned the room, trying to determine what had woken him, but found nothing. The Cloak was still acting like a blanket, looking what could only be called ‘inquisitively’ at him, but clearly not alarmed. 

“Friday, lights,” he said, his voice a husky croak. Once his eyes confirmed what his senses had told him was true, the rest of his awareness kicked in.

He was burning up and covered in a light sheen of sweat. His heart was pounding in his chest, and his hands were shaking far more than normal. The sheets were damp all around him, and the rest of him…

The sheets weren’t only damp. He was almost afraid to move, terrified of what he would discover. But the sheets weren’t only damp.

His heart clenched as he realized what this meant. 

It wasn’t possible. 

Never. In the entire history of magic, it had never happened before. 

He held his breath and shifted his hips. 

The bedding beneath him was soaked through. 

Slowly, he peeled back the covers. The Cloak floated over to the corner and Stephen’s eyes followed it, not looking elsewhere. 

He could be ill, he thought to himself. It could be urine. He’d never had an accident, but sometimes in times of extreme distress an otherwise healthy person could have an incident in the middle of the night. 

He was still staring at the Cloak, focusing on the light glinting off its pins. His entire body felt like it was throbbing, and he cursed himself for a coward. He had to look down. 

_Why wasn’t he looking down?_

The collar of the Cloak shifted just a tiny bit, and it had been Stephen’s companion long enough for him to understand its movement. 

It was trying to encourage him.

He shifted his hips, just a tiny bit and felt that dampness, that wetness from before. Only so much more. 

Now he felt _empty._

He looked down. 

“Oh, by the Vishanti,” he muttered.

That wasn’t urine. Or sweat. 

That was lubricant. His body had made its own slick, just like it had when he’d been in bed with Tony. His hands shook as he ran them over his thighs, shivering at the touch. He shifted his hips up, both fascinated and terrified at what his questing fingers would discover. 

He started at the back of his knee, and even that was wet. He extended his legs, both of them shaking so much he was glad he was laying down. His fingers drifted under his thigh, slowly, almost fearfully. 

He stopped just at his crease, terrified at going any further. 

Terrified of what exactly? 

Suddenly, he saw red in his peripheral vision, and the Cloak came to stand beside him. 

He didn’t know why he was afraid, but he was. The Cloak reached out an edge of itself and wrapped around his other wrist, comforting and grounding him. 

“Thank you, my friend,” Stephen whispered, his voice heavy. 

With courage he didn’t feel, he let his fingers slide lower and lower until he finally reached his hole. 

It was open and wet and most definitely not something that belonged to a beta. 

He shivered as his fingers ran over the edges, not quite daring to go inside. He’d never been able to successfully finger himself since his accident. He wasn’t sure he wanted to try now. He gently probed just a little, just to see how much it would give. 

The tip of his finger immediately slid in, but he retrieved it right away. 

“God,” he muttered. 

All of his denials turned to dust. There was no other explanation. Somehow, in his desperation, he had done the impossible. He brought up his finger and saw the slick himself. 

He couldn’t deny it. He wasn’t a beta anymore.

Was he going into heat? His mind immediately went to every textbook that described a heat, then looked at his own flaccid cock. If the textbooks were correct, slick and a feeling of emptiness went hand in hand with an erection. 

And though his body felt like it was vibrating, he didn’t feel mindless. Nor did he feel like he needed to find the closest alpha and mount him. It was almost as though his body was…

“Shifting,” he muttered. 

The last weeks flew by in a blur, but Stephen thought again of the fever, of his neck and head aching, of Peter smelling like a child, of Tony saying he smelled good. 

Of Steve being so kind to him. 

And his own actions as well. Of reaching out more to his pack, of how easy it had all been when it had been so difficult before. He’d wanted to grow closer to Peter, but hadn’t been sure how. Now spending time with him seemed so effortless. Was it all because he was becoming an omega?

Had he been shifting this entire time? 

Whatever was currently happening to his body, he was still in control. He wasn’t mindless with lust just yet. The apprehension of having an actual heat ran a chill down his spine where he’d been burning up before.

His thoughts ran wild as he laid back down again. He gripped onto the Cloak and laid back, his body gripped in awe, his thoughts floating between apprehension and wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Stephen is finally nearing the end of his denial phase. Poor thing doesn't know what to do when he's given everything he wants. If you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know! I read and appreciate every comment.
> 
> If you'd like, follow me on [tumblr](https://atypical-snowman.tumblr.com).
> 
> Or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/atypicalsnowma1).


	10. White Knuckled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Thank you all so so much for your support! I read and appreciated every single comment, even the keyboard smashes. I'm so glad y'all are having a response. 
> 
> This chapter is pretty short, but Stephen has a few steps he needs to take. 
> 
> Thank you to foxglove_fiction and silent_serendipity for betaing. Y'all are the best!

The last of his heat—or half heat or whatever the hell he was going to call it—finally died down around four in the morning. 

He’d laid in bed for hours while his body went through something he’d only ever read about in medical textbooks, his mind furiously reviewing everything that had happened in the past few weeks, from his own behavior to Tony’s to his magic growing exponentially. 

He couldn’t deny it anymore. He’d be a fool to not acknowledge what was right in front of him. He wasn’t a beta any longer, but he wasn’t certain that meant he was an omega. The heat, or whatever he’d just had wasn’t a real heat. Not according to everything he had learned in medical school, and not according to…

Well, everything he had ever heard about a heat. 

He hadn’t been mindless with passion. There had been no trying to find the nearest alpha to give him a seeing to. He’d remained in full control of all his faculties, even though he’d been out of his mind in equal parts fear and wonder.

The fear part was odd, he admitted to himself.

It was difficult to justify since being an omega would solve so much. But maybe fear wasn’t the right word, truly, except that something was happening to him that he had no control over and didn’t understand. The Cloak floated in front of him, and Stephen focused on a detail on its pins, trying to force his mind to stay present and not give in to fear.

He had to find out what was happening to his body, and magic wasn’t helping. And yes, he’d just experienced some muted version of a heat, but he again reminded himself this had never happened before in recorded history.

Except…

That wasn’t entirely true, was it? It _had_ happened before. Maybe not by magical means, but it had happened. Just once, and the person it had happened to was a member of Stephen’s pack. 

He glanced over at his bedside clock. 

Four o’clock in the morning. Perfect time to catch the First Avenger before he went out on his morning run.

His legs shook as he stood up, the Cloak dashing over to catch him as he began to fall. He dreaded looking back at the absolute massacre he must have made of the bedding, but he steeled himself and turned.

“Oh,” he said aloud. “Friday, order a new mattress please.”

“Good idea,” she said.

Locking his knees, Stephen took a deep breath and focused inward. He might not be in control of his body or his magic, but he was in control of his mind. 

_For now._

With the Cloak’s help, he showered quickly, cleaning himself as thoroughly as possible. He ran a washcloth over his neck more than he normally would have, considering who he was about to speak with.

A chill ran down his spine despite the hotness of the water. He’d never had reason to fear Steve before, he wasn’t about to start now.

But Steve was an alpha and Stephen…

He scrubbed at his neck harder.

His entire body vibrated as he dressed, his hands shaking far worse than usual. He chose the softest clothes he owned and Tony’s MIT hoodie. The Cloak wrapped itself around him as he walked out and into the elevator. 

“Friday? Where’s Steve?”

Friday was silent for a moment, though Stephen had no doubt she knew the answer. “Making breakfast on his own floor.”

With confidence he did not feel, he said, “Take me there.” He straightened his back and reminded himself that he’d faced Dormammu and Thanos. He hadn’t had an ounce of fear for Steve Rogers even when he _had_ been an adversary. 

And he wasn’t about to start now.

The elevator seemed to move at a snail’s pace, and all Stephen could wonder was whether he was about to have a very definitive answer to what was happening to him. If his body had been shifting over the past weeks, maybe the half-heat had been the last big push. And with Tony not being there when it had happened, he had no way of knowing if he smelled different now.

But Steve would know.

The doors opened to a softly lit sitting room with a similar open design that was shared by many of the floors in the tower. The only difference was the style of the decor, definitely older but in a way that felt classic. He could see Bucky’s more modern hand curbing Steve’s eye.

Steve and Bucky were dressed for a run and both had their backs facing Stephen. The sound of eggs frying and pans clanging together must have masked the sound of the elevator and Stephen’s footsteps. Nothing else would explain how Bucky hadn’t heard him approach. 

The ease at which they made breakfast together gave him pause, Stephen suddenly feeling as though he was intruding on an intimate setting. 

Which he was.

He stood some twelve feet away, the only sound his breathing. The eggs popped, the bacon sizzled, the coffee brewed, and Bucky’s voice was a low mutter. It smelled and sounded like every diner in New York during the breakfast rush.

But Stephen could tell the exact second Steve knew he was there.

His back went straight, his shoulders back, and his head snapped up. Bucky spun around, ready to strike, then immediately stood down upon seeing Stephen. He looked between the two of them, obviously unsure what had Steve on alert, but Stephen didn’t say a word. 

Steve’s reaction left him speechless and very certain he just got the answer to his question. 

Slowly, Steve turned around, his eyes going wide the second he saw Stephen.

Silence stretched between the three of them amid the sounds of life and breakfast. Bucky seemed to be the only one with any sense and turned off the burners before their food could burn. 

Over the smell of eggs and bacon, the scent of a shocked alpha was heavy in the air. The fear and uncertainty he’d felt before lodged itself in his throat. 

Still, he didn’t come here for Steve just to smell him. 

“I need to speak with you,” he said, after a long moment had gone by. 

Steve didn’t break eye contact but nodded. “Yeah.” He snapped out of his daze enough to realize Bucky was still there and looking as though knew he wasn’t included in whatever wordless conversation they were having and hated being left in the dark. “Uh, Bucky, can you—”

He didn’t look happy, but Bucky nodded and left the room. 

Steve took a step towards the living room, towards Stephen, and Stephen’s immediate reaction was to take a step back. He cursed himself, turned on his heel, and went to sit down on Steve’s sofa. 

Steve sat across from him, his eyes full of questions, his body held rigidly in place. His knuckles turned white with how tightly he gripped the arm of his chair.

The question that plagued Stephen was, from what exactly was he holding himself back.

“Do you need me to leave?” Stephen asked, that fear he had tried to drive away encroaching. 

Steve frowned and his knuckles eased up a bit. “Leave? No. Why would I need you to leave?” 

Stephen gestured towards his hands in question. 

Steve immediately let go, then ran a hand through his hair. “No,” he said, “you don’t need to leave. I’m just…shocked. What is this? Is this something…temporary? A spell or something?”

Stephen shook his head. “No.”

Slumped shoulders ruined what was Steve’s normally perfect posture. “So this is real? This is…just you?”

That was an interesting way of putting it. “Yeah,” Stephen said. 

“Wait,” Steve said, holding up a hand, as though something had just occurred to him. “Why would I need you to leave? Did you think I would—” His face twisted with disgust. “Please tell me you didn’t think that.”

A deep sense of shame fell over Stephen but he shoved it away. He had no idea what he was doing. It was as though he’d been dropped into an entirely different world that he had no clue how to navigate. And worse, the only ideas he had came from medical textbooks and pop culture. 

“I wasn’t sure…I…I didn’t know. I don’t know how any of this works,” Stephen said. He fought the urge to look down at his shoes. “I’m sorry.”

Steve nodded and they were silent again. 

If this was real, Stephen’s entire world would be turned upside down. His heart felt raw and open, everything felt odd, like he was the wrong piece of the puzzle.

Steve stared at him, his face torn between wonder and fear. “How?”

How could Stephen possibly explain that he wasn’t entirely sure himself how he had somehow managed to turn himself from a beta to an omega. And with what? Magic? Desperation? The power of love?

“I don’t know,” he said. “Magic, for sure, but that can’t be the only answer. I wasn’t even sure if my suspicions were correct before this moment. To be honest, none of this feels real.”

Steve nodded. “Are you okay?”

A snort tore out of Stephen before he could stop it. “I don’t know,” he said, revealingly honest. He didn’t know if it was his fear, or the intimacy that the hour provided, but he had no desire to hide from Steve. 

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Yes,” Stephen said, then took a breath. The question died on the tip of his tongue. If he asked how Steve had gotten through this, it would somehow make it real. More real than an alpha recognizing the scent of an omega in his home, from another room with all the smells of breakfasts between them.

“You’ve been through this,” Stephen said. “There’s never been a recorded incident of a beta becoming an omega. I’ve been warring with this for weeks now, ever since…”

His hand drifted up and touched his neck, healed now, but slightly sore after the half-heat he’d had earlier. 

“Ever since Tony bit you,” Steve finished for him. “Did he do this?”

The question was asked plainly, but Stephen detected some hint of judgement. “Tony didn’t do anything wrong, and he certainly didn’t do anything I didn’t ask him to do.”

Steve put up his hands in surrender. “I’m sorry, Stephen. I didn’t mean to imply anything. But…this all started when Tony bit you, right?”

Stephen sat back down in his chair. “Yes. But I truly don’t know what happened. I’m not even clear on what’s happening now. All I know is that I’m…changing.”

“Yeah,” Steve said, almost absentmindedly. “Stephen, I know Tony’s away. Listen, I don’t know what happened to bring you here so early, but if you’re looking for confirmation I can give it to you. Whatever’s been happening to you since Tony bit you, it’s changed you. You smell like an omega.”

It was exactly what he’d come here for, but Stephen still felt like he’d been punched in the gut, like all the air suddenly left his lungs.

Steve frowned at his reaction. “Thinking back on the past few weeks…I think I somehow picked up on that. Somehow, I knew. I just didn’t realize it until just now.”

“Why now?” he asked, though he was almost certain he knew the answer.

“You smell different,” Steve said. “I don’t know what happened since the last time I saw you, but you didn’t smell like this.”

Stephen shifted in his seat, that fear settling into apprehension. “I assume that won’t be a problem?”

“What?”

“The change in my scent? Is it going to be a problem between us, because—”

Stephen stopped mid-sentence as Steve gave him his Captain America face of disapproval. He shook his head, almost to himself, and said, “You’re a member of my pack, beta or omega. That doesn’t change anything. But that’s also the second time you’ve mentioned…that so let me put your mind at ease.” 

Steve scratched the back of his head and leaned back in his chair. “The only thing I’m tempted to do right now is feed you. Now, I’ve never had an omega as a packmate. I’m sure I’ll figure it out.”

An omega as a packmate. He said it so casually, like it was for certain.

But Steve’s confession relaxed something inside him he hadn’t known was so apprehensive.

“Thank you. But confirmation wasn’t the only reason I came here.”

“Okay.”

“You’re an alpha,” Stephen said. Steve gave Stephen a curious look, but nodded. “But you weren’t born an alpha. You became one.”

Some deep pain surfaced behind Steve’s eyes on display for Stephen to see. He blinked twice and it was gone. “Yeah.”

“You had to transition. Like me.” 

Steve nodded again. “Transition is a good way to put it. But that’s not what happened to me.”

Everyone knew the myth of Captain America, but Stephen knew the gritty details from Tony. 

Stephen nodded. “How did you do it? The changes to your body alone must have been…”

“Did I really do anything?” Steve asked, mostly to himself. “The physical change was one thing. That…I think I could have handled that well enough. When I went in for the experiment, I didn’t know it would change my secondary gender. I didn’t realize I’d suddenly be an alpha.”

“If you had, would you have done it?”

Steve looked up, a lost look in his eye. “Yes. Probably. But at least I could have been better prepared. Becoming an alpha the way I did… Everything was different, but the same. There were all these new feelings, new instincts inside me. But I was still a beta in mind, so my mind and body were in a constant battle.”

Stephen hadn’t experienced any of that. If anything, he’d been thriving since all this had happened. He was getting along better with his pack, he learned to communicate with Tony, he was spending time with Peter. 

There were parts of this that were terrifying, but not that. 

A long moment of silence passed. “How did you adapt?” Stephen finally asked.

Steve shrugged. “Under the watchful eye of the United States Army and without my partner. I had to figure out on my own what it meant to be an alpha.”

That sounded similar to what Stephen was feeling now, but far more violent and lonely. Steve had been completely on his own, with no pack. 

Whereas every step in this shifting had Stephen growing closer to Tony, to his pack, to Peter.

“When did you feel as though you’d finally become an alpha?” Stephen asked. “When your mind and your body finally came together again?”

Steve smiled. “When we became a pack. Being an alpha so suddenly was terrible. Being an alpha without a pack left me feeling lost without knowing why. When we came together and moved into the tower, I figured out why.”

Tony had said something similar when Stephen had asked him about being an alpha. That everything had changed when they’d created the pack. And Stephen had felt a greater sense of belonging, a happiness that he’d never felt before since he’d begun shifting.

“Thank you,” Stephen said, then got to his feet. “I think I’ve kept you and Bucky from your breakfast long enough.” 

Another stray thought drifted through Stephen’s mind. Steve and Bucky had been together since they’d been kids. It must have been difficult to go from being two betas to an alpha and a beta. 

Steve got to his feet and moved to the kitchen. “Sure I can’t tempt you to stay and eat? I promise I won’t make you run afterwards.” He extended the frying pan full of bacon.

Stephen thought of Tony and how he’d been so dismissive of alpha instinct before. He took a piece of bacon, and Steve seemed satisfied. 

“Thank you, but I should go. There’s one more stop I have to make. But truly Steve, thank you.”

“Anytime.”

Stephen walked out of Steve and Bucky’s sitting room and into the elevator. He munched on the bacon and considered this last step.

There was only one last person he needed to speak to before he would let his mind rest. Before he would let himself believe the thing that he’d wanted so badly had really happened. 

“Friday, is Bruce awake?”

“No, Doctor Strange. Doctor Banner usually doesn’t wake up before 7:30.”

Stephen smiled. “Well, the good doctor did tell me to come to him with any concerns. Wake him up for me. Tell him he has a patient.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone worried, I assure you this will have a happy ending. Also, Tony will show up in the next chapter. <3 <3 
> 
> If you'd like, follow me on [tumblr](https://atypical-snowman.tumblr.com).
> 
> Or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/atypicalsnowma1).


	11. Two Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos! Every single one means so much to me, so thank you for your lovely feedback.
> 
> This chapter was so much fun to write, mostly because I really think Bruce and Stephen could be good friends. Plus, I've enjoyed writing Stephen interacting with his packmates so much. I just need that sweetness in my life.
> 
> Thank you to foxglove_fiction and silent_serendipity for beta reading.

Stephen paced Bruce’s private lab, his insides churning as he waited an eternity.

A part of him felt foolish for coming to Bruce, but there was too much at stake. Even with confirmation from Steve, even with his own body waving red flags that he was no longer a beta, he needed this final proof. His heart pounded and his hands shook as he tried to sort through the thrill of hope that grew in his heart clashing with the fear of the unknown. 

Foolish or not, there was one last thing he needed before he could admit what everyone else seemed to already know. 

A physical evaluation. 

One that would test his hormone levels, that would tell him if that pain in his neck had been him _growing_ a scent gland. At this point he almost didn’t feel ridiculous waking Bruce up at this ungodly hour to test what should have been impossible. 

He had to know for sure. Because as much as he was a sorcerer, he was still and would remain a man of science as well. He needed proof.

“Tell me you’re dying,” Bruce moaned as he walked in with a cup of coffee in hand, Captain America shirt, and Avengers pajama pants. With Iron Man slippers. “Your head has fallen completely off your shoulders, and I am the only one who can put it back on.”

“What happened to call you if I need a doctor?”

“Yeah, during office hours. But I’ll admit, I was curious when Friday said you needed me, but it wasn’t an emergency,” Bruce said, then the teasing smile melted from his face as he looked at Stephen. He gave him a once over, his gaze going from head to toe before he settled on his neck. “Is it bad?”

Stephen shook his head. No, now that Bruce was here, and his irrational fear was dying down he could admit to himself this wasn’t bad. Odd and maybe a little terrifying, but definitely not bad. And he was self-aware enough to know that his fear was mostly from the unknown. 

“I need you to give me a physical,” Stephen said.

Bruce nodded with the sort of active listening that Stephen had never mastered as a doctor. “Okay. Is there something you’re concerned about in general? Something tells me you wouldn’t have requested this before the sun’s up if there wasn’t something you were worried about.”

“Yes,” Stephen said, then hesitated. “Hormone levels.”

Bruce nodded slowly again. Stephen could see him stop being a packmate and go into doctor mode. “Any particular reason?”

Bucky hadn’t been able to smell any change in Stephen’s scent, but he’d been standing far away and there had been so many smells already in the room. He walked closer to Bruce, watching his face for a reaction. 

Bruce did nothing as Stephen got closer, close enough that even a beta with terrible senses could smell him, closer than either of them would have normally been comfortable. He took one normal breath and frowned. His next was a deep inhale.

“Oh,” Bruce said, his brow furrowing in confusion. “Umm…”

“Let’s just…test my hormones. And the physical, please.”

“Yeah, let me wash my hands.”

He took a blood sample first, and let the test run before he started on the physical. 

The standards of the test were almost comforting to Stephen. Bruce took his temperature, asked how he’d been feeling lately. Inquired about family history, and if he’d dabbled in any narcotics. Assured him his answers would be confidential, of course.

Bruce frowned at his blood pressure and pulse, but one look at Stephen’s face explained everything. 

“Maybe try to take a deep breath? If there’s a problem, we have the best doctors in the world,” he said, trying to be helpful.

Stephen’s toes curled and not from how cold the tile floor was. “I think the only way to fix that is to get through this.” 

Bruce nodded and continued. He listened to his lungs and looked at his nose, ears, and eyes. Laid him down on the exam table and tapped all over his torso. Knowing his history, he gave him a little ball to squeeze, made sure he had good blood flow to his fingers. 

Stephen did everything that was asked of him, but kept his eyes on the machine running the numbers.

They were both professional and over forty, so neither batted an eye when Stephen had to turn his head and cough. His genitalia remained unchanged, but then there was no sizable difference between an omega and beta man’s cock. 

Bruce documented his findings in Stephen’s chart, then said, “Everything looks good, Stephen. Nothing to be alarmed about.” 

“Yeah, just wait a moment,” he said softly, almost to himself. The results of the blood test would appear in a matter of seconds. 

A soft ping sounded, and Bruce picked up his tablet and scrolled through the results. He would have tested his cholesterol, blood sugar, and iron levels, as well as done a complete blood count. 

And the special request, the reason he was here. 

The results would have taken no more than thirty seconds for Bruce to read. Instead, he squinted at the tablet like it had to be lying to him. He scrolled from one page to another, and Stephen almost felt sorry for him. 

He could have voiced his concerns to start, but he wanted Bruce to look at this with no prior knowledge. Because it should have been impossible, but from the look on Bruce’s face, clearly the impossible had happened.

“Um,” Bruce said. He took off his glasses and bit at the temple tips. “Why don’t you tell me your suspicions.”

Stephen opened his mouth, then snapped it shut. Saying it would make it real. Saying what he knew in his heart now was true would mean that he had actually done it. He had changed himself through some sort of magic and his own will. He’d changed his own secondary gender, and he’d have to deal with the consequences, both good and bad. 

The words sat there on the tip of his tongue, trapped there by his own fear and cowardice.

“Hey,” Bruce said, and put an arm on Stephen’s shoulder. “It’s okay. Just take your time. Do you want to take a break? We can eat breakfast. Review the results after?”

Stephen shook his head. The wait was already killing him. He just needed to say it. Say what he’d wanted, what he’d wished for so badly he’d made it come true. Say it and drive back the fear of what would happen next. 

The Cloak wrapped itself around his shoulders, giving him a firm hug. His heart felt like it might jump right out of his chest and make a run for it, but he looked Bruce in the eye and opened his mouth.

“I’m an omega.”

Bruce nodded. “Yes.”

His next breath came in staggered, then he slowly breathed it out as Bruce patted his back.

“I…things have been odd lately,” Stephen said in a rush. “And Tony and I…what you have to understand is…”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Bruce said, putting a firm hand on Stephen’s shoulder. “Take your time.”

“I may have performed some sort of magic on myself. Completely unintentionally,” Stephen said. “I think this started with the bite Tony gave me, with some unintentional magic I may have cast on myself, and then the fever.”

Bruce nodded. “You didn’t have an infection that I could tell. And we checked. You said it was magical and I was inclined to believe you, if only because Wong was so certain, and I know he loves you.”

 _Wong loves me?_ Stephen thought, before banishing the thought for a later time. “I believe that may have been my body…shifting.”

“I think you’re right,” Bruce said, then showed the results of the blood test. “Your peritrogen is about twenty times too high for a beta. These levels are a little low for an omega, but within normal range. I think whatever is happening to change you is almost, but not completely, done.”

Stephen nodded.

“Has this ever happened before?” Bruce asked. “There’s a spell to make a beta an omega?” 

“No,” Stephen said. “This is supposed to be impossible. It’s never happened before. At least in regard to magic.”

“And you believe it’s permanent?” Bruce asked.

Stephen shrugged. 

“Wait,” Bruce said, then put his gloves back on. “There’s one test I didn’t give you.” He tilted Stephen’s head to the side and felt around his neck.

 _Scent gland_.

Bruce removed his gloves and tossed them in a bin. “Completely normal. You’re over forty. You’ll need to get that checked once a year.”

Trembling fingers ran over his neck, right on the spot Tony had bitten him. 

He had a scent gland. 

He was an omega. 

“Ah,” he sighed. “Right.”

“Your physical looks normal. If you’re right, your hormone levels should level out soon and be completely healthy for a forty-year-old omega in good health,” Bruce said. “If you were looking for confirmation, Stephen, you have it. You’re an omega.”

Stephen stood there in shock at hearing it said so plainly. All this grasping at straws, all the disbelief done with one blood test.

“Are you okay? Do you need a minute? Because as your packmate, I want to comfort you, but as your doctor I need to make sure you know what’s happening to your own body.”

“I’m a doctor, too.”

Bruce tilted his head to the side. “Yeah, but you once had appendicitis and tried to pretend it was a bad burrito. I have to do my due diligence.”

HIs entire body felt like it was frozen in time, like Bruce and everything else in the lab was moving much faster than he was. “Okay,” he said softly, not up for much more right now.

“Okay,” Bruce said. “So first, you should know that as an Avenger there are protections in place for omegas in the workplace. I’ll have someone for HR come down to talk to you, but prejudice has no place here, and you shouldn’t have to tolerate it.”

“Oh, God,” Stephen said, reality crashing down all around him. “Bruce, you don’t—”

“You also don’t have to disclose your new status if you don’t want to. However…”

“Anyone who comes within five feet of me will know automatically.” 

“Yeah,” Bruce said apologetically. “But the biggest thing. I’m going to write you a prescription for heat suppressants. There should be some in the employee pharmacy here at the Tower, but I’ll get some for you by the end of the day.”

Heat suppressants. Just the idea of going into a mindless, draining heat terrified him. He’d always supported omega rights, but he was suddenly extremely glad that activists had succeeded in making suppressants so easy to acquire. 

Because this was his life now.

“And more than that, Stephen,” Bruce said slowly, like he was afraid of rebuttal. “An omega’s brain chemistry is different from a beta’s.”

“I know that,” Stephen said, ready for this conversation to be over.

“Yeah, but I need to tell you this. I have a feeling you won’t let me later.” He sat down in a low chair, put down his tablet. “Omegas are sensitive to others around them. Different things will give you satisfaction or make you happy than they did before. You shouldn’t be alarmed to see some of your behavior change.”

Stephen thought about the last few weeks. About sending Scott off to California, to eating with his pack, to getting to know Natasha and Clint. 

He’d been getting closer to Peter, and his relationship with Tony had grown and become more stable.

Some of the changes he was going through were frankly terrifying. The idea of a heat was especially frightening. But he’d wanted to be closer to his pack, to Peter. To Tony. That was a consequence he’d accept with open arms. 

He nodded. 

“And one last thing,” Bruce said, and his expression turned serious. “You know all omegas are infertile.”

“Oh,” Stephen said. He hadn’t even thought about that. Children were never something he had wanted, but to have the option taken away from him felt…odd.

“Whatever shift is happening to your body, it might not be too late,” Bruce said. “If you want, I can arrange to have a sample preserved.”

Stephen shook his head. He thought of Tony and their hectic lives together. He thought of his pack and of Peter. No, it wasn’t something he’d wanted. And while he didn’t like having options taken from him, he had no regrets.

“No, thank you,” Stephen said. “I think I’m alright.”

Bruce looked at him, a true concern in his eyes. “Are you okay with this? You said this wasn’t intentional. How do you feel?”

The truth was Stephen wasn’t entirely sure how he felt. Whatever excitement and hope he might be feeling seemed to be drowned out by apprehension about just the idea of having a heat. 

“Stephen?” 

Stephen tore himself out of his thoughts. “I think I’ll be fine. Truly, Bruce. I just need to speak with Wong.”

“Okay, good. Do you need me to check anything else?”

“It hurts when I go like this, doctor,” Stephen said, then flexed his fingers.

“Then don’t do that,” Bruce said with a smile. “No wait, actually, have you been doing physical therapy? Cause that shouldn’t hurt very much.”

“A joke,” he said, then with a wave of his hand, dressed in his sorcerer’s robes. “Thank you for your help, Bruce.”

“Anytime. I mean that.” He looked up at Stephen and asked, “Seriously, are you alright?”

With a confidence he didn’t quite feel just yet, he said, “Yes. Or I think I will be.”

*

The portal opened right into the study room at the library of Kamar-Taj that Wong had always preferred. And as Stephen predicted, Wong sat at his favorite chair reading a book. 

Stephen walked into the room fully, then closed the portal. 

They were silent for a moment, only a slight hitch in Wong’s breathing revealing anything different between them. He slowly closed the book and gave Stephen his full attention.

“I wasn’t certain,” he said, gesturing for Stephen to sit. “That is why I said nothing.”

Stephen nodded. He wasn’t angry at Wong, the thought hadn’t crossed his mind. He didn’t come here for absolution, he came for comfort.

“It also has never happened before,” Wong said, then gestured to the book he was reading. “And believe me, I have researched this topic extensively. You are the only beta who has ever become an omega through magical means.”

A dozen questions were on the tip of Stephen’s tongue. 

_Tell me how I do this. Do I become something else or have I already?_

Instead, he asked the question that had been plaguing his mind for weeks. 

“How?”

“A perfect storm,” Wong said. “The amount of magic you used that night, Stark’s bite, and your will. Remove one and it wouldn’t have happened.” He was silent for a moment, studying Stephen quietly. After another few quiet moments he asked, “Do you regret it?”

Stephen shook his head. “No,” he said, without thinking. His own response surprised him. “No, I don’t regret it,” he said again and realized it was true.

Wong nodded in much the same way as Bruce had moments ago. “Then why are you so frightened?”

No hiding from another omega. 

There were many ways he could answer that question. He’d had no idea what was going on with his own body for weeks now. And though it was his own will that initiated the change, it wasn’t something he had consciously wanted. A period of adjustment was warranted, even if he was mostly happy with the changes. 

He opened his mouth to say his real fear when a sob tore out of his throat. First one, then another then it was like a sudden storm that couldn’t be stopped. He wept into his hands as the stress of what had been happening to him finally overflowed.

He was surprised to hear the sound of Wong’s chair moving and then warm arms wrapped around him, holding him while he wept.

_I know how Wong loves you._

He thought of Bruce’s words and held Wong right back. 

He released all the fear and denial and anxiety, letting it flow out of him like poison from a wound. The kind of choking, gasping sobbing that usually only came from children. Wong held him through all of it, steadfast and warm.

After several long minutes, he pulled away, his face red and his breath coming out in pants. He noticed a wet spot on Wong’s robes.

“Sorry,” he said, then finally pulled away. “I don’t know why I did that.”

“Yes, you do,” Wong said plainly. “If I could have relieved you the torture of uncertainty, I would have. I promise. But I truly did not know.”

“You smelled me that day,” Stephen said, thinking back on Wong’s odd behavior.

Wong nodded. “You smelled different, but not like an omega. I take it a big change happened recently.”

“Yes,” Stephen said.

“Tell me your fear, Stephen.”

He felt a little ridiculous saying it now, and to a man who’d been an omega all his life. It seemed more than a little silly to be afraid of something he really had an option to endure. But then, perhaps it was more than just heat. 

Maybe he just needed reassurance.

“Heat,” he said, finally. 

The corners of Wong’s lips curled up just a bit before he nodded, taking Stephen’s concerns seriously. 

“All the sorcerers of Kamar-Taj are on suppressants,” Wong said. “It’s expected of us, part of being vigilant.”

“Yes, but…” He opened his hands and gestured to empty space, praying Wong understood what he was trying to say.

This time Wong didn’t stop the smile from spreading over his face.

“Is it what books and movies written by betas says it is? No,” Wong said, sitting down in the chair next to Stephen, staying close. “You won’t become some mindless animal, but heat without an alpha can be very painful. The relationship between alphas and omegas had always been far more equal than what we’ve been led to believe.”

“Then what…” He stopped and cleared his throat. Wong poured him a cup of tea from a pot he hadn’t noticed was there. “What is it like?”

The smile turned mischievous. “Fun.”

Stephen snorted his tea. “Fun?”

“You heard me. Think of it as getting a little high, and everything feels amazing. You’ve been having sex with an alpha as a beta for years. And Stark strikes me as the responsible type. He’ll throw that out the window now. Your mind and your ass are about to be blown.”

Stephen had made the mistake of taking another sip of tea and nearly choked on it.

“Swallow. This is why we shouldn’t allow liquids near the books.”

“It’s your tea,” Stephen said, still choking.

“Still.” He leaned back and sighed. “I’ve only had a handful of heats in my lifetime, usually because I was too young and irresponsible to remember to take suppressants. Each time has been fun in its own way. But I imagine your heat will be far more than fun.”

Yes, it would probably also be terrifying, Stephen thought. “What do you mean?”

“Stephen…I’ve never had a mate. Heats are fun even when there’s no love involved. I cannot imagine what it will be like for you.”

Stephen hadn’t thought of it that way. He’d been so apprehensive about losing his senses he hadn’t thought about sharing a heat with _Tony_.

“And speaking of Stark,” Wong said. “I know it was his situation that prompted this.”

“Well—”

Wong put up a hand. “You would not be here, an omega, if Stark was not an alpha in need of an omega.”

Stephen sighed. “It truly wasn’t only because of Tony. We had just spent the entire day and night beating back Surtur. It felt as though there was a stopper on my magic. All I wanted was to be stronger to protect the Earth and for Tony to not have to leave me and bond with someone else.”

“That’s a load off my mind, at least,” Wong said. “Forget about Stark. You cannot change yourself for someone else. Especially not something like this. Is this what you want, Stephen?”

“Yes,” he said, as if on autopilot. “It was my will that did this.”

Wong shook his head. “You can wish for something in the heat of the moment and regret it later. Is this something you truly wanted?”

Stephen thought over the question. He thought of his life before the bite. He thought of his relationship with Tony and how he had been so afraid to reach out for what he wanted. He remembered clashing with his pack and how he’d thought he’d never find a way to fit in. And how much he’d wanted to be there for Peter, but had no idea how.

With a wave of his hand, he conjured a flame. It burned brighter and larger than it ever had before. His connection to the universe felt unfiltered, like there was nothing standing in the way of protecting the Earth and those he loved.

“I was drowning as a beta,” he said, looking into the flame. “I knew what I wanted but had no idea how to get it. I think…becoming an omega helped me find my pack, helped me be a better man. For Tony, for Peter. For myself.”

Wong stood silent for a moment, considering. “You’ve always been a good man, Stephen. Becoming an omega has changed you less than you think.”

Stephen frowned. “How can you say that? When I think back to where I was only a few weeks ago, the difference is vast.”

Wong shook his head. “Your actions have changed. But not you. You are still the same man that’s been a pain in my ass for years.”

The insult washed over him like so much air. “Truly?” he asked. 

Because oddly the idea of him getting everything he’d ever wanted seemed wrong if he only got it because he was an omega.

“Yes, truly. How did Stark react when he found out?”

“He hasn’t yet,” Stephen said. “I was only absolutely certain of it just before I came to you.”

“It’s early there,” Wong said, and nudged Stephen. “Plus, I’m sure the most powerful man in the world can take a day off here and there.”

“He’s not home. Actually, he’s—”

Stephen’s heart dropped to the floor for the second time in an hour. He’d been so preoccupied with discovering definitively that he was an omega, he hadn’t thought to call Tony. 

“Oh, God,” he whispered, then struggled to pull out his phone. “He was leaving Germany then meeting up with the omega. He said he’d call me when it was done. He said around the time I woke up. I wake up at 6.” He struggled to get his phone from his pocket. “Friday, what time is it?”

“It’s currently six-thirty pm in Kathmandu, Nepal.”

“No, what time is it in New York?” Stephen shouted.

“Twelve hours difference,” Wong said. “It’s six-thirty in the morning in New York. Where is Stark?”

Stephen had no idea where Tony was because he hadn’t wanted to know! But he did know he’d planned on calling Stephen half an hour ago, after he had planned on meeting with the omega. 

Which meant he could already be another omega’s bonded alpha.

“Friday!” Stephen yelled into his phone. “Friday, call Tony! It’s urgent. Don’t let the phone stop ringing. Just keep it ringing—”

**Incoming call from Tony**

His heart skipped a beat.

Tony had said he’d call after he’d met with the omega. After they were done and bonded. In all the rush to confirm what he’d already known and be comforted by Wong, Stephen had lost track of the thing that mattered most.

After everything he’d been through, Tony would still be lost to him.

Frozen in place, it was Wong that took the phone from his hand and answered it.

“Stark? Yes, he’s here. No, he’s fine. Or…well, as fine as he can be,” Wong said, then handed him the phone.

“Stephen? Are you alright?”

He couldn’t breathe. His next breath felt like the rest of him: frozen in place. Wong patted him on the back, so he sucked in a breath.

“Stephen, are you alright?”

“Tony,” he sobbed. “Is it done?”

The silence on the other end of the line reached on for an eternity. The second eternity Stephen had suffered today. The seconds ticked away as Stephen strained to pick up any sound he could: the rustle of sheets, the low murmur of another voice.

Instead, he picked up a faint wheeze.

“No,” Tony said. “No, he kicked me out. Said I smelled disgusting to him. Wouldn’t mate with me for all the money in the world.”

Wong shook Stephen’s forearm, eager to get an answer.

“Which I have, by the way,” Tony said. “So that was weird.”

Stephen took a breath. His heart couldn’t take any more of this.

“Any idea why he would do that, Doc?”

Stephen was silent. Wong couldn’t have heard what Tony was saying, but he encouraged Stephen to speak with a kick to the shin.

“Come home,” he finally said. 

“Yeah,” Tony said after a moment. “I’m on my way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like, follow me on [tumblr](https://atypical-snowman.tumblr.com).
> 
> Or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/atypicalsnowma1).


	12. Two Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's commented and left kudos! Your encouragement really helps when writing can be hard. I'm so glad people are enjoying reading this fic. 
> 
> So I started writing this chapter and realized...it didn't work the way I had it outlined. There was no way Tony would react the way I had him react. So I changed it a bit and this feels more right for him. Let me know what you think please.
> 
> Thanks to foxglove_fiction and silent_serendipity for betaing.

Stephen wasn’t sure what had prompted him to allow Tony to take the jet home.

Shock was the easiest culprit to name. He’d already been frightened and uncertain while he was talking to Wong. Remembering that Tony was, at that moment, meeting with the omega that would be his bonded had thrown him into downright despair.

Stephen had battled demons and gods and monsters without flinching, but the idea of losing Tony after everything was too much to fathom.

So he’d breathed out his demand, _come home_ , and Tony had boarded his jet for New York. 

Depending on where he was exactly, it would take him roughly three to five hours to get to Avengers Compound where the jet would land. Then about two minutes to fly to the tower. That was three to five hours (plus two minutes) for Stephen to get his head on straight.

Or three to five hours for Stephen to slowly drive himself insane. 

After his call with Tony, Wong insisted he sit down and eat something. It was dinner time at Kamar-Taj, but that didn’t matter a bit. There was no way Stephen was going to be able to stomach a thing. Not when his insides were churning like they were trying to escape. 

So he’d drank the tea Wong gave him and breathed, tried to wrap his mind around what was about to happen. Eventually, Wong left to do his daily check on the seal of the Twilight Sword, leaving Stephen to stew in silence. He'd created a portal and stumbled back to the penthouse an hour later.

He could barely wrap his mind around it.

Tony was going to come home, still unbonded, still suffering from Alpha Syndrome. Only now Stephen would be able to help him. There didn’t need to be any unnamed omega between them, Stephen would be able to save Tony himself. 

This was the best thing that could have possibly happened, so he had no idea why he was so nervous.

The width of the penthouse had never felt so small as he paced back and forth. A new mattress had been delivered, he and the Cloak had remade the bed, and he’d showered _again_. That left Stephen waiting for Tony to get home. 

And if all of that wasn’t enough, there was a little orange bottle of pills on the kitchen island that had been left with a leaflet of instructions and information, no doubt from Bruce. The fact that he’d need to start taking those on a monthly basis did nothing to ease his mind. 

Tony was coming home. 

All this time he’d been in denial about becoming an omega, he’d never given a thought to Tony’s reaction to Stephen changing. 

He’d be relieved, wouldn’t he? Tony loved him; Stephen had no doubt about that. He’d said it with words and with his actions. He’d given Stephen a home and a pack, wrapped him in love and acceptance and understanding. 

He wasn’t worried Tony would reject him. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. 

He drummed his fingers on the counter and stared at the bottle of pills. The Cloak drifted off his shoulders and brought him a glass of water. 

Stephen considered it, then mentally reviewed what he’d learned about heat suppressants in medical school. Best to take with a meal, be sure to drink a full eight ounces of water. Slight dizziness and nausea were found in less than one percent of the omegas who took them. 

The idea of eating anything still didn’t sit well, drinking even less. Instead, he did another turn around the sitting room, then down the hallway to Peter’s room and the other guest room and then back again.

He briefly considered going down and being with his pack, knowing he’d find comfort there, but dismissed it. There were already three people who knew he was an omega, and none of them were the most important person in his life. That couldn’t have been helped, but Tony deserved to know before anyone else. 

The Cloak shoved the glass in front of his face. Stephen took a small sip, then looked closer at his friend. It hadn’t been a bit surprised to see Stephen awake in the middle of the night, in the throes of a half-heat.

“You’ve known from the beginning, haven’t you?” Stephen asked. The Cloak didn’t even have the decency to look even a little ashamed. “You could have told me.”

Instead of touching Stephen, which was the Cloak’s main way of communicating, it floated in front of him, motionless in a way that conveyed its meaning perfectly.

“Yes, fine,” Stephen said. After all, Stephen had had to be hit over the head with more evidence of his shifting than he should have needed, _plus_ a complete physical. There was nothing the Cloak could have done to convince him. Sometimes Stephen didn’t know how to accept when good things happened to him.

And this most definitely was a good thing.

So why was he so nervous?

“Boss just landed at the Compound, Doc,” Friday said, nearly startling Stephen out of his chair.

“Right,” Stephen said, then circled the kitchen island again, picking up the bottle of pills and putting them down. He considered changing out of his comfortable clothes and Tony’s MIT hoodie, but the scent was comforting and the worn clothing soft on his skin.

He could use all the comfort he could take.

Through the living room windows, he could see a figure approach from the east. The wide, clear view showed off the skyline of New York, and a red and gold figure flying just shy of the sound barrier from Avengers Compound.

Stephen counted down to ten and then opened a portal to just outside their window. 

Through strong winds that could only be experienced ninety-seven floors up, he heard the unmistakable sound of the suit slow, then cross the portal to the opposite end of the kitchen. 

Stephen didn’t examine why he opened the portal twenty feet away from him too closely.

Straightening himself, Tony flew through the portal and let his feet touch down just inside the kitchen. The portal closed and the wind left with it, leaving the two of them in complete silence.

For a long stretch of a moment, Tony remained in the suit, like he was hesitant to come out of it. Then he slowly brought a hand up to tap the nanoparticles, and the suit retracted from his body, leaving Tony standing in front of Stephen.

Stephen could hear the rattle of the deep, deliberate breath Tony took, then his eyes went wide.

A terrible, loud gasp ripped itself from his throat, Tony knowing in an instant what it had taken Stephen weeks to figure out. His beloved beta partner was now an omega.

He knew there were questions that needed to be answered, but all Stephen could hear was labored breathing. That awful sound meant Tony had progressed to stage three of Alpha Syndrome.

There was no stage four. 

The Vishanti only knew how Tony was able to pilot the suit in such a state.

“Tony…”

Tony held up a hand, his eyes shining with unshed tears. He looked devastated, like one word from Stephen would lay him flat on the ground.

Of all the scenarios Stephen had run in his head, he hadn’t imagined this. 

“Are you alright?” Stephen finally asked.

Tony shook his head.

The silence stretched on, Stephen having no idea what to say, how he could possibly explain what had happened. 

“Tony—”

“He kicked me out,” Tony said. He ran a hand through his hair and took a step forward. “Completely rejected me. We were about to sign a contract that would have made him a billionaire, and he kicked me out. Said I smelled terrible, that some other omega had a claim on me.”

Stephen searched Tony’s eyes, trying to look past the pain and fear, not understanding what he was seeing. He couldn’t understand why Tony would be afraid. 

He took another small step forward, and Stephen finally realized why Tony was so terrified.

_Hope._

Hope was a thing with teeth.

“Do you have any idea why he would think that, Stephen?”

Stephen took one hesitant step forward.

“Tony—”

“You scented me, and I had no idea why. It shouldn’t have worked. What is this?” Tony asked, his hand gesturing to Stephen, his voice shaking. “Is this a spell? Something temporary?”

Stephen considered the new scent gland in his neck and gave Tony a more definitive answer than he’d given Bruce. “No.”

Tony took a step back, and the tears that were threatening to fall finally made their way down his face. He looked Stephen up and down, like he couldn’t believe he was real, like he would vanish the second he looked away. 

“How?” he said, his voice a croak.

Wong had confirmed his suspicions, but Tony looked so frightened Stephen tried to give the simplest and most true answer.

“Magic.”

For the first time, Tony looked away, his thoughts obviously drifting as he tried to fathom what Stephen had just said. Finally, his eyes skimmed over Stephen, starting with his neck.

“Only magic?” he asked.

Stephen’s hesitation spoke volumes.

His next breath a wheeze, Tony lifted a hand. “Was this me?” he asked, horrified. “Did I do this?”

Stephen took a step forward, but Tony took a step back.

“Tony, listen to me. Please,” Stephen said, amazed at how quickly this conversation had turned. The scent of an alpha in extreme distress flooded his senses. “I’ll tell you everything, but please calm down.”

Tony’s breathing was staggered, and Stephen was seriously concerned about what could happen if he had a panic attack.

“Are you okay?” Tony managed to breathe out. “Are you—”

“Yes,” Stephen said, trying to remain calm. “I’m fine. I even had Bruce give me a physical this morning. I promise, this is a good thing. Please, just give me a chance to explain everything.”

“Bruce!” Tony shouted, with all his remaining strength. “Friday, get me Bruce! Right now!”

“Boss, are you okay?” Friday asked.

“Tony, please,” Stephen said, holding up a hand like he would a frightened animal. “Take a deep breath.”

Tony obeyed, though the rattle in his chest nearly had Stephen in tears. 

“And out,” he said and watched Tony exhale.

“Tony?” Bruce said over the intercom a moment later. “Everything okay?”

“What happened?” Tony shouted out, leaning over onto the kitchen island for support. “Is Stephen alright?”

“Tony, I told you, I’m fine,” Stephen said. “Bruce, Tony has progressed into stage three, but I’m trying to keep him calm.”

“Doesn’t sound like it’s working.”

Tony shook his head, not looking at Stephen, not willing to meet his eyes. “Bruce, is Stephen okay? Did I do this to him? Is there anything…wrong?”

Bruce was silent for a moment, then said, “Tony, I can’t give you any of Stephen’s medical information. You know that. I’m surprised you’d even ask.”

And if Tony had been in his right mind he wouldn’t have asked. He would have believed Stephen completely, and would never have gone over his head. Even if he did have a less than stellar track record of self-care. He would never outright lie to Tony.

“It’s fine, Bruce,” Stephen said. “Tell him.”

The silence that followed showed Bruce’s hesitation. “He’s fine, Tony. He’s completely healthy. Are _you_ okay?”

“No, he’s progressed to stage three,” Stephen said. “But I have him.”

Luckily, Bruce knew exactly what Stephen meant without having to spell it out. “Keep me posted. I’ll have medbay on standby.”

Tony whined low in his throat, a desperate sort of keen that shook some unknown part of Stephen, some instinct roaring out of him. 

_His alpha was in distress._

He walked slowly towards Tony, needing this stalemate to end. 

“Tony,” he said softly. “Listen to me, please. I know why you’re scared. But listen. That night,” he started, and the length of the kitchen had never seemed so long. “The night I asked you to bite me. I was desperate. You and I were dancing around each other, we weren’t able to really connect. I didn’t fit in with my own pack. An ancient demon created a portal to come into our world.”

Slowly, he reached out. Tony was terrified, and Stephen knew exactly why. 

“I was frustrated. I felt like a…a side character in my own life. All I wanted was to be able to protect the Earth, to help you, to not lose you—”

“So you did this for me?” Tony asked, tears streaming down his face.

“I did this for _me_ ,” Stephen said. “It was my will, my magic that did this. Yes, I needed your bite, but I asked for this, Tony.”

His eyes still on the floor, Tony shook his head like he couldn’t believe what Stephen was saying.

“Don’t lie to me,” he hissed. “Not about this.”

“Tony, look at me,” Stephen said, then waited one breath, then two for Tony’s eyes to finally meet his.

“That omega rejected you because you don’t belong to him. You belong to me,” he said, and he felt tears form in his own eyes. “I love you, and you love me. And I know you. You’ll torture yourself thinking you _did_ something to me, but I wanted this. You think you forced something on me, but you _gave me everything_.”

Tony choked out a sob.

“I have my pack, I have my magic, and I have my alpha. Please, Tony,” Stephen said, reaching out and touching Tony when it had been so difficult before. “Please bond with me.”

Tony broke down, loud sobs ripping through his body. He wrapped himself around Stephen, his nose finding his scent gland. He inhaled—a shallow, hollow thing—and sobbed again.

“Are you real?” he cried. “Is this a dream?”

“Yes, I promise,” Stephen said, his heart about to burst. “I swear. This is real, I checked. I’m here.”

“Are you okay? Are you happy like this? Please,” Tony cried, his hands making fist on Stephen’s shoulders, gripping him so hard it hurt. “Please tell me I didn’t hurt you.”

“Shh,” he said, and held Tony tighter, pressing his nose to Stephen’s neck instinctively. “I’m not hurt. Not at all. The increase in my magic? That’s because I’m an omega now. I’m not hurt. Quite the opposite.”

The Cloak attached itself to Stephen’s shoulders and slowly floated the both of them to their bedroom. 

Shaking, his breath coming out in hiccups and coughs, Tony refused to let Stephen go long enough to lay them down.

“Would you mind?” Stephen asked.

The Cloak shook its lapels and slowly turned on its side, and gently laid the two of them onto the soft bedding.

“Thank you,” Stephen said. The Cloak tickled his cheek.

For a long moment, they held each other, Stephen whispering declarations of love and caring while Tony processed this monumental change in their lives.

“Stephen?” he asked, after several long minutes.

“Hmm?”

“Is this a new mattress?”

Stephen was silent for a beat, then said, “Yes.”

“Okay.”

Tony’s breathing evened out, the wheeze and rattle still there but much smaller, the situation seeming less urgent than it had been a few minutes prior. Still, Stephen hadn’t imagined this would be Tony’s reaction. Somehow, he thought they’d be bonded five minutes after Tony walked through the portal.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I don’t know, Doc,” Tony whispered, honest in the safety of their bed. “I never dreamed something like this could ever happen.”

“Neither did I.”

“No, I mean—okay, yeah. Obviously, I never dreamed this in particular could ever happen, but…” He leaned back, taking his nose away from Stephen’s neck for the first time since they first embraced. 

“Stephen, I thought I was going to die a young man,” Tony said, and Stephen again remembered how close he came to just that. “And then Howard started up the research, and hey great I was going to live. But if I wanted to stick around, I was going to need to bond with an omega.

“All this time…I thought I’d have to sell my soul in order to live past middle age. And I didn’t want to leave you or our pack, so it was worth it. I was finally happy, and I hated having to compromise, but I’ve had worse.

“But I was standing there today in this hotel suit the attorneys had set up. We were going to sign all the paperwork and then…”

Stephen held Tony tighter.

“The guy was just sitting there, waiting for me. Just a completely normal looking guy. I still don’t even know his name. And I just thought…this man. This omega that I don’t even know gets to have a part of me. And I can never take it back. I have to give myself to this stranger if I want to live.”

Stephen nestled his nose over Tony’s hair, rubbed his hands down his back. Anything to ground the both of them in the present.

“When I walked in, he looked up and looked—you know—nervous. Of course he was nervous, he was about to bond to someone he didn’t know either. And then, confusion. Maybe a little disgust. And then he said what he said, and I just thought. Oh God. Stephen scented me. And hey, I know magic is weird, but I didn’t know if it was that weird. And then I had this _terrible hope_ …

“And all I wanted was to run for the door. All I could think about was that last afternoon we spent together. All I wanted was you.”

“You get to have me,” Stephen said, trying to draw Tony out of his darker thoughts.

“I know, honey,” Tony said, his voice a sob again. He shook and buried his face into Stephen’s neck again. “But you gotta give me a minute. My entire life I never thought I’d get to bond with someone I love. I never even hoped for this.”

A wave of despair of what could have been washed over Stephen, but he refused to let it take hold. That future would never happen now. Tony was safe with him, his alpha, and soon, his bondmate.

“How long is a minute?” Stephen asked, giving a questioning kiss to the closest part of Tony he could reach.

“Ha. A little more than that. I don’t know if I can even rise to the occasion right now.”

Problems achieving an erection could be a side effect from Alpha Syndrome. It made complete sense that Tony’s body would be concentrating on doing more basic tasks like _breathing_. 

Still, they did need to have sex in order to bond.

“Do you think you’ll need help? I’m sure Bruce could—”

“What? No!” Tony said, pulling away and giving Stephen a sheepish grin. “No, look, I don’t feel great, but it’s not that bad. Really. Just hold me for a little longer. I’m still pinching myself to see if I wake up.”

Stephen smiled. “Still here. Still an omega.”

Tony looked at him curiously. “And you’re really okay with this?”

Stephen nodded.

Tony finally smiled, maybe letting just a little wonder set in. He leaned in and nuzzled Stephen’s nose with his own, then let their foreheads touch.

“There’s just one more thing,” Tony said quietly. “I just want you to know something, Doc.”

“Okay.”

“I would have stayed loyal to you, forever,” Tony said, pleading with Stephen to believe him. “I love you now, and I would have loved you for the rest of my life, even if I had bonded with another omega. I thought I was coming back here today to tell you that.” He smiled through another sob. “Now I don’t have to.”

Tears again threatened to overwhelm his eyes, and Stephen felt his heart fill to bursting. More than that, he believed Tony completely. There was nothing but truth there, and Tony had never done anything but shown Stephen how very loved he was. 

He leaned over and kissed him, trying to keep it short and chaste, but Tony deepened it and didn’t let Stephen go. They kissed sweetly for a moment, before Tony wrapped his legs around Stephen to pull him closer.

“Oh, God, I’m the luckiest alpha in the world. Just look at you. You’re so beautiful, Doc. I get to bond to the most amazing omega that ever lived. Come here, get on top of me and let me look at you.”

Stephen obeyed, letting the Cloak slither out from under the two of them and give them privacy while he undressed. 

He knew his body looked just as it had the last time Tony saw him naked, but he couldn’t help feeling as though he was putting himself on display for his alpha to accept. Tony gripped his hips and ran his hands over his thighs, then up his chest.

“You’re so beautiful. I’m going to make you the happiest omega in the world. What do you want? Do you want kids? Do you want a house in the mountains? Or on the beach? Whatever you want, I’ll give you, I swear.”

Stephen scooted closer, letting his ass settle over Tony’s cock, which was half-hard and growing. Looks like they wouldn’t need any help from medicine after all. 

“Just you,” Stephen said.

“I’m serious,” Tony said, like he _wanted_ Stephen to ask for something, just so he could provide. Again, Stephen thought of how he’d dismissed Tony’s alpha tendencies for so long, seeing them as something cute to be pandered to and not a part of who he was as a person.

“Do you want kids?” Tony asked, and bucked his still clothed hips up. “I’ll give you kids.”

“No,” Stephen said, quickly. Tony’s breath was coming quicker, and Stephen had a feeling he was speaking completely from instinct. “No, our pack is enough. And Peter. Peter is enough. I want…” He had to think quickly for something he might like because all he wanted right now was to bond with Tony. “I want a home somewhere green, somewhere beautiful. We can visit when we want to get away. Somewhere pretty.”

“You’re pretty,” Tony said, then seemed to hear what Stephen had said. “New Zealand? I’ll buy you a mountain.”

“Just a house would be nice.”

“Anything,” Tony said, and finally seemed to realize he’d need to take his clothes off for this to work. He unbuttoned his pants but couldn’t kick them off with Stephen on him. Stephen grasped his hands, trying to slow him down. 

“Be my omega,” Tony pleaded. “Please. Bond with me.”

Stephen leaned down, letting their noses touch, and looked deep into Tony’s eyes. 

“Yes.”

Tony grabbed Stephen around the middle and rolled over on top of him.

_Finally!_

“Yes,” he repeated as Tony kissed his neck, sucking right over his scent gland, marking him as he’d marked Tony. “Oh, yes. Please.” 

He felt that same stirring as before, the feeling of emptiness that had made him frightened. This time he welcomed it. He knew Tony would take perfect care of him. Arousal felt different now, and he let the low heat overtake him, desire curling over him like a wave.

Just as Tony was about to shed his clothes, Friday interrupted.

“I’m sorry, Doctor Strange, but you have an incoming call from Wong. He says it’s urgent.”

“Really?” Stephen asked. “Now?”

Instead of answering, Friday put the call through.

“Stephen,” Wong said, and Stephen could hear the sense of urgency. “Something has happened. The seal of the Twilight Sword has disappeared.”

“What?” Stephen shouted, and Tony scrambled to get off of him. “How? Where did it go?”

In all his preoccupation with his changing body and magic and with Tony, Stephen had completely forgotten his duty and one of the reasons for his change in the first place. He scrambled to get out of bed and dressed in his robes with a flick of his hand. 

“We don’t know,” Wong said. “It disappeared moments ago. We’re attempting a tracking spell, but your help would be invaluable.”

“Of course,” Stephen said, giving an apologetic glance to Tony, who nodded his head in understanding. “I’ll be there in a—”

A deep boom rattled the tower, sending them shaking even on the ninety-seventh floor. The Cloak helped to right Stephen, and he reached out to Tony, the two of them only taking a moment to rush out to the living room.

There, toward Central Park, erupted black flames. Stephen held his breath and cursed himself as he realized what had happened. 

The black flames grew taller and taller, towering over the park like an abomination of an explosion, rising until it was almost as tall as the tower itself. And from smoke and flame a demon rose, its very body made of an unnatural fire.

“My God,” Tony said as he suited up.

“Wong,” Stephen said, hoping the line was still open. “Send help to New York. He’s here. Surtur has risen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like, follow me on [tumblr](https://atypical-snowman.tumblr.com).
> 
> Or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/atypicalsnowma1).
> 
>  **Writer's note:** So this week I started writing the next chapter, which is a fight scene with Surtur. And I realized that I really miss writing epic stories about good versus evil. This fic has a villain but it also has Stephen's own insecurities and self-esteem as the main villain. Which is great and I love to read and write it, but I really love comic books and the MCU because the lines are so clearly drawn. Thanos is evil, Tony is good, etc. 
> 
> So I'm starting an outline to write another epic. One thing always bothered me in Infinity War and I thought they would go back to it, but they never did. On the Statesman, Loki disappears for about a minute, then shows up again to pull _a knife_ on Thanos. I thought, okay Tony or someone goes to him via time travel and tells him he needs to do that for some reason. 
> 
> But no, that never happened.
> 
> So.
> 
> I'm outlining a Back to the Future style fic, adventure style, good versus evil. Epic romance between Tony and Stephen, will include the cast of Infinity War. I'll post more about it on tumblr, but I'm at the outline point now. And Alpha Syndrome still has about three chapters to go.
> 
> Next week I'll be taking a break so next chapter will go up the 26th. 
> 
> Also, look for a sweet Christmas fic from me on the 24th. It's for a Secret Santa, and I hope they love it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	13. Fire and Brimstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I didn't take a one week break only because enough people had mini breakdowns in the notes, and I ended up having this chapter ready to go in time. I honestly thought the last chapter wasn't much of a cliffhanger because now Stephen and Tony are together, there's no threat of another omega, they're gonna be happy.
> 
> They just need to defeat this ancient fire demon lol.
> 
> Thank you to all who commented on the last chapter. You definitely encouraged me to post early lol.
> 
> So this coming week will be the one week break. I'll be posting a Secret Santa fic on the 24th though! It's about 7k and I hope my giftee will like it. It's very sweet. 
> 
> Okay, on with the fire demon!

Stephen started forming a portal before he’d even begun to come up with a plan. 

The one thing that couldn’t happen had happened, and Stephen had no idea how to fight it. All this time, they’d tried to keep the portal closed because there was no way to defeat Surtur if he crossed over onto Earth.

And now he was here. He’d let his own personal issues interfere with his duties, and now it had led them to this.

The building shook again as a thousand-foot-tall fire demon bellowed a roar over Central Park. A beep from the comms distracted Stephen from his dark thoughts and the portal closed.

“Tony, you seeing this?” Steve asked. The sound of suiting up could be heard in the background.

“Yeah, Cap,” Tony said, handing Stephen his stabilizing bracelets. “This is Stephen’s guy, the devil thing they’ve been trying to keep a lid on over in Kathmandu.” Tony turned to Stephen. “Your call, Doc.”

Stephen had no idea what to do. The master sorcerers were probably already at the park, but there was little that could be done to fight an actual demon of Surtur’s power. The best thing they could attempt to do was to perhaps trap him. Roaring black flame grew even larger as Surtur’s molten figure solidified into some travesty of a beast.

“You two get down here, that way we can all leave together,” Natasha said. “Portal is faster than the Quinjet.”

“What?” Stephen asked, finally forcing his attention away from the black, burning flames. “No, you’re not coming. _You_ especially are not coming,” he said to Tony.

Shouts of indignation drowned each other out over the line, but Tony stood up to Stephen, betrayal in his eyes. 

“Oh, yes, I am. Why the hell wouldn’t I?”

“You’ve progressed to stage three,” Stephen said. “I was surprised you were even able to pilot the suit from the Compound.”

“Bullshit, Doc,” Tony said, still wheezing. “I’m fine. And I sure as hell can pilot my own suit.”

“I can always help in a pinch, Doctor Strange,” Friday said. 

“Tony, please,” Stephen pleaded. “You’re not well. And this isn’t some low-level villain or amateur sorcerer. This is one of the most powerful elder demons in this multiverse. I have no idea how to handle this or how I could keep you safe, let alone the other Avengers.”

“Well, this sounds like a lot of fun,” Scott said. “I’m glad I had my Vegemite and Wheaties this morning.”

“Stephen,” Steve said, like he was talking to a child. “You’re forgetting the most important thing about a pack.”

That seemed very likely, but as the black flames grew, Stephen wondered how this was pertinent to the immediate situation. “Oh?”

“Yeah. Your pack isn’t just there for the easy missions. We’re here for the impossible ones too.”

“Yeah, plus didn’t we already face an omnipotent, genocidal killing machine already? What’s one more?” Tony said. 

“Stephen,” Natasha said. “Get down here so we can all go together.”

It would be hypocritical of Stephen to say no when he knew it’s what he would do in their position. The Avengers were his pack, and where they went, he would go as well. There was no trying to stop them. 

Before he opened the portal, he turned to Tony and pleaded, “Please. If you feel like you can’t go on, please get somewhere safe. I couldn’t stand to lose you now. Not when we have finally have a future together.”

Tony wrapped his hands around Stephen’s gently. “We always had a future together. Now let’s go, Doc. There’s a demon that needs slaying.”

Stephen sighed and created the portal right in the living area of the Common Floor where all the Avengers were waiting for them.

Every eye turned from the window where a pillar of black smoke and flame roared and focused on Stephen.

“Listen to me, please,” Stephen begged. “There is no ‘slaying’ this demon. Surtur is a fire demon, and one of the most powerful beings in the Nine Realms. He defeated Thor and destroyed Asgard. Whatever it is you’re thinking, rethink it because this is a monster like we’ve never faced before. We won’t just need the heavy hitters, we’ll need maneuvering and magic because the only way to defeat him is to trap him.

“Now, I have some ideas about that, but I’ll have more once I’ve conversed with Wong, who’s already there. We’ll need to think on our toes if we’re to succeed. But I believe in us, I believe in this pack. If anyone could defeat a demon of Surtur’s power, it is us.”

The Avengers all stared at him like he was speaking another language. Scott looked confused, Wanda shocked but was trying to hide it, and Natasha smirked. Stephen couldn’t possibly read Bucky’s expression, but it wasn’t good.

“When the hell did you become an omega?” Sam asked. “Is that something that can happen to wizards?”

Stephen facepalmed. Of all the times for the Avengers to be observant.

“Sorcerers and no,” Stephen said. “Look, can that explanation wait until after we’ve addressed the problem with the fire demon who is destroying Central Park?” he asked, waving behind him.

“Guys, come on," Tony said. “Pay attention.”

“It only happened recently, Sam,” Steve said.

Tony threw up his arms in exasperation. “Wait, Steve knew before I did?” Tony asked. 

“Oh, it’s not like that, Tony,” Steve said. “He came to me for confirmation.”

“He came to you for _what now_?”

“I knew, too,” Natasha said, a little smug. “Or I suspected, at least. Figured magic has its own brand of impossible.”

“Did everyone know before me?” Tony asked Stephen. 

“I most definitely did not,” Scott said.

Wanda put up a hand. “Stephen, I want you to know I was a women and omega studies major in college. And I’m an ally.”

“So do we smell different to you?” Clint asked.

“Oh my God, don’t ask that!” Wanda shouted. “It’s extremely rude to ask an omega how you smell.”

“It is?” Stephen asked.

“Yeah, it is,” Tony said. “Not cool, man.”

“Aww, sorry,” Clint said, looking sheepish. 

“Right,” Stephen said, then rolled his eyes. Clint looked like he was going to say something, but the tower shook again as Surtur brandished whips of fire out and away from the park and towards the buildings of New York. “This can wait. Our objective is damage control. Get civilians out of the park and contain Surtur while Wong and I determine which spell might contain him.”

Even as he said it, he knew it would be a long shot. There were few spells that could possibly be powerful enough to contain a demon of Surtur’s power for even a moment, let alone long enough to figure out what to do with him.

“You got it, Doc,” Natasha said and got into position. Stephen leaned down and gave Tony a quick kiss, then opened the portal to Central Park. From behind them, Bruce ran from the elevator and joined the crowd.

“Oh, I think I might actually enjoy this one. Hulk really wanted to fight big scary monster.”

“Today’s Hulk’s lucky day then,” Stephen said as they ran through the portal.

The oppressive heat and smell of sulfur hit him like a freight train. The screams of civilians were almost enough to drown out the roar of the fire as Surtur started walking towards the city and even more people.

“Oh, absolutely not,” Stephen said. Over the comms, he said, “Captain, first goal needs to be to keep him here. We can’t let him leave this park. Second, we need to get every civilian out of here.”

“Agreed,” Steve said. “You all heard Stephen. Natasha, you, Clint, Bucky and Sam are on evacuations. The rest of us, try to figure out how to get this guy to stop moving his feet.”

“Hulk smash!” 

Hulk ripped between trees and over a pond, jumping onto Surtur’s crown and pounding away. Surtur tore him away and threw him into an empty field.

“Yeah, that’s not a good sign,” Tony said, flying circles around Surtur, no doubt allowing Friday to scan for weaknesses.

Stephen knew she wouldn’t find any. 

“You okay, big guy?” Tony asked.

Hulk roared and went right back to chipping away at Surtur’s crown only to be thrown off again. Surtur looked annoyed at most and swung the Twilight Sword towards Wanda, who was actually able to hold it for a second before it broke free and cut across a field of trees.

Stephen’s heart dropped as he watched her fall.

“Wanda?” Stephen shouted.

“She’s okay, Stephen,” Natasha said. “Hulk caught her.”

Surtur stomped down on a group of sorcerers who just managed to portal away in time, but the ground shook and the smoke grew in columns. The fire spread, devastating the trees and everything that could be hiding between them. The demon’s every footstep sent devastation into the air, the heat and fire making it impossible for anyone to approach.

In all the confusion, Stephen was finally able to find the master sorcerers and Wong, half of them shouting over the noise and the other half trying and failing to cast a spell that would work. 

“We can only trap him,” Stephen said, running up to them. “We have no hope of trying to fight him. That would be madness.”

“Yes, we know,” Master Hamir said. “But our strongest sorcerers don’t think any of these spells could truly contain him. We need something bigger.” 

Just as Stephen started mentally pouring through spells, Scott activated Giant Man and attempted to physically hold Surtur to stop him from leaving the park. 

“My God, what is he doing?” a novice muttered.

Except that Surtur was a thousand feet tall and Scott was ninety. Surtur threw him off without noticing he was there. 

“What if we attempted to open a portal to the mirror dimension?” one sorcerer said. “It could hold him long enough for us to devise a more permanent plan.”

“He would break through it like glass,” Wong said. 

“Stephen, I’m going to use the nanoparticles. See if I can pin him down,” Tony said, flying in towards the pillars of sulfur and smoke. 

Even the nanoparticles wouldn’t be enough to hold a demon of Surtur’s strength. Not even his foot. 

“Tony, don’t get too close,” Stephen said, as Tony started to blast the nanoparticles around his feet, keeping him in place.

“Don’t sweat it, honey,” Tony said, panting. “You think this is hard? Remember that time Thanos threw a moon at me? That was hard.” He successfully managed to encase one of Surtur’s feet in nanoparticles, the black flaming foot stuck underneath. “See? And you doubted me. Now for the next—”

“Tony!” Stephen shouted as Surtur batted Tony away like he was a fly. He and the Cloak took off and Stephen willed them to be fast enough to catch him before he crashed into a building when a flash of red and blue swung by.

“Gotcha!” Peter shouted, catching Tony before he could hit the ground. “Hey, Mr. Stark, you don’t look so good. You okay?”

“Oh, kid,” Tony said, as Peter gently laid him on the ground. “Thanks, that was rough.”

Stephen and the Cloak dropped to the ground and Stephen ran his hands over Tony’s helmet, finding the release and finally seeing Tony’s face. The scent of alpha in distress was strong, and something inside Stephen began to stir. Wong ran up behind them and put a hand on Stephen’s shoulder.

“Are you alright?” Stephen asked Tony. “Can you breathe? Do you need to go home?”

“What home?” Tony asked, coughing at the sulfur in the air. “Stephen, what does this guy want? Is he gonna let me go home to my nice penthouse and rest? Cause something tells me he’s not a benevolent demon.”

“He is not,” Wong said. “His goal is the complete destruction of the Earth and all its inhabitants.”

Tony nodded. “That’s kinda what I thought. So, no. I’m not going home. I’m fine. But I am going to need help with the nanoparticles cause I almost had him for a second.”

“Oh, I can help!” Peter said, raising his hand.

“You’re great help, Peter, but this guy means business.”

“Yeah and its business in my city and you’re my pack, Mr. Stark. So tell me how I can help.”

“Stephen,” Wong said, a look of regret on his face. “We have to leave them to it. They have their objectives, and we have our own.” 

The sound of Steve’s shield flying cut over Surtur’s roar, and Stephen knew Wong was right. 

“Be more careful,” Stephen said to Tony and raced off with Wong to try to do the impossible.

But then, he’d already done the impossible once today.

“The modified conjurer’s cone,” Wong said. “The spell we’ve been using. Perhaps it could trap him momentarily. It could give the sorcerers at Kamar Taj the time we need to find something more permanent.”

To his left, Natasha was leading a group of civilians out of the park through roaring fire, and to his right Tony and Peter were using a combination of nanoparticles and web fluid to try to slow Surtur’s rampage. 

“It’s worth a try,” he said. The Cloak brought him to hover higher, and Stephen set about casting the spell.

He closed his eyes, and trusted the Cloak to keep him from being burned to a crisp. He reached out for his connection to the universe, the stopper that was on his magic all but gone now, his ability to channel magic exponentially greater. 

He let it flow through him, filling him up and flowing out of him, and set about casting the spell. It was like lightning burning through his veins but without pain. This was what he had wanted all along. The power he could use to save the Earth.

He opened his eyes. Golden light danced on his fingers.

Suddenly, his little spell seemed very small in the face of Surtur’s power. He concentrated, focused all his power, and let it loose.

It enveloped all of the black fire and smoke for a moment, then another, and Stephen held his breath as it looked like it might have worked. 

The Twilight Sword hacked away at the spell from the inside, fire breaking through the gold of Stephen’s spell like a hot knife through butter. 

The Cloak lowered Stephen back down to the ground where the master sorcerers ran up to him.

“What were you thinking?” 

“You got lucky _one_ time with a modified conjurer’s cone, and you think to use it against Surtur himself?”

“Quiet! All of you!” Master Hamir shouted. “That’s the first spell that has had any real effect on him. Stephen,” he said, “Wong told of us of your shifting and your power growth. You were a powerful sorcerer before becoming an omega. If you have another idea, now is the time to use it.”

Stephen shook his head. There didn’t exist a spell that could hurt a fire demon of Surtur’s power. He could try to think of another binding spell. Or perhaps he should help Tony and Peter to trap him as much as possible and give himself more time to think.

“He’s moving,” Natasha said into the comms. “All civilians have been evacuated from the park. Clint and I are moving onto 5th street.”

“Some people took shelter in a coffee shop,” Clint said. “We’re going there first.”

“Peter and I almost got him,” Tony said, his words slurring just a little. He sounded out of breath and exhausted. 

“Friday?” Stephen asked.

“I’ve got him, Doctor Strange,” she said.

“I’m fine,” Tony said, and flew around Surtur’s feet reinforcing nanoparticles. “I’m just trying to buy you a few minutes, Doc.”

“Stephen, I don’t know that anything can hold him back,” Wanda said, flying with Tony to try and hold him in place. “He’s too strong!”

Maybe she was right. Maybe there was no way that Stephen could possibly create something that could hold such a powerful demon. But that meant Surtur had already won, that he would destroy the Earth the way he’d destroyed Asgard. And Stephen couldn’t let that happen.

“Why don’t you just portal him somewhere?” Scott shouted, now aiding in the evacuation and plucking people from rooftops and balconies and setting them on the ground. “Can you make a portal big enough to just…I don’t know. Drop him into space?”

 _Oh_.

He couldn’t make a normal portal that large, no. But he knew of a spell to banish a demon to another dimension. The spell was meant for normal demons, demons that were roughly humanoid in size and shape. 

There was little chance it would work, but he’d try anything. 

The voices of the bickering masters fell away as the Cloak lifted him up into the air, keeping him away from the blows of the Twilight Sword, but close enough to still be able to cast the spell. 

He closed his eyes and concentrated, and allowed himself to reach out to the universe, to channel as much power as he could through himself. He could feel the spell manifest inside him, stronger than it ever had been before.

His magic was no longer stifled. He felt it flow over him and through him and yet he remained. It was as though he’d asked the universe to allow him access to its unending power, and it responded with a resounding _’yes.’_

“Avengers, move!” Steve shouted over the roar of fire, and behind him Stephen heard the awful sound of a building collapsing. 

It was the coffee shop that Natasha and Clint had been evacuating.

“No!” Tony said, his voice a hoarse whisper. “Cap, were they in there? Scott, can you see them?”

A strange feeling burned within Stephen, a fierce protectiveness he’d never felt before. The spell was there on his fingertips, but he needed to see if Clint and Natasha were okay. 

“Stephen, no,” Wong said into the comms. “The best way to help your pack is to cast that spell. Let Lang and the others help them.”

He knew Wong was right. Instinct roared inside of him to protect his pack, and he allowed it to fester, to build up inside of him. Closing his eyes, he drew as much power from the universe as he could, begging the Ancient One to help him save his pack.

Save the world.

“Ancient One,” he whispered, summoning everything he could. “Please hear me.”

The dam broke. 

The stopper that had been on his magic suddenly burst, an almost painful crackling on the edges of Stephen’s soul as he took as much as he possibly could from his connection. 

“Stephen,” Tony said, panting. “Honey, you’re glowing. Are you supposed to be glowing?”

His heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. He allowed his love for his pack, his love for Peter, and his absolute devotion to Tony overwhelm him and envelope him, knowing instinctively that his pack gave him strength, that he was stronger as a part of them.

He let the spell build inside of him and unleashed it against Surtur, the golden light coming not just from his hands but his entire being. Stephen was fighting with his soul. 

A portal a thousand feet high erupted from the spell, the dazzling golden sparkles distracting even Surtur with its beauty. 

Stephen grabbed hold of it with both hands and threw it at Surtur, the golden lights wrapping around him and dragging him to a hell dimension far away from the Earth. 

Surtur roared and cast one of his fire whips from the portal just as it closed, aiming straight for Stephen. 

A crack of lightning split the sky, and Stormbreaker cut the whip in half, allowing the portal to close and Stephen and the Cloak to fly to safety. 

The sudden silence felt loud to Stephen’s ears, then a loud crowd of people erupted in shouts of joy and relief. 

“Stephen!” Tony shouted, flying up to him. “Are you okay? Why are there butterflies?”

The Cloak helped him to land on both feet. Sure enough, bright blue butterflies had manifested and fluttered around him, tangible proof that his powers had grown.

“I think I should be exhausted,” he said, looking at his hands which still had a slight glow. Instead of feeling burnt out, he felt alive and whole. Like he’d found exactly what he’d been looking for. “I feel…exhilarated.”

“Honey, you looked so hot casting that spell. You’re my golden sorcerer omega, and I’m the luckiest alpha in the world,” Tony said, kissing him.

“Stephen!” Thor shouted as he came in for a landing. “That was an amazing spell! Not even Loki could banish Surtur to Muspelheim.” He squinted at him, then looked amazed. “Oh, you are an omega now! I didn’t know that Earth sorcerers could change their secondary gender. Good for you!”

“Thank you, Thor,” Stephen said, wrapping one arm around Tony and staring at the smoldering remains where Surtur had stood. He had done that. He had done the impossible and banished an elder fire demon to a hell dimension. 

The victory was absolute, except…

“Natasha? Clint?” he asked.

“We’re okay, Doc,” Clint grunted over the comms. 

“I expect a lot of omega-henning over Clint for the next week,” Natasha said. “His ankle is definitely broken.”

“Ugh, don’t tell him that,” Clint said. “Now he’ll worry.”

“First responders are already on their way,” Steve said, running up to them. “Fire fighters are already here. I’ll coordinate the relief effort, but it looks like only a few buildings were destroyed. They were all evacuated beforehand.”

At that, Stephen breathed a sigh of relief. “We got lucky.”

“Bullshit,” Tony said, looking at Stephen like he was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen. “You were amazing out there, Stephen. I’m so proud of you.”

The lingering heat of the fire could serve as Stephen’s excuse for his sudden blush, accepting Tony’s praise with his own wonder. 

“Well done, my friend,” Wong said, coming over. “I can’t imagine how that would have worked out without your new power.”

“Not well at all,” Master Hamir said. “That makes three times you have saved the Earth from destruction, Doctor Strange. We are in your debt.”

Stephen shook his head. “I only did my duty. I’m only glad I was able to cast that spell. Looking at it now…”

The burned-out area of the park was vast. In the heat of the moment, Stephen had thought it impossible. Now, it looked like a miracle. 

“We will discuss your new powers at another time,” Master Hamir said, looking Stephen up and down. “I imagine you’ll be busy for the next few days. Make sure to come to Kamar-Taj when you are able.”

That was odd, Stephen thought but nodded. He supposed he would be helping with relief, but with no casualties there wouldn’t be much work to do. 

A cool breeze blew through the air, and the sensation tickled Stephen’s ears and nose in a way he’d never felt before. He could smell the grass and water from a nearby pond, even over the lingering sulfur and smoke. 

And he could smell Tony.

_He could smell his alpha._

“Tony?” he said, reaching out, feeling the smoothness of the armor under his fingertips. Everything felt amplified, like the entire world was dialed up to eleven.

“Stephen, I believe your shifting is finally complete,” Wong said, gripping his elbow.

“Oh, honey,” Tony said, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Wong? What’s happening?” he asked, not sure what he was feeling. Was this a side effect of the spell?

“Everything is fine, Stephen,” Wong said, his tone far more comforting and reassuring than he had ever heard before. “You will be fine. Stark, you’d better get him home.”

“Wong?” he asked, and even he could hear the uncertainty in his voice. 

“Stephen,” Wong said, “you’re going into heat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you to silent_serendipity and foxglove_fiction for betaing. 
> 
> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate and a Happy New Year! I'll see you all on the second on January.
> 
> If you'd like, follow me on [tumblr](https://atypical-snowman.tumblr.com).
> 
> Or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/atypicalsnowma1).


	14. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! This was such a fun chapter to write. I took some liberty on how heat works in this omegaverse. Remember how Wong told Stephen how heat was like getting a little high? :D
> 
> And as always, a lot of feelings snuck in. I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Thank you to silent_serendipity and foxglove_fiction for beta reading.

One of the butterflies Stephen’s magic had created landed on his outstretched hand. Normally, Stephen’s hands wouldn’t have felt such a small touch, his deadened nerves unable to pick up the movement of their delicate little feet. But now Stephen could feel the slow flutter of its wings and the tingle of magic that danced over their little bodies.

How delightful!

Wong had said he was going into heat. But Stephen was terrified of going into heat, and this wasn’t terrifying at all. He could smell and feel everything, like all his senses were amplified in the best way. But above everything else, he could smell and feel Tony.

And he loved Tony. Tony was wrapped around him even now. That terrible wheeze sounded even louder to Stephen at the moment, but he knew it would be gone soon. He knew omegas could control the scent they gave off to a certain extent, but Stephen was very new to being an omega and had no idea how to do that. Still, Tony was in distress, so Stephen tried his hardest to emit a soothing scent.

Tony whimpered.

 _Oh dear_.

“Stark, I’m telling you this only because you are his alpha,” Wong said. “He was frightened of the idea of going into heat. You will be kind and gentle with him.”

Tony ran his nose along Stephen’s neck, which sent a delightful tickle down his spine. Stephen laughed and said, “Do that again.”

“Stark!” Wong shouted. Stephen wasn’t sure why he was shouting. Tony was obviously in pain.

“Oh, honey,” Tony said, and Stephen could smell how happy Tony was, how pleased with Stephen he was, how proud he was that Stephen was his omega. Another laugh bubbled out of Stephen, a sweet sound he didn’t know he was capable of making.

“Wong…” Tony said, his voice shaking. His lungs were still making that terrible noise, and for a moment Stephen was afraid they wouldn’t be able to bond. Then he recalled his own study of Alpha Syndrome and how a rush of adrenaline like the one Tony had right now would be enough to help him complete the bonding. “Wong, you don’t have to worry. I love him.”

“Aww,” Stephen said. “I love you, too.”

“I promise, I’ll take good care of him,” Tony said. “He’s my omega.” He sounded like he was in awe. 

“Good, because if you don’t, you will have to deal with me,” Wong said. “And you do not want to deal with me.”

“Wong loves me, Tony,” Stephen said, and he knew he had been so frightened before, so uncertain about so many things. But everything seemed so clear now. He knew he loved his pack, and his pack loved him. Wong was his best friend and they loved each other too. And Tony loved him, and they were about to be bonded. 

This was the best day of his life!

The only thing he didn’t like was this feeling that was growing inside of him. It was like something was missing, but he wasn’t sure what it was. He felt…empty.

Everything was very loud, but Stephen didn’t mind. The sound of leaves being crushed under heavy boots approached from behind and then there was the familiar smell of a pack alpha.

“Oh, Steve is here,” Stephen said. He twisted in Tony’s grasp to say hello to Steve.

Tony flipped down his face plate and raised a repulsor. “Back off!”

Shouts of warning came from several voices, but Stephen gently took Tony’s hand and lowered it back around his waist. Steve held up both hands in surrender, but he had a grin on his face. “He’s our pack, Tony.”

“Stephen, you’re an unbonded omega in heat,” Wong said. “Tony won’t feel right with another alpha around right now.”

Sure enough Steve had already left, no doubt understanding that Tony didn’t really mean it.

“Now listen to me, Stephen,” Wong said. “Don’t be afraid. This is going to be fun, I promise. Stark is going to take good care of you,” Wong said, then looked over Stephen’s shoulder. “Aren’t you, Stark?”

“Yes,” Tony said, though he wasn’t looking at Stephen now. He was busy scanning the area for threats. What an amazing alpha he had.

“Do you want the Cloak to stay with you?” Wong asked.

Stephen thought about it for a moment. He wasn’t scared like he had been before, but the Cloak’s comfort would be welcome. He’d never had a heat before, and the Cloak would know if something wasn’t right.

“Yes,” he said, and the Cloak snuggled against him. Its soft fabric was the best kind of comfort. 

“Stay with him, my friend,” Wong said to the Cloak. “I’ll make your excuses. Now, have fun!” 

And with that, he created a portal to the lobby of Avengers Tower. Stephen and Tony walked through it and away from all the smells and sounds from outside.

“Take care of my butterflies!” Stephen shouted just as the portal closed. “Tony, I was so afraid of going into heat, but this isn’t what I thought it would be like at all.” He tried to curl himself around Tony as much as he could, wrapping his legs around his thighs.

“That’s good, baby,” Tony said, wheezing. “I’m so happy you’re not scared. But honey, I need you to walk with me to the elevator. I’m sorry, but I can’t hold you right now.” 

Stephen laid his hands on Tony’s beautiful face. “The hairs of your beard are so soft. Your skin is soft,” he said, letting his hands run over Tony’s face. “Everything about you is so soft and sweet. You’re the most amazing man I’ve ever met.”

Tony leaned down, his breath staggered, his hands shaking even through the gauntlets.

“Why are your hands shaking?” Stephen asked. “Are you hurt?”

Tony shook his head. “Stephen, I don’t think you realize how badly I want to shove you down on this floor and make you my omega.”

“But I am your omega,” Stephen said. “I’m the luckiest omega in the world because you’re the greatest alpha with the softest facial hair.”

Tony sighed, and grabbed Stephen around the waist. “Thank you. That’s really very sweet of you, but can we talk about how soft my face is in the penthouse? I had no idea I had this much self-control, but hey look at me, I’m growing.”

“My tunic is also soft,” Stephen said, touching his own face. “And my skin. And I believe my body feels a little weird.”

Tony moaned low in his throat. “Friday, I need some help, sweetie,” Tony said, struggling to get Stephen to move. 

Strong arms lifted Stephen up and moved him towards the elevator.

“My body feels different,” Stephen said and slowly slipped a hand into his pants. “I don’t believe I’ve ever felt like this before.”

Tony panted for breath as the elevator finally got moving. He leaned against the doors, but pulled Stephen into his arms. “You’re in heat, baby. Heat makes everything a little funny, but it’s gonna be fun for us. I promise.” 

Stephen was distracted by the softness of his own hip and ass, letting his fingers slowly trail down. His cock was only half-hard, but very aware of the changes in his body. That emptiness was getting worse with every passing minute. His fingers trailed down lower and lower until he finally found what he was looking for. 

He was wet there, just like when he’d had his half-heat, but this time when he went to put in a fingertip…

“Tony!” Stephen shouted. “I can finger myself! Look!” His trousers fell to the elevator floor, but Stephen didn’t care. He hadn’t been able to finger himself since his accident. It had always taken magic and toys if he wanted to indulge himself, but he was so open right now his fingers just slid right in.

“Oh my God,” Tony wheezed, wrapping himself around Stephen. “No, honey, no. I’m not going to bond with you on the floor of an elevator.” His hand found the soft skin of Stephen’s hip. “And you’re making it _really_ hard, but we are going to make it to our nice, soft, new bed and bond with each other there.” 

“My alpha,” Stephen said, wrapping one arm around Tony. “Takes care of me.” The other hand was still in his pants, where he was still fingering himself. 

Tony’s breathing was staggered as he asked, “Does that feel good, baby?”

“Yes,” Stephen said, “I feel empty without it. I’m almost afraid to take them out. I think it would hurt.”

Tony whimpered again and leaned into Stephen, nibbling over his scent gland. “Then don’t stop. I’ll just…gonna stay right here while you do that.”

“I’m so open and wet,” Stephen whispered, amazed at his own body. “Here, feel.” He grabbed Tony’s hand, and Friday must have been listening because the gauntlet retracted as Stephen steered Tony’s hand towards his ass.

“Stephen, I swear to God, if you—okay, that’s…” Tony said, then bit his lip as he slipped a finger inside. “Oh, fuck,” he hissed. “Friday, can this elevator go any faster?”

“We’re going as fast as we safely can, boss.”

Having Tony’s finger in him felt wonderful, but it quickly wasn’t enough anymore. There was a growing ache inside of him. Some part of him knew that omegas felt pain during a heat if they weren’t helped by an alpha, but instinct had him thrusting his hips downward on Tony’s finger, knowing that would ease the discomfort. 

He moaned and felt a chill go up his spine. 

“Okay, honey, we’re almost there,” Tony said, his other hand wrapping around his chest. The armor must have fully retracted because Stephen could feel the warmth of Tony’s chest and his cock against his ass. 

“I am not fucking you in an elevator,” Tony said, nuzzling his neck again. “I’m not,” he said, unbuckling his belt buckle. 

“Please, Tony,” Stephen said, because his finger didn’t feel like it was enough anymore. That terrible empty feeling was returning, and he knew pain would come with it. “ _Please_.”

Tony whimpered, the tip of his cock just at the rim of Stephen’s hole. “Oh, honey, you never have to beg me for anything,” he said and gently entered him. 

This is what he’d been missing. As Tony entered him, he felt complete. The faint pain and feeling of emptiness melted away and all Stephen could feel was pleasure. Tony was inside him, and it didn’t hurt. He didn’t have to be careful of his body because now they fit together perfectly.

“Oh, God, you feel so good,” Tony said. “You’re so beautiful, and you’re mine, Stephen. You’re mine.”

“Yes,” Stephen said. “Mine.” Because Tony belonged to Stephen now, and the mating bite would only confirm that. He wouldn’t be losing Tony to some unnamed omega. Tony would be his bonded alpha, and Stephen would be the one to share that most intimate of bonds.

Every thrust felt like a promise, Tony’s hands on his hips and chest were cradling him, keeping him safe, telling him he was home. 

“More,” Stephen groaned, and there was a faint wheeze from Tony, before he thrust his hips faster. Stephen had never felt so open, his body taking everything Tony gave him just as he’d always wanted. Slowly, Stephen’s felt Tony’s knot growing and his eyes snapped open, a little of that fear returning. It felt muted, like it was hovering just under the surface of his thoughts.

The Cloak swooped in and held his hands, just as Tony wrapped a hand around his cock, his knot forming and his thrusts getting shorter. Tony’s hand sped up and Stephen came with a shout, Tony’s knot buried deep inside him as he followed.

Fast, shallow breaths hit the cool sweat on Stephen’s neck. The elevator had finally stopped, and the door was open. 

“Oh,” Stephen said, his thoughts somewhat clearer. 

“Yeah,” Tony said. The gentle touch of his nose against Stephen’s neck felt more like a caress than a tickle now. One hand held his chest and the other was wrapped tightly around his waist. 

Stephen wasn’t sure if Tony’s firm grip was to hold Stephen or to keep himself up. “You didn’t bite me.”

“I’m not going to bond with the love of my life in an elevator,” Tony said. “I just…you smelled so good, and you were starting to hurt, and I couldn’t help myself. I’m sorry, Stephen.”

“What?” Stephen said. “Sorry for what?”

“Our first time shouldn’t have been in an elevator. It should have been special.”

“But it was,” Stephen said. His thoughts must have still been cloudy because he didn’t understand the problem. Tony sighed and nuzzled against his neck, kissing from the juncture of his shoulder to the shell of his ear.

“Well,” Tony said, “at the very least, your pants are around your ankles and walking to the bedroom is going to be extremely awkward.”

“Oh,” Stephen muttered. Tony’s knot would stay where it was for a little while longer before his heat would allow them a few moment’s rest until the next round. But the current problem was easily solved.

“Help us please?” Stephen asked the Cloak, who wrapped around the both of them and gently floated them to the bedroom. 

The Cloak very carefully laid them down on the bed, but Stephen still moaned as Tony’s knot shifted just a bit inside him.

Tony was shaking in his arms, a minute trembling that was obvious only by their proximity. “Are you okay?” Stephen whispered. “I’m sorry if that wasn’t what you hoped it would be.”

Tony laughed through a sob. “Honey, twelve hours ago I was expecting to have to mate with a total stranger. This is everything I’ve ever wanted. There is no way you could ever disappoint me.” 

His heart soared, and Stephen made a pleased hum. His alpha was happy with him. 

“Are _you_ okay?” Tony asked a few moments later. “Wong said you were scared of heat. You don’t feel scared.”

His mind was just a little hazy still, but Stephen wasn’t scared at all. This wasn’t the mindless, animalistic thing he’d expected it to be after a lifetime of terrible movies and books. His body felt like it was on fire, but not like it was burning. His senses were heightened, the coolness of the air and the smoothness of the sheets on his skin, but all he could concentrate on was Tony. 

The softness of the skin on his hips and thighs, the prickliness of his beard against his neck, and the terrible wheeze that Stephen could almost feel against his back.

“No,” he said, and kissed the skin over Tony’s scent gland. “I’m not scared anymore. I trust you. Please, Tony. Please bond with me.”

Tony tucked his head against Stephen’s neck and nodded. His scent felt overwhelmed, like another word would have him sobbing. Stephen quietly hummed as they rested.

He’d just closed his eyes for a moment, and when he next opened them Tony was coming back from the kitchen with bottles of water and snacks. He was naked still and his cock was hard and as he slid back into bed.

“Here, honey,” Tony said. “Drink this for me. You need to stay hydrated. This is going to last for a few days.” He tilted his head to the side for a moment, considering. “Or it usually does, at least. Not sure if magically-induced omegas have the same kind of heats, but everything else has been the same for you so…”

Stephen drank down the water gratefully before pulling Tony down for a kiss. His head felt clear again, and he wanted to enjoy this before the pseudo-high of the heat kicked in again. 

He wasn’t afraid of heat anymore, not with Tony. He knew now he wouldn’t become a mindless animal, and the haziness was more fun than terrifying. 

But he had entered this of his own free will, wanting his life to be different. And he wanted to complete the journey with a clear head. 

He pushed Tony down onto his back, letting him lay against a pile of pillows. Tony had been so gentle with him, so considerate when he was the one who was still technically dying of a terminal illness. 

But not anymore. 

Stephen slid trembling hands down Tony’s chest and slowly mounted him, letting Tony’s cock enter him as slowly as he could. Tony choked on a breath and grabbed his hips as he started to move. 

Desire began to flood Stephen’s senses again, that gentle haziness threatening to descend upon him, but Stephen tried to hold on. He would give in and allow himself to enjoy the gentle high soon, but not yet. 

He slowly moved up and down, finding a more gentle rhythm than his body wanted, letting the desire build inside him and not succumbing to it. 

Tony’s eyes were half-lidded in pleasure. “Tony, look at me,” he said. He waited until Tony’s eyes snapped open, then said, “You aren’t only a good man. You’re a good alpha. You’ve never disappointed me. Everything you are and everything you do tells me how much you love me. I’m the luckiest omega in the world to have you.”

A sob ripped through Tony and he leaned forward and grabbed hold of Stephen, taking control, his hips thrusting upward into Stephen’s body.

_Yes!_

The haze that he’d managed to keep at bay gently settled over him again, Stephen murmuring praise at Tony, telling how good he made him feel. 

“My alpha, oh yes,” Stephen whispered. “My alpha,” he grunted through a moan. “Takes care of me.”

Tony thrust upward, hitting every pleasure point in Stephen’s body, like he was determined to make Stephen’s body sing. 

Stephen knew what to expect now, could feel Tony’s knot growing, and was ready for it. He smiled as he felt it grow inside him, his happiness full to overflowing, his need about to be satisfied.

_His alpha._

_His Tony._

_His._

No one else’s. His to love, his to cure, his to bond with.

Without a touch, Stephen came with a shout and bit down on the juncture of Tony’s neck, his teeth drawing blood from Tony’s scent gland.

Tony moaned in surprise and pain, then bit down on Stephen’s neck. The pain was sharp, but only for a heartbeat. Stephen gave a sharp cry and wrapped his arms around Tony just as a wave of emotions that were not his own rolled over him like a flood.

_Joy_

_Wonder_

_Amazement_

Tony’s absolute astonishment that they were here at all welled up inside him, and his wonder that Stephen was an omega. That Stephen was _his_ omega. That he wouldn’t have to share his soul with a stranger, that he was here, and now bonded to his omega.

Instinct kicked in, and Stephen licked at Tony’s bite to start the healing process and stop the bleeding. The coppery taste was almost sweet in his mouth. Tony did the same for him, his tongue gently lapping over the wound before a sob tore itself out of Tony’s throat.

_Joy_

_Wonder  
Amazement_

They were still joined together physically, still closely wrapped around each other, when deep sobs tore out of Tony’s chest. The haze over Stephen’s mind wouldn’t clear, but he held onto Tony, letting him weep.

Tears mixed with blood and fell across his neck and shoulders. Tony cried like his soul was finally free of a lifetime of grief, a prison sentence where there was no parole. 

But no more. Never again. 

“Alpha?” Stephen said, the word feeling odd on his mouth, but his hazy thoughts forcing him to speak out of instinct. He shook his head to clear it, trying to hold onto a passing realization.

Not just ‘alpha.’

_Human._

“Shh,” he whispered as he let Tony cry. “It’s over now. We’re together. Nothing will ever tear us apart again, and no one will come between us. I swear it.”

A barrage of emotions that weren’t his own flooded Stephen’s senses, so much that he stopped trying to make sense out of them. Tony was happy and grateful, but the pain of letting go of years of fear was difficult. It was like drawing poison from a wound.

“That’s right,” Stephen whispered, laying gentle kisses over the bondmark. “It’s alright now. You’re safe with me.”

“Stephen,” Tony said, his voice shaking.

“I’m here,” Stephen said, holding Tony even closer. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Tony sobbed again and nodded. “I love you.”

He was still uncertain as to how omegas changed their scents, but Stephen concentrated and centered himself, trying to allow Tony to feel the love Stephen had for him. To feel the adoration that Tony was his alpha, and their lives together would be whole. 

“I love you, too,” Stephen whispered. “I’ve got you.”

It was as though Stephen had somehow given him permission to weep. Tony let loose what must have been decades of bottled-up pain, of hopelessness, and fear. Still joined together, Stephen sat on Tony’s lap, holding Tony as tightly as he could. 

“Let all that out, Tony,” Stephen whispered. “It’s gone. It didn’t happen, and it won’t hurt you anymore. I’ll slay any demon you need.”

Through sobs and blood-covered kisses, Tony finally managed to slow down and breathe. That faint rattle and wheeze already sounded better, and the rest of the damage would go away soon. 

Nothing could touch them now. They were a powerful sorcerer and the invincible Iron Man. No one stood a chance against them. 

“You’re a dream come true, baby,” Tony whispered as they were finally able to separate and fell onto the bed together. “You’re everything I never dared to wish for. My beautiful bonded omega.” He whispered the last few words like they were sacred, like it was something he still couldn’t believe.

“My alpha,” Stephen whispered back.

“Come here, honey,” Tony said, and made himself the little spoon. “Hold me a little longer until the next wave hits, okay?”

But they were also Stephen and Tony. Omegas protect the pack and protect their alphas. Those words spoken by Tony all those weeks ago made so much sense now. Tony was his to love and protect. He gathered him in his arms, still feeling those minute shakes from being so overwhelmed. 

Stephen would hold Tony as long as he wanted, as long as it took for every part of Tony to realize that Stephen was his. Those long, terrible fears were gone now. 

In their place was hope. And hope was a thing with wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this. Stephen is so sweet, and Tony had never even dared to want. Also, I loved writing the Cloak as a mother on a wedding night.
> 
> And you can see there are only two more chapters! Expect some fluffy fluff with Tony and the Avengers. Please let me know if you enjoyed the chapter! See you next week.
> 
> If you'd like, follow me on [tumblr](https://atypical-snowman.tumblr.com).
> 
> Or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/atypicalsnowma1).


	15. A New Set of Tools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos on the last chapter. Each and every one means so much to me. I'm very grateful for all the love and support. 
> 
> Second to last chapter! Wrapping everything up now in a cute little bow. Expect a very happy ending indeed. 🦋🦋🦋
> 
> I'm also almost done outlining the new adventure fic, so that's what's up next. I'm very excited, I absolutely love writing epic romance/adventure.
> 
> Thank you so much to foxglove_fiction and silent_serendipity for beta reading.

Stephen woke up slowly.

The first thing that occurred to him was that his body ached tremendously, but nowhere near as much as it would have had he still been a beta. His thighs and ass felt a little sore, but more like he’d done an obstacle course in the training room than had three days of marathon sex with an alpha. 

The second thing that occurred to him was that his body—aside from being sore—felt back to normal. He no longer felt empty, and his mind didn’t have that light haze that had had him focusing solely on Tony and how good they could make each other feel. 

The third thing was that he could still feel what Tony was feeling. 

_So this is what being bonded feels like…_

He cracked open an eye, the light from the windows forcing it closed again for a moment before he squinted and caught a look at Tony.

His hair was mussed, but in that perfect way that only he could pull off. His head lay on the pillow next to Stephen, looking at him in open adoration.

“You know, some people might find it weird to wake up to have their significant other staring at them, but you pull it off well.”

“Can’t help it,” Tony said, a soft smile adorning his face. “You’re too beautiful. Have to look.”

Stephen smiled back. “How do you feel?”

Tony wrapped his hands around Stephen’s. “Don’t you know?”

Stephen did know, but he wanted to hear it from Tony. He tilted his head to the side and waited.

“Physically? Better. Not a hundred percent yet, but much better. As for the rest of it,” Tony said, his eyes darting around the room as though the words were hidden somewhere. “Absolutely baffled as to how this happened in the first place. I know you said magic, my biting you, and you wanting this, but…how did this happen, Stephen?”

 _A perfect storm,_ Wong had said. But truly, Tony knew the full story already. It just felt far more complicated than it actually was.

“Everything I told you was true. I was so confused about what was happening for so long because it had never happened before. And because I didn’t cast a spell. ‘Wish-magic’ isn’t a thing that exists. At least not for Kamar-Taj.”

“Maybe it does now,” Tony said. 

Stephen nodded slowly. “Maybe. Because that’s exactly what happened. All I wanted was control over my own life. I felt so powerless, and I hated it. That’s why I did what I did.”

The smile Tony gave him properly conveyed his feeling of awe and wonder. “I still can’t believe it. I feel like if I fall asleep I’ll wake up and my chest will still hurt and a dozen lawyers will be calling me about signing all the paperwork for the bonding.”

Stephen growled a little and nipped Tony’s lip. “No. Never. Mine now.”

“Yours now. But seriously, do you know how angry they’re going to be to find out you and I bonded without a pre-nup? I mean, bonding is even older than traditional marriages. I wouldn’t have a leg to stand on.”

“So I have you at my mercy,” Stephen said, crawling over Tony to lay kisses across his face. “I can have whatever I want then.”

“Anything,” Tony said, though his tone was far more serious than Stephen’s playful one. 

He knew a serious talk was on the horizon, but wanted to enjoy this lightness between them for as long as he could. “The first thing I want is breakfast in bed. Naked.”

“Ooo, I require safe workplace conditions, Doctor. If I’m frying eggs while naked I should at least get an apron.”

“Yes, but a proper apron that ties in the back and shows off your ass.” 

“Deal,” Tony said. “I have a great ass.” They kissed for another minute before Tony pulled away, his curiosity dancing on the edges of Stephen’s thoughts. “But really. It can’t have been that simple. I know I sound like a broken record, but how?”

Stephen sighed but didn’t say a word. Tony might want a more complex answer, but there was none to give. He wanted more too, but the truth was far more simple than anyone could have anticipated. 

Tony slowly nodded, accepting Stephen’s silence. “Okay. Then I’m happy,” Tony said. “And if Wong says it’s a simple answer, I believe him. That guy loves you.”

“Yes,” Stephen hummed. “He does.”

“But honey, how do you feel?”

Stephen wiggled around on the bed again and tried to take stock of himself. “I feel good, Tony,” Stephen said. “Truly. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I don’t have to worry about terrible threats that the sorcerers of Kamar-Taj can’t handle, because I can handle them now. And I feel so much more at home with our pack. And you and I…we’re you and I.”

Tony’s thumb gently traced Stephen’s cheekbone, drawing him for another kiss.

“I really love this whole ‘I know what you’re feeling’ thing. It’s like a cheat sheet, even though I never needed those. But it would have come in handy so many times when dealing with actual people.”

“Hmm,” Stephen said. “Your point?”

“My point is, even though I know you’re telling the truth, it’s not what you _feel_. Tell me what you’re feeling, honey.”

_No hiding now._

“Okay fine, there is one thing,” Stephen said hesitantly. It was something that weighed on him, but he hadn’t had the time to really process it. Or do what he usually did, which was not process it at all and instead obsess over it until it became a problem. 

Maybe it was a good time to let bad habits die.

“I was a terrible beta. I had no idea how to be a good partner to you,” Stephen said, then shook his head as Tony opened his mouth to interrupt. “No, I was. Or at least I wasn’t what I wanted to be. I wanted to be closer to you, but had no idea how to reach out.

“And our pack. I’d always wanted a pack. Even as a kid, growing up in an all-beta household, I’d felt like something was missing. Then I had one, but I didn’t know how to belong or what my role was.”

He was silent for a moment as he thought how to explain this next part. He didn’t want to create problems where there were none, but he knew it was better to get this out now.

“Yeah, I remember talking about that,” Tony said. “I think that was right after I gave you this.” He gestured towards Stephen’s neck and his still-healing bite. “There’s always a period of adjustment when you have a big life change. That’s true for everyone.”

“Yes, but I didn’t make the change on my own,” Stephen said, and somehow stumbled on the crux of that matter. “That’s what I’m afraid of. You and I are in a better place than we ever were, and that was with us both thinking you had to bond with another omega.

“And I’ve finally found my place in our pack. After you bit me, I found myself wanting to be with them more. Then I wanted to help them when they were sad or sick or…wanting to watch absolutely terrible movies.”

“Natasha or Peter?”

“I’ll never tell,” Stephen said. He worried his lip and studied a pillow rather than confess to Tony. “But my point is, was it me working on my relationships within my pack? Or with you? Or was it solely because I was becoming an omega? And if that’s the case then is it even real or is just something that changed because my biology changed?”

A small, calloused hand traced across his cheekbone, drawing Stephen’s attention away from the bedding and back towards Tony. He was still beautiful, his hair still artfully tousled, and now had the softest smile Stephen had ever seen. His eyes lit up the entire room, and Stephen could feel his love glowing from within him.

“Stephen, you’re a good person. You’re the best person I know.”

“That can’t be true, you know Peter.”

“He’s my kid, you’re my omega. Separate categories.”

Stephen huffed. “Fine.”

“Seriously,” Tony said, laying a hand over Stephen’s heart. “You’re the best person. Maybe you got a little lost in your own head for a while. It happens. That’s something I know a little about.”

Stephen nodded.

“I think you changed how you acted towards our pack _because_ you knew they needed help.”

“What? How?”

Tony leaned back and pulled up a pillow so he could sit up in bed. “Okay, give me an example of something you did once you started becoming an omega. Something you wouldn’t have done as a beta.”

Stephen thought back to the last few weeks and his many behavior changes. He thought about cooking food when he knew his pack wasn’t satisfied with their breakfast. About inquiring about Natasha and Clint’s missions. But one thing stuck out.

“Scott was upset about not being able to see his kid. I created a portal for him so he could visit her on a weeknight.”

“And you wouldn’t have done that if you were a beta?”

“Well,” Stephen said, giving the question serious thought. “It’s not that I wouldn’t have. It’s that I wouldn’t have known he was suffering. Scott is really good at hiding behind a smile.”

“Yeah, I know,” Tony said. “That’s why I started flying him out in the first place on the Quinjet. It’s way faster than flying commercial. And I only did that because he—”

“—smelled sad,” they both said in unison.

“Exactly,” Tony said. “And as a beta you had no idea he was actually sad. He’s too good at hiding it. But as an omega, you could smell it. So you acted.”

Stephen had never thought of it that way.

“You haven’t changed, Stephen,” Tony said. “Not really. You just got a whole new set of tools at your disposal and you’re using them.”

“Oh,” Stephen said. That…actually helped quite a lot. He’d hated the idea that he had only changed and grown as a person because he’d become an omega. But if Tony was right, he really hadn’t changed much at all.

“Come here, baby,” Tony said, then brought Stephen’s head down to rest on his chest. “Please trust me on this. You’ve always been a good person. You take such good care of me. I always feel safe with you.”

“Omegas protect the pack,” Stephen said, wrapped around Tony, his head on Tony’s bare chest. “I protect you.”

“And I’ll protect you. Always.”

They lounged in bed together for another hour. Tony made breakfast and they talked about Peter and how to discuss what had happened between the three of them. Making sure any questions Peter had were answered. They talked about less serious things, like how Tony was going to be able to spar without his suit on more and who he wanted to challenge. 

After a few minutes of silence, Tony brought up something that he must have been saving for last. Stephen could feel his regret at having to discuss something that would ruin the peace of the moment. 

“What is it?” Stephen finally asked. “You can tell me what’s bothering you.”

“It’s not that,” Tony said. “Not really. It’s more a question, but we don’t have to solve it today.”

“Okay.”

Tony sat up in bed with a frown. “Okay, seriously, if you don’t want to talk about this right now we can table it for another time.”

Stephen propped up his pillow and lifted an eyebrow.

“Ugh, fine,” Tony said. “Look, your light show in the park got caught on video. Like, a lot. From several different angles. People saw what you’re capable of now, they saw you glowing, the butterflies—”

“Wait. Where are my butterflies?” Stephen asked. 

“Natasha’s greenhouse floor. She set ‘em up nice, so they’re happy there,” Tony said. “But honey, my point is, a lot of people saw your new power-up. And a lot of people were around when you started going into heat.”

“Oh,” Stephen said. This was honestly something he hadn’t thought of before. He knew he’d have to tell his pack, the sorcerers of Kamar-Taj, and probably most of the people who work at the SI parts of the tower, but he hadn’t spared a thought for the general public. 

“Yeah,” Tony said. “I’ve been putting off addressing it since you’ve been in heat, but I just thought I should ask. Do you want to talk about it later?”

“No,” Stephen said right away. “No, there’s no point to that. Better to just rip the band-aid off, I think.”

“Okay,” Tony said. “You want a press conference? A statement read by our joint attorney? The Avengers could issue a statement or I could. Whatever you want.”

Stephen thought that those were very smart suggestions and he should probably do one of those, but he really, really didn’t want to. His secondary gender changing would cause a great stir simply because it had never happened before. People would naturally be curious. A statement saying exactly what had happened was called for. 

But as for any kind of announcement…

“I want pizza for lunch,” Stephen said. “I’m still pretty hungry, so a lot of pizza. And maybe we could pick up some for our pack, too.”

Tony nodded along but obviously wasn’t following. “Okay, we’ll order in. What kind—”

“No,” Stephen said. “We’ll call it in, and then you and I will go pick it up.”

A soft bright light pulsed inside of Stephen, telling him exactly how Tony felt about that plan. He laid a hand over his chest, still amazed at feeling emotions that weren’t his. 

“Thoughts?” Stephen asked.

Tony laughed and rolled over on top of Stephen, covering his face in kisses. “I’m starving. Friday, ask the Avengers what they want on their pizza, then place the order. Then send the details to our PR team and help them draft a statement about…all of this.”

“Oh, fun,” Friday said. “What’s a statement? Does not compute.”

“Ha,” Tony said. “Very funny.”

“It was worth a shot,” she said.

*

Stephen created a portal, and he and Tony walked from Joe’s Pizza into the common room. 

“Oh, pizza’s here,” Clint said from where he lay on the sofa, his foot propped up. Natasha pushed him down as he tried to make a break for it.

Most of the Avengers were present, aside from Peter. But Stephen had said he was buying lunch, so of course everyone showed up. 

“Stephen, are you alright? That was the greatest spell work I’ve ever seen! How did you do that?” Wanda asked.

“Also, can we know how all this,” Sam asked, waving a hand up and down Stephen, “happened? Cause I know magic exists because,” he said, again waving his hand up and down Stephen, “but I didn’t know it existed _like that_.” 

“I saw only the end result, but it truly was a magnificent sight,” Thor said. “I’d love to see how you created that spell.”

“Do things taste different now?” Scott asked. “Like chocolate! Is chocolate different?”

Clint raised his hand from the sofa. “Can I ask a question about Tony’s dick?”

Maybe pizza for lunch wasn’t the only reason everyone was in attendance. 

Stephen rolled his eyes. “Food first.” When none of the usually-ravenous Avengers made to open the pizza boxes he continued, “Magic. The answer is, it was magic. No, I didn’t know magic could do that either, but it was something I wanted, and I have no regrets. Scott, not so far, but then I haven’t had a chance to eat my favorite pizza yet. Clint, what do you want to know about Tony’s dick? The only thing about Tony that’s different is he’s no longer dying.”

“Clint, if you want to see my dick, you just have to ask,” Tony said.

Clint was silent for a moment. “You made it weird.”

“Okay, everyone,” Steve said. “Let’s eat and let them breathe for a minute.” 

Surprisingly they did for a moment. Natasha gave him a side-hug as she made a plate for herself and Clint, but aside from that everything was normal. No one treated him any differently. 

“So you turned picking up pizza into an informal announcement,” Natasha said, finally sitting down after making sure Clint got three slices of sausage and garlic.

“I think he did that at the battle,” Wanda said.

“You’ve been trending on Twitter since the fight in the park,” Sam said, then checked his phone. “Yeah, you’d slipped to number three, but you’re back at number one again.” 

“‘Hashtag betatoomega, hashtag doctorstrangeisomega, hashtag doctorstrangeishot,’” Clint said, then frowned at his phone. “Yeah, I don’t think that last one is important.”

“It is true though,” Tony said. “Look, in a perfect world we could get away with not saying anything.”

“But people are going to want to know whether or not it’s true,” Stephen said. “This seemed to be the best way. We’ll release a statement in a few hours and that’ll be it.”

Everyone agreed that was a good plan, and the conversation moved on to other Twitter trends, then someone put dumb cat videos on the big screen while they finished up their lunch. 

The faint scent of a distressed beta drifted faintly over Stephen, like someone was upset but very used to hiding it. The first person he looked to was Scott, but he was laughing and smelled fine. 

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up just a bit, and Stephen faked stretching his back to turn around. 

Bucky, the only person not currently watching the cat falling off the kitchen count on the big screen, stared back at him. 

Of all the Avengers, Bucky was the one he had connected with the least. Originally, there had been some holdover from the Civil War, but that excuse ended ages ago. The bottom line was, neither of them had ever really made an effort to talk. 

Stephen thought he could remedy that now. He jutted his chin towards the kitchen and went to go get himself another slice of pizza.

Bucky waited a minute and then came to stand beside him. They could see the television from where they were standing, and watched a dog jump into a pile of leaves in silence while Stephen waited for Bucky to talk. 

Tony’s limit on stupid animal videos was about twenty, so Stephen only waited another few minutes before he finally asked, “Alright?” 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, then went silent again. The scent of a distressed beta was stronger now, so Stephen waited for Bucky to figure out what he wanted to say.

He didn’t do anything so obvious as tap his foot or clear his throat. The man had been a spy, Stephen expected nothing less. It was a subtle shift in his scent that alerted Stephen that he was finally ready to speak. “What you said in there,” Bucky said, a moment later, “about it being magic. Was that true?”

Of all the possibilities of what Bucky could ask about, Stephen hadn’t considered this to be one of them. 

“Yes,” he said, not entirely sure where he was going with this.

The scent of distressed beta grew even stronger, but physically the only change Stephen could register was a twitch of Bucky’s eye. Steve turned from his place on the sofa—no doubt finally smelling his beta was upset—but Stephen held up a hand. 

He had an idea of what this was about now. 

“Is that something you want?” he asked, not sure what to do if the answer was yes. 

“Maybe,” Bucky said, then shook his head. “No. I don’t think so. But sometimes I worry I’m not what he needs. He wasn’t always an alpha.”

“I know,” Stephen said, then turned his attention back to Steve. His back was rigid, but he stayed where he was for now. “Contrary to what everyone might think, I didn’t do this for Tony.”

“No one thinks that,” Bucky said. 

That surprised Stephen, but he was pleased. Bucky had no reason to lie to him or to offer false comfort.

“I don’t want to do what you did,” Bucky said a few moments later. “Not that—” He finally turned towards Stephen and gave him an apologetic look.

Stephen nodded.

“Sometimes I feel like I’m not enough for him,” he finally said. 

It was like looking into a mirror and seeing himself as he was months ago. This was clearly something that had been bothering Bucky for some time, if he came and confessed to Stephen so readily. 

“I felt the same way,” he said, turning back towards the sofa and Tony. He’d put an end to the cat videos and now Natasha challenged Clint to a racing game. “Tony needed something that I couldn’t give him.”

“Well, he was dying,” Bucky said plainly. “Feels like that’s pretty legitimate.”

“Yes,” Stephen said. “But that wasn’t the only thing I felt like I couldn’t give him. But even when he went off to bond with some other omega, he told me he loved me and that I was all that he needed. And…I believed him.”

And he had. It had taken a lot of convincing, and a lot of work, but Stephen had believed Tony completely. By the time he had boarded the jet and set off to Europe, Stephen had had no doubt that Tony would be coming back to him.

“Talk to Steve,” Stephen said. “I think if you reach out to him, and tell him what’s bothering you it will be better for you. Both of you.”

Bucky nodded slightly, and the scent of distressed beta faded. “Yeah. Thanks, Doc.”

“You’re welcome,” Stephen said, and grabbed another slice and went to sit down next to Tony. 

The tang of the pepperoni sang in Stephen’s mouth, just the same as it always had. Tony smiled and stole a bite, then kissed Stephen’s cheek with greasy lips.

“Eww,” Stephen said as Tony wiped it off. 

He leaned in and whispered, “Everything alright?”

Just then, Bucky sat down next to Steve and handed him another slice of plain cheese.

“Yeah,” Stephen said. “Everything is fine.”

Tony kissed his cheek again, this time with no grease. “Best person,” he whispered. “My favorite person, ever.”

Stephen closed his eyes as his heart soared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen is a very good person, and now he has the tools he needs to act on it. Next chapter should be up in one week. Expect fluff and a very happy ending.
> 
> If you'd like, follow me on [tumblr](https://atypical-snowman.tumblr.com).
> 
> Or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/atypicalsnowma1).


	16. Refuge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who came with me on yet another angst filled ironstrange fic! Here is the promised happy ending, complete with a happy, content Stephen and a healthy Tony.
> 
> I know our fandom is small, so it really means so much to me that people are still following my stories. Your encouragement is really wonderful and needed. I hope you come with me again on the next fic.
> 
> Thanks to silent_serendipity for wrangling all the commas and grammar and foxglove_fiction for helping with characterization, plot, and helping this to make sense. 
> 
> On to the happy ending!

Stephen was exhausted. 

It was a week after the battle against Surtur, just four days after his heat had ended. He’d been summoned to Kamar-Taj just as he and Tony were preparing for bed in New York. With the time difference, Stephen could hardly blame them, but he’d never been more frustrated by such a pointless summons. The masters had decided now was a good time to review all the mistakes made during Surtur’s attack on Central Park. Every sorcerer and novice who had been present had their every movement criticized and critiqued. 

Of course, they were quick to point out and chastise the novices for their mistakes as well as the other beta masters. Not so quick to point out their own though. Stephen had sat through medical device PowerPoint presentations that were less excruciating than this.

“Strange," one master asked, “tell us how much power you believe you channeled that enabled you to become an omega.”

Stephen sighed.

To his surprise, they applauded Stephen’s quick thinking in banishing Surtur to his home hell dimension and asked him a dozen questions about his shifting. They seemed to think he did it purely because betas were such inferior sorcerers regardless of how many times Stephen had saved the Earth. 

All he wanted to do was curl up in bed with Tony and sleep. And maybe make all the masters fall into an endless void for a good eight hours.

“Are we boring you, Strange?” one of the masters snapped.

“Show him some respect,” another said. “After all, he saved the world.”

Stephen blinked and sat up straighter in the torture device they called a chair. 

The attitude of the masters towards Stephen seemed to have shifted considerably. He’d been absolutely spoiled by the attention and care the Ancient One had given him, but since her death there had been no love lost between himself and the leadership of Kamar-Taj. They’d always made sure he knew they viewed him as a lesser sorcerer because he was a beta. 

But everything was different now.

A sarcastic remark was poised on the tip of his tongue, but he miraculously held it. “Just a bit tired, I assure you.”

“It has been several hours,” Master Hamir said. “Let’s come to the point of this meeting and then address the other matters at a later date.”

The other masters nodded their approval and stood before the gathered assembly of magic users.

Master Hamir continued, “Since the death of the Ancient One, Kamar-Taj has been without a leader. Rudderless and without direction, we have faced threats like no other generation has seen in our history.

“One man has stood out among us all. One man has consistently shown ingenuity, intelligence, and strength while under extreme duress.”

“Oh, fuck,” Stephen muttered under his breath while an icy chill ran up his spine.

“Oh, this is going to be amazing,” Wong whispered.

“He has shown great power in many battles, and he has shown courage and true leadership by his actions. Not one of us has come close to his level of skill and understanding of spell craft.”

“That’s because I literally cheated by using the Time Stone!” Stephen hissed under his breath. 

“Yes, but you did so with true ingenuity,” Wong laughed.

“And spellcraft is what has saved us from Surtur,” one of the other masters said. “Because Master Strange decided he was no longer satisfied with being a beta, and created a spell that would make him an omega and a true sorcerer.”

Every beta master and novice seemed to roll their eyes as one. Stephen and Wong joined them.

“Yes, thank you, Master Melchor,” Master Hamir said. “But let us not forget that Master Strange saved us from Dormammu and from Thanos as a beta.”

The other masters sat back and grumbled.

“We can no longer ignore what has been obvious since the beginning,” Master Hamir said. “Master Strange is the greatest sorcerer among us and our new Sorcerer Supreme.”

Every eye turned to Stephen. 

_Oh, hell._

Stephen’s heart dropped somewhere in the vicinity of his feet, and his distress was apparently strong enough to wake Tony. He felt the tug of the bond even from the other side of the world, Tony concerned and no doubt wondering if he needed help.

As he considered his response, the seated sorcerers flew up from their seats and congratulated him. His beta colleagues, as frustrated with the masters of Kamar-Taj as he was, rejoiced with him. 

He wasn’t sure what he’d expected to happen, but this wasn’t it. 

In all the chaos of sorcerers trying to shake his hand (no, thank you), Stephen was only just able to catch Wong’s eye. 

Judging by the smirk on his face, Wong knew exactly what he was thinking. He nodded and smiled while sneaking his phone from his pocket.

**Stephen:**

**Nothing terrible happened, just annoying. I should be home soon.**

Every sorcerer wanted to congratulate him, and Stephen felt his surprise wash over him. In all the confusion and denial he’d felt about becoming an omega, he hadn’t had time to spare a thought for how his beta colleagues would feel. He was pleasantly surprised to see they were happy for him. 

**Tony:**

**Okay. Open a portal if you need me. I’ll suit up in a second.**

Stephen tried to send soothing thoughts through the bond, but he wasn’t entirely sure he knew how to do that just yet. He put his phone back in his pocket and addressed the masters.

Everyone was silenced, and all eyes were on him. 

Stephen was unsure as to how exactly he should say what needed to be said. Although they’d been at odds for years, he did have some respect for the masters of Kamar Taj, especially Master Hamir. And there was no need to start something ugly if it could be avoided. 

But there was absolutely no way he was taking the job. 

He loved his life too much as it currently was. Right now his alpha was waiting for him in bed. It was Sam’s turn to make breakfast, and he’d said he’d make Stephen’s omelette with the little button mushrooms he loved so much. Then he had a full day of researching teleportation spells ahead of him at the Sanctum, then Peter would swing by (literally) after school. They’d have dinner with Tony at the Sanctum, then he and Tony had a date to see a newest mindless action movie with Natasha. 

There was no way he was going to give up any of that. He’d wanted his life to be different, and he had made it different. He’d done something no one had ever done before, and he was happy in every way possible. He had no desire whatsoever to accept the role of Sorcerer Supreme.

For several long moments, he thought how he could best express his thoughts. He should be respectful but also clear on what he intended.

“Yeah, no,” he said, then damn near rolled his eyes at himself.  
The masters began to mutter among themselves.

“I’m sorry, Master Strange?” Master Hamir asked. “What exactly did you say?”

Wong elbowed him in the gut. Stephen cleared his throat and tried again. “I said, ‘Thank you for your kind words and for your show of trust in my skills, but I’m afraid I must decline.’”

“That’s not what you said,” Wong whispered. 

“Shh!” Stephen hissed.

“This is not up for discussion, Strange,” one of the other masters shouted. “As the most powerful among us, you have a responsibility to the world.”

Stephen lifted an eyebrow, unimpressed. “You yourselves said this is the third time I’ve saved our world. I did so without being Sorcerer Supreme, and I will continue to do so without being Sorcerer Supreme. I will still see to my duties, continue my studies, and continue to create new spells. But I must decline the role itself.”

“Stephen, please,” Master Hamir pleaded. “You must understand, the role of Sorcerer—”

“If you will not accept your responsibility then you must leave our Order,” one of the other masters said. 

Stephen had been afraid of this. He really hadn’t thought it would come to this, but he knew what he had to do if he was being forced to choose. 

A heaviness fell on his heart. He would miss Kamar Taj and the connection he still felt to the Ancient One. He would miss helping to train the novices in the way that he had been trained, especially the betas. Now that he was an omega, it would mean even more to them that he would show them the same amount of care and attention that he would the few omega novices. 

And he’d miss the Sanctum. The New York Sanctum was a wonder to him, even now. It would be difficult to keep up with his studies, but he could always visit other worlds and read their books. Perhaps Tony would be able to find some for him if he asked. 

With a heavy heart, he nodded his head. “I understand,” he said. 

The crowd of sorcerers erupted. 

The people he had trained and studied with raged on his behalf. Shouts of unfairness were screamed all around him, so much so that Stephen was afraid the meeting might get violent.

His heavy heart felt somewhat soothed. 

“If Stephen is asked to leave, I will leave as well,” Wong said. 

“Oh,” Stephen said, amazed. “Wong, I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You are not,” Wong said. “But I will not belong to an order where my friend is not welcome.”

The heaviness he’d felt left him, his heart bright with Wong’s declaration. Wong had been his closest friend even while he’d struggled with his own inadequacies, always steadfast and by Stephen’s side. He wished there was some way he could show his own devotion.

“Oh!” he cried out after a moment. “You can join the Avengers,” he said. “I’m sure Tony would make a place for you on the team.”

A subtle lift of an eyebrow was the only show of Wong’s surprise before he recovered. “Oh, joy. I get to live next to Stark,” Wong said, deadpan. 

“You’d also be on Avengers payroll.”

“Oh, joy. I get to live next to Stark,” Wong said, only slightly less deadpan. 

“Stop!” Master Hamir said, putting up a hand. He grunted and looked back to the other masters with disappointment. “Stephen, if you truly do not want the title of Sorcerer Supreme, you do not need to take it. It is a burden, yes, but a burden you must willingly accept.”

Stephen sighed. “Master Hamir, I will gladly execute my duties and help where I can, but it is my life. And I’ve chosen who I want to spend it with.”

Master Hamir was silent for a moment. 

“Will you accept the role of Master of the New York Sanctum?” he finally asked. 

Stephen frowned. “I won’t take Wong’s position from him.”

“I am not the Master of the Sanctum,” Wong said. “I was only ever its steward, waiting for its rightful Master to take their place.”

“You’ve lived at the Sanctum for years now,” Stephen said. “I will not remove you from your home.”

“You do not need to,” Master Hamir said. “As Sanctum Master, you can decide who lives there. And you need not live there if Wong is willing to be there when you cannot.”

Finally, something Stephen could live with. Being a Sanctum Master meant controlling the wards and monitoring threats, all responsibilities he could live with. But it also meant he could go home to his pack and to Tony.

After another moment, he nodded. “I accept.”

The gathered sorcerers erupted into shouts of celebration, slapping Stephen on the back and thrusting he and Wong towards the center of the room. 

Over the sounds of celebration, Stephen said, “Thank you. You didn’t need to do that.”

“Yes, I did,” Wong said. It might as well have been a declaration. But then, Wong had already made a declaration with his actions. He’d told Stephen how much he loved him every day. 

It was time for Stephen to do the same.

“Do you want me to talk to Tony about you becoming an Avenger?” Because now that he’d spoken it aloud, the idea thrilled him.

“Do you not know an empty threat when you hear one?” Wong asked. “There was no chance they’d let you go.” He lowered his eyes for a moment, then said, “Though I meant what I said.”

Stephen knew he did. “You’d get your own ice cream flavor.”

Wong rolled his eyes. “Perhaps. But the Vishanti save them if they give me anything with raisins.”

*

Stephen was just about dead on his feet when he finally stumbled through a portal and into the common room another two hours later.

He texted Tony to say he was starving and in desperate need of his omelette. The smell of eggs and cheese was like a balm to his exhausted soul.

“Rough day, Doc?” Sam asked as he sautéed some vegetables. “You realize it’s too early to look that bad, right?”

“You’re assuming I ever went to sleep,” Stephen said. He shuffled over to the kitchen to see if Sam needed any help. 

“Nope, you go sit on the sofa. I’ll bring your plate over when it’s done,” Sam said. 

Stephen was beyond arguing at this point. He trudged over to the sofa and moaned when he finally sank into the soft cushions. His back made way too much noise as he adjusted himself, his entire body aching from the stress of the meeting he’d just endured. All he wanted was food and sleep.

“Good morning, America,” he heard from the television. “Today we hear from our two resident expert physicians on alpha and omega relations. In particular, they are here today to discuss the unprecedented news that Avenger and sorcerer Doctor Stephen Strange has become an omega. But first, these headlines.”

“Oh, Vishanti please just kill me now,” Stephen groaned, putting his face in his hands. A small, slender hand took one of his and put a mug of coffee in it.

“No, but we can change the channel,” Natasha said. “Pretty sure the trolley is just about to go through the Neighborhood of Make Believe.”

“You want to watch something less annoying, Doc?” Clint asked, his foot still propped up on the sofa next to Stephen. “I’ll get the remote for you.” He started to move off the sofa, only for a portal to open up under him and drop him right back down.

“That was unnecessary,” he said.

“Hmm, was it?” Stephen asked, then looked back at the television. “I have to admit I’m a little curious. I’m not on any social networking sites. What have people been saying?”

“Well, there are some conspiracy theorists shouting their nonsense,” Wanda said, “but most people accepted what you and Tony said in your statement. That it was magic, and now you’re a far more powerful sorcerer. Win-win for you, Tony, and the world.”

“There are a few alphas who are angry with Tony,” Natasha said with a shrug of her shoulders. “But that would have happened when he bonded, regardless of who the omega was.”

“I don’t know where you guys are hearing this negativity,” Scott said, his mouth half-full of omelette garnished with Captain Crunch. “Everyone I know is just really happy for you both!”

“Here you go, Doc,” Sam said, handing the plate over to the Cloak. “Double button mushrooms.”

Stephen didn’t so much as began to eat as he did descend on his plate like locusts. “Thank you, Sam,” he said between bites. 

His pack really did take wonderful care of him.

“And back to our top story,” Garcia said on the program. “Doctor Vega, how has the omega community responded to the news that not only did someone _become_ an omega, but an omega is such a powerful defender?”

“Thank you for having me, Gloria,” Doctor Vega said. “But I believe it’s important to point out that Doctor Strange had already been a powerful defender. We all saw the footage of the battle at Central Park, and we know that he’s even more powerful. But let’s not forget who had one of the heaviest hands in saving our world from Thanos. And that that person is now an omega.”

“All of this is absolutely ridiculous.”

“Doctor Sawyer, let’s keep this civil,” Garcia said.

“I can hardly keep this civil when we are literally dealing with life and death for alphas,” Doctor Sawyer said, his voice raised to half-shouting. “Let’s face it. Tony Stark was never going to die from Alpha Syndrome. He was always going to just pay some omega whatever they wanted to bond with him all the while getting to live his life with his beta.

“And now we’re expected to believe that Strange was somehow able to perform some magic on himself to make himself an omega. Now Tony Stark not only has a clean bill of health, but he also gets to be bonded to his partner.”

“You don’t have to be a fan of either of them to think this is a good solution for them,” Vega said. “As for your insinuation about Doctor Strange performing some magic, well, he said as such in his statement.”

“A statement he only made after he went flaunting his new status all over town,” Sawyer said.

“Flaunting? He went to go pick up a pizza and got mobbed. See, Gloria, this is what omegas have to deal with every day.”

“I haven’t even had time to go out and be discriminated against,” Stephen said with a groan. “Nice to have something to look forward to.”

Natasha reached out and pet his hair gently. Stephen surprised himself by leaning into it. 

“I don’t think that would work out well for them,” she said. 

“Omegas don’t have to ‘deal with’ anything,” Doctor Sawyer said. “Tony Stark may have gotten his happy ending, but what about the thousands of alphas dealing with Alpha Syndrome every day.” 

“Tony Stark announced a sizable donation when he and Doctor Strange issued their joint statement,” Garcia said. “And Doctor Strange being a capable sorcerer has nothing to do with Tony Stark’s wealth. We’re getting off-topic.”

“So you actually believe what Strange is saying?” Doctor Sawyer asked, like he was talking to a child. “You actually believe it was _magic_ and not some of Stark’s own tech that caused Strange’s change?”

“Baseless conspiracy theories have no place—”

Stephen had heard enough. With a twist of his hand, the coffee cup Sawyer had halfway to his mouth jerked in his hand causing coffee to spill all over his face. 

“Did you just—” Sam asked with a laugh. 

“Hmm?” Stephen hummed around a bite of food. “What a clumsy man.”

“Perhaps it's not a good idea to anger an incredibly powerful _omega_ , who no doubt owns a television,” Doctor Vega said just as they went to commercial.

“That’ll be all over Twitter in an hour,” Wanda said.

“I continue to be glad I have no social media presence,” Stephen said. He finished his omelette and leaned back into the sofa. Clint’s good foot was nudged comfortably into his side, and Natasha ran a hand through his hair. It was incredibly tempting to just fall asleep here, but he had an alpha that he wanted to catch before he started his day.

Natasha turned the channel just as Mr. Rogers started to sing, “I’m Proud of You.”

“Friday?” he said, just on the cusp of sleep. “Where’s Tony?”

“Getting dressed, Doctor Strange,” Friday said. “Should I tell him you’re on your way?”

“Mmm,” Stephen said, getting up with just a little regret. “Yes. I’ll be right up.”

*

He didn’t bother with a portal, instead letting the elevator take him up to his and Tony’s penthouse. A part of him felt a stirring of arousal at the last memory he had of this elevator. A quick glance around showed he and Tony had either left no trace or that the cleaners needed a bonus.

Mentally, he began adjusting his schedule for the day. There was no way he was going to spend the day researching, but he should make an appearance and at least begin to introduce himself to the wards. He’d have to confer with Wong about potential threats and defenses, but that sounded more like fun than work. 

But that had to wait until after he rested. At least a few hours, so he wouldn’t be dead on his feet for meeting Peter in the late afternoon. 

“Doc?” Tony shouted from their closet. “You back, honey?”

“Mmm,” Stephen said, and sat on the edge of their bed.

“What happened?” Tony asked, coming out and putting on a soft cotton shirt, the sort he’d wear to his workshop. “I was ready to go in, repulsors out.”

“They wanted to make me Sorcerer Supreme,” Stephen said, pulling Tony towards him and resting his head against his belly. 

“Really? That’s a huge deal right? That would make you the big boss? Wait, do we have to move to Nepal?”

A sharp jolt of pain pierced Stephen’s heart, Tony’s panic at the idea of having to leave New York and their pack slashing at him like a blade. He tore himself from the warmth of Tony’s shirt and looked up into sad, brown eyes.

“I turned them down,” Stephen said. “But I am now the Master of the New York Sanctum.” He looked up in time to see Tony’s blinding smile light up the room. “Oh, and Wong wants to be an Avenger.”

Tony lit up. “Seriously?”

“Yes. He wants it very, very badly.”

Tony did a little jump. “Um, yes. Yes, please. I would pay to see that.”

Stephen lifted an eyebrow. “You will pay to see that.”

“Yes, I absolutely will,” Tony said, nodding and starting to pace the room. “Can you imagine Wong with Scott? Or Clint? I’m not even gonna warn them, I’m just gonna let Wong do his thing.”

Stephen had known that Tony would say yes to Wong joining if he asked. Tony would give him anything he wanted. But the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of sharing his pack with Wong. 

Of Wong joining his pack.

Just the idea made everything feel more complete. All his favorite people together. He never thought he could be this happy.

“And obviously it would be good to have two omegas on the team since we have two alphas,” Tony said, thinking out loud.

Something warm settled over Stephen, wrapping around him like only the Cloak ever could. It was like joy was something tangible, something that was nestled all around him, like he could reach out and touch it.

“If Wong gets an ice cream flavor it’ll be pralines and dick,” Tony said, talking aloud to Stephen while he texted someone.

Happiness. 

Happiness is what he felt. Complete and utter contentment. Stephen never thought he could feel quite this happy. Here he was, bonded to the man he loved, living with his pack, and he himself one of Earth’s great defenders. 

“Hey, honey,” Tony said, stopping in his tracks at the sudden tears on Stephen’s face. “You okay? What’s wrong?”

Tony had been ready to go to work from the second Stephen had walked in. And with everything that had happened recently, it had been some time since Tony had been able to do his real work. 

A few months ago, Stephen would have shaken his head and insisted he was fine. Would have let Tony walk out the door and curled up in bed alone. He would have been terrified and completely unable to reach out when the man he wanted was right there. 

Right there and wanting Stephen just as badly.

“Stephen?”

But that wasn’t him. Not anymore. Never again.

_Stephen reached out…_

And Tony caught him. Gently took his hands into his own. 

“You okay, baby? What’s wrong?” he asked, wiping his face.

Slowly, a shaking hand ran up Tony’s chest, cupping his face. Stephen let himself be amazed and grateful at the impossibility of Tony Stark. 

“I want…” Stephen stopped and thought about exactly what he wanted. And how easy it felt to say it. 

“Tell me, Stephen,” Tony said. “What do you want?”

Stephen took a deep, shuddering breath and felt like he was walking into a new world. “Give me half an hour? Or just until I fall asleep? I just want you to hold me for a bit. It was a very weird morning, and I missed you.”

Tony toed off his shoes and laid down over Stephen, the two of them shifting until Stephen was lying on Tony’s chest. “I missed you, too. I hate sleeping without you.”

“Mmm,” Stephen hummed, feeling safe and secure in Tony’s arms. “Five minutes and you can go about your day.”

“You think five minutes is enough time with my bondmate?” Tony asked, giving Stephen a squeeze. “I was so lonely last night. It was terrible. I cried into Friday’s circuit boards.”

“He did not, Doctor Strange,” Friday said. 

Stephen tried to not let his thoughts drift too much into the future. Of Wong joining his pack, of the challenges of running the New York Sanctum together. Of the next big, impossible battle. 

Instead he concentrated on the quiet, easy breathing that was only loud because he couldn’t hear it, and the steady beat of a strong heart within Tony’s chest. And deep within him, his own happiness and Tony’s, an endless loop of joy and love, theirs to have and enjoy.

The weight of the world couldn’t touch him here. Safe in Tony’s arms, Stephen slept. 

In his dreams he was warm, and he was held. He was held by many arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If you liked the fic at all, please let me know. Your kindness means so much to me. 
> 
> If you'd like, follow me on [tumblr](https://atypical-snowman.tumblr.com).
> 
> Or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/atypicalsnowma1). I'll be posting updates on the new fic there.
> 
> All my love,
> 
> \-- snow


End file.
